


Real Isn't How You Are Made

by PleasePassTheKangarooMate



Series: Real Isn't How You Are Made [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, I also need a hug, I am Lena Luthor trash, I am Supercorp Trash, Kid Fic, Kryptonian Biology, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mystery, Slow Burn, season 5 do-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasePassTheKangarooMate/pseuds/PleasePassTheKangarooMate
Summary: Season 5 re-do. Lena finds out Kara is Super Girl, but a tiny half Kryptonian makes it hard for Lena to shut Kara & the super friends out completely.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Real Isn't How You Are Made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941253
Comments: 808
Kudos: 2692





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Supercorp! It's a super slow burn, but I promise it has a happy ending!

**Chapter one.**

  
  
Lena’s blood runs cold as she watches her brother die, Lex’s final words leaving a bitter weight in her chest. Lena sinks to her knees with a dull thump, burning tears dripping from emerald eyes. She doesn’t know if they are for Lex, or for herself. For yet another relationship destroyed by betrayal.

Kara is Supergirl. Her best friend. The one Lena had trusted despite every fibre of her being warning her against trusting anyone ever again. The one she had all but pleaded with to never betray her. The one she least expected to do so. For years Kara had lied to her; everyone had.

The more Lena thinks about it, the more she has to fight the bile that threatens to rise in her throat. She should have known. How often had Kara run from a room, only for Supergirl to appear moments later? Kara had known too much about Supergirl...had been quick to jump to her defence whenever Lena complained about her. The hindsight almost chokes her.

She had been blind. Lena had allowed herself to miss all of the signs, had allowed herself to believe that she finally had friends, a family, that she belonged with. Once again, her heart has been broken because she didn’t use her head. She wants to hate Kara, to never see her again, to get revenge.

No. Revenge is what Lex would do. It’s the Luthor way. Lena is not like them; she won’t become them.

Lena looks down at her hand, as if just remembering the gun. Her knuckles are white, her grip harsh. The weapon looks out of place in her hand. Is this really what it has come to? She’s responsible for taking a life; her own brother’s. He had been so kind to her as a child, how had their paths become so drastically distant?

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena knows that voice. She would know it anywhere. Lena lifts her gaze, glaring up at Supergirl, furious eyes fixated on red and blue. The _hero_ of national city. Her _best friend._ The latest person to break Lena’s heart.

Lena startles when a hand is placed on hers, gentle fingers prying the gun from her hand. Lena allows the weapon to be taken, relieved to see it go. Blue eyes hold no judgement, purely concern. Lena can’t bear to hold her gaze, afraid that more tears will fall.

“How did you know I was here?” Lena’s voice sounds scratchy, as though the words had needed to fight their way out of her throat.

“I was looking for you,” Kara says simply. The hero’s eyes land on Lex’s lifeless body. She’s disappointed, but not surprised that death would be the only way to stop him. Kara only wishes the burden hadn’t been placed on Lena. “I’m sorry,” Kara murmurs. The scoff from Lena surprises her.

“Really, Kara? You’re sorry?” Lena doesn’t see the need in allowing the charade to continue. She almost enjoys the way Kara freezes; finally able to look at her as she forces herself to stand. Lena bats Kara’s instinctively helpful hand away, refusing to accept comfort.

“You know.” It’s not a question, and Lena hates how Kara’s sad voice makes her chest clench. “How long?”

“Lex’s parting gift,” Lena laughs humourlessly. “I had to stop him. I became something I _swore_ I would never become. I killed my _brother_ for _you_ ,” she spits out. Green eyes blaze as they finally meet blue. “You’ve been lying to me for years!” Kara takes a step back. She’s never heard such venom in Lena’s tone before.

“Lena, I’m so…”

“No,” Lena cuts her off. “I don’t want to hear it!” Lena knows that Kara is her weakness and that she’d be compelled to forgive her, but she can’t. Not yet. Lena feels like her body is buzzing with anger and betrayal, and she’s vaguely aware of the DEO agents that swarm around them, but she doesn’t pay them any attention. All she can think about are the many lies she’s heard over the past few years. 

“We’re not alone,” Kara’s suddenly worried voice breaks into Lena’s thoughts. She watches as _Supergirl_ seems to have a silent conversation with Alex, someone else Lena had thought of as a friend.

“What?” Lena knows that she sounds dumb, but she doesn’t have the energy to articulate. Perhaps for the first time in her life.

“Alex?” Kara seems to be ignoring Lena now; the hero and the DEO entirely distracted. Lena hates her growing curiosity, but she does not fight it. “Wait,” Kara calls out. Lena watches as her best friend stares determinedly at the wall, seemingly searching for something more.

“Supergirl?” Alex keeps up the pretence, brown eyes warily watching Lena. “What do you see?”

“It’s what I hear,” Kara says, staring at the wall behind Lex’s body, behind the giant screen that had unleashed her secret to Lena. “A heartbeat.” Kara stares at the wall, concentrating as she attempts to use her x-ray vision. 

Kara’s eyes widen, her gaze landing on a tiny figure huddled behind the wall that hosts Lex’s screens. She ignores all the questions being fired at her from the other occupants on the room, Kara focusing her full attention on the figure. It looks harmless, child sized, but it feels like a trap. Why wouldn’t Lex hide them better? Not even lead paint.

“What is it?” Alex is suddenly beside Kara, her eyebrows knitting together in concern and her weapon raised. Kara sucks her bottom lip inwards, forehead crinkling as she calculates the risk.

She makes a decision.

“Put your weapons down,” Kara says. 

“Supergirl….I.”

“Please, Alex, just trust me,” Kara cuts her sister off. “I think it’s a kid.” Kara glances at Lena, easily spotting the confusion etched between Lena’s brows. Lena meets her gaze for a short second, green eyes growing cold before flitting away. Kara pushes her aching heart aside and steps closer to the screens, easily finding the hidden door with her x-ray vision.

“Be careful,” Alex murmurs, her hand resting on the gun she’s holstered back to her hip; ready in case it is indeed a trap. A nod to the other agents passes on her silent order; be ready. “Lena, get back,” Alex says, frowning at the cold stare she receives in response. “Lena…” Alex reaches out to her friend, pulling Lena behind her. ALex doesn’t miss the way Lena jerks away from her, but now is not the time to question the unusual action. “Ready when you are, Supergirl.”

Kara, who hasn’t shifted her gaze from the figure, nods. She slowly steps forward, noticing that the figure seems to be aware of their presence, it scuttling further into a corner. Kara frowns; that’s not the actions of someone they should view as a threat.

“Stay back, guys,” Kara quietly says, just in case she’s wrong. She moves carefully, strong fingers easily prying the door open. She was right; a child. A girl, huddled in the corner with tiny hands hiding her face.

Kara can hear the girl’s heart fluttering quickly and decides that, at least for now, she’s not a threat. Right now, she’s just scared.

“It’s okay,” Kara murmurs. “We’re not going to hurt you. I promise.” Kara keeps her voice gentle, and she motions for the DEO agents to stay back when she hears movement behind her. “I’d like to help you,” Kara says. Careful fingers reach out to gently pry small hands down, attempting to see the child’s face. “It’s okay.”

The child is hesitant, her limbs trembling as she allows Kara to guide her hands downwards. Dishevelled jet black hair covers her face, and she jumps a little when Kara carefully brushes it aside.

Kara only has a second to take in the girl’s stark green eyes, before a surprisingly solid body crashes into her. The child clings to Kara, little arms linking around the hero’s neck. Kara is confused, but she wraps a strong arm around the girl. The strength in the hug worries her, no human child would hold such strength.

“Linda?”

Kara feels her stomach drop. The child is confusing her for Red Daughter. Someone who no longer exists. Kara can’t work out how old the child is, but she is certain that she isn’t old enough to understand what happened to Red Daughter. Nor does Kara wish to lie to her.

“Let’s get you out of here, huh?” Kara murmurs, elegantly rising to her feet with the child in her arms. Kara’s main priority is getting them all out of danger; the full story can wait until later. Kara ensures that she blocks Lex’s body from view as she carries the girl out of the hidden room, well aware of all of the questioning stares aimed at her. Even Lena looks more confused than angry.

“Let’s figure this out at the DEO,” Alex says. She looks like she wants to ask a million questions, but Kara shakes her head. Now is not the time. “Lena, I need you to come with us,” Alex adds, ushering Kara and the child out first.

“Is that really necessary?” Lena asks, her jaw setting firmly. Green eyes look anywhere but at Lex’s body.

“Lena,” Alex sighs softly, “I think you know it is. I have to follow protocol on this. You’re not in trouble, trust me.”

“Trust you?” Lena laughs. It’s bitter, unlike anything Alex has ever heard from Lena. “You’ve been lying to me for years,” she spits out. Alex's brow furrows.

"What are you talking about? Lena, I'm your fri…"

"My friend?" Lena scoffs. "Don't play dumb, Agent Danvers. It really doesn't suit you." Lena's tone is acidic, and the impersonal reference causes Alex to flinch. "Am I under arrest?" Lena asks, willing hot tears to stop flowing.

"No, Lena," Alex frowns. "Of course not. You were defending yourself….us." Alex, again, tries to reach out to Lena, her attempt rebuffed once more.

"Then I'm leaving," Lena states. "You'll know where to find me. _I_ don't hide who _I_ am."

With that, Lena strides out, coolly brushing past Alex without so much as another glance at the scene she leaves behind. Alex is by no means stupid, and it doesn't take a genius to understand what is going on.

Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, and that isn’t the only problem they need to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the great comments for the first chapter! I hope this one lives up to it!

Kara leans against the wall of the DEO medical bay, her forehead set in a heavy crinkle. She watches as Alex seamlessly transitions into her old role as a doctor, Alex talking to the child perched on the bed. Kara hates how little she looks, and is painfully aware of the child’s resemblance to Lena.

Kara’s chest aches at the thought of her hurt best friend, but it’s hard to close herself off from the pain right now. Especially with her mini me sitting across the room from her. Kara’s brain buzzes as she attempts to work out the latest issue in their lives. Lex is dead, Lena killed him, and there’s a tiny kid in the DEO who most definitely looks like a Luthor.

Kara can’t imagine anyone in their right mind choosing to have a baby with Lex, and just the mere thought causes a shiver to trickle down her spine. Gross. Extremely gross, but if that’s the case, Lena should be here. Lena _would_ be here if she had spared the child more than a glance. Kara is sure of it.

"Lena should be here," Kara murmurs.

"Yeah," Alex sighs, "but I couldn't force her." Technically, she could have, but Alex has no intention of arresting Lena. It will go down as self defense, whether that's true or not. Lena had done this for them, and Alex can't imagine how hard it must have been.

Alex chews the inside of her cheek, allowing the small child in front of her to investigate the stethoscope she had been using. She glances across at Kara, easily spotting the poorly hidden pain on her sister's face.

"Lena knows?" Alex asks, brow furrowing.

"She does," Kara nods. Alex opens her mouth, ready to further question her, but Kara shakes her head. "Later." Alex frowns at this, but nods stiffly.

"Well, this little one seems pretty healthy," Alex says. "I'll need to run a few more tests, but first we need to find out if she has a name," she teases, fingers tickling a tiny rib cage. 

Kara smiles at the interaction. Alex is always different around kids; softer, and could always seem to build an easy rapport with them.

Neither woman miss the fact that intense green eyes focus entirely on Kara, gaze filled with recognition and trust. Kara’s breath hitches, and she’s confused by the sudden _fierce_ need to protect this girl. She had expected to still feel some part of Red Daughter within her, but Kara is overwhelmed by the strength of these new feelings.

“It’s Lily,” Kara says. “Her name is Lily.”

“What? Kara, what are….”

“I can still feel her,” Kara cuts Alex off. “I can’t explain it, I just…. I don’t know,” Kara trails off lamely. Alex stares at Kara, her jaw slack as her brain rushes to catch up. “I can feel her,” Kara repeats. “At least some part of her.” Kara is unsure if she'll ever lose the part of Red Daughter that came back to her.

“Lily,” Alex murmurs, rolling her eyes. “Lillian.” Because _of course_ that’s her fucking name.

“Lily,” the child, Lily, corrects Alex. Lily scowls at her, dark brows furrowed in a way that only a mini Luthor could. She is eerily similar to Lena, and Alex can feel unease settle in the pit of her stomach. It’s clear that there is more to Lily than anyone of them had realized. Alex feels like she’s missing a huge part of the puzzle, and there’s not much that she hates more than that.

“Okay, Lily,” Alex murmurs. “We’re gonna do a few more tests now, but you’re completely safe with us, alright?” Alex has no idea what Lily’s life has been like until now, but she decides it’s best to assume the worst for now. She’d rather be too gentle, than too intimidating.

“Stay?” Lily asks, gazing across at Kara with wide eyes. Eyes so similar to Lena's that Kara can't bring herself to say no. 

"I'm right here," Kara says. "I'm not going anywhere." Her gaze flits to the door as James and Brainy join them, before it settles back on the child again. Her mind is racing, attempting to find a good reason for Lily's existence; one that doesn't turn her stomach.

Kara can feel James watching her, but she stays focused on Lily. Unease builds in her gut as Alex continues with the necessary tests. She can't explain the surge of protective anger when Lily cries out, afraid of the syringe in Alex's hand.

To her credit, Alex is perfect with Lily. She carefully explains how the syringe works instead of trying to sneakily withdraw blood and frighten Lily further.

"I need it," Lily says with a shake of her head. "You can't take it." Her tiny arms fold across her chest, and stark green eyes narrow in determination.

"By my estimation, Alex would need to take 61.7% of your blood before you would cease to live," Brainy interrupts. "We only need to take 0.49% to provide an accurate test result, ergo, blood you do not necessarily require."

Kara meets Alex's gaze, sucking her bottom lip inwards to stave off the laugh that threatens to bubble from her throat. Alex looks annoyed, and James’ eyes all but roll out of his skull.

"Huh?" Lily looks perplexed, her brows scrunching together. "Linda?" Her attention switches to Kara, as though silently asking if she should trust the weird man who is using way too many big words.

"It's Kara," Kara corrects the girl. She pushes away from the wall and perches on the edge of the bed. This only serves to confuse Lily further, but Kara figures it's best to be honest with her. "Linda was just a silly nickname," Kara adds. Okay, so not _entirely_ honest. "This is Brainy, he's _super_ smart and he's trying to say that you won't be hurt if we do a little blood test," Kara explains.

Lily stares at Kara for a moment, her head tilting as she seems to deliberate everything. After a few seconds, Lily uncrosses her arms and squeezes her eyes closed. If there's gonna be a needle, then she's at least not going to look at it thank you very much!

Kara gives Alex a nod, urging her to continue, and smiling softly when a tiny hand clings to her own larger one. Kara watches as the needle is pressed to Lily’s arm, and it’s as though all of the air leaves the room when the needle breaks in half.

“What the….” Alex gapes between James and Kara, dark eyes wide. “That shouldn’t happen,” Alex dumbly states. James frowns thoughtfully, nodding his head in the direction of the red sunlamps. “Really?” Alex asks, watching as James rolls one of the lamps towards them.

“There’s only one way to find out if it will help,” James says.

Kara watches helplessly as another attempt is made to withdraw Lily’s blood, her entire brain short circuiting when the needle easily slides into her vein this time. She stays stock still, even after the needle has been removed and Lily has clambered into her lap. Kara’s strong arms automatically wrap around the tiny body before she even realizes it.

"There is a 69.9% chance that we will find Kryptonian DNA," Brainy blurts out, his brain clearly working overtime.

"Not now, Brainy," Alex replies through gritted teeth. The four adults stand in silence, each of them realising what might be happening. One look at Lily would tell even an idiot that she's a Luthor. A Luthor with impenetrable skin.

"Oh my god," Kara murmurs, her features contorting in disgust. Her mind has gone straight to the worst possible option; that Lex has fathered a child with Red Daughter. Which is perhaps the most fucking gross thing that could ever happen.

“Lex wouldn’t…” Alex stops herself, remembering the young ears in the room. “Right?”

“Uncle Lex?” Lily pipes up, eyes popping open as she cranes her neck to look around the room for him. “Where is he?” Kara’s eyes widen, and she looks down at the child in her lap, trying to work out how to question someone as young as Lily.

“Lex is your uncle?” Kara asks, keeping her tone as neutral as she possibly can.

“Uh huh!” Lily stares up at Kara, confusion clouding her gaze as she watches the woman she still thinks is Red Daughter. “He loves us,” Lily says, clearly not understanding why Kara would be so confused.

“Lily, who’s your mother?” Alex asks, glancing warily at Kara.

“Lena,” Lily replies, her little nose wrinkling. “Uncle Lex said.” Kara harshly sucks air between her teeth, alarm bells ringing in her head. She’s now even more thankful that she had shielded the girl’s eyes when she brought her out of Lex’s treehouse of horrors.

“Have you met her?” Alex asks, avoiding Kara’s suddenly furious gaze. Alex doesn’t believe that Lena would have a secret such as this, but it’s her job to check. Lily shakes her head sadly, a pout tugging at her bottom lip.

“Kara, may I speak with you?” Brainy quietly asks, his features suddenly urgent. Kara frowns, but nods nonetheless. She quickly, but gently, slides Lily from her lap. Kara has to ignore the strange, intense urge to stroke the girl’s hair. It’s starting to freak her out, and Kara is glad that Brainy has offered her an escape.

“Do you understand this?” Kara asks, falling into step with Brainy as they step out of the room.

“You have to understand, Kara, the future changes all of the time,” Brainy says, his brow furrowed as he refuses to look at the woman walking beside him. “Any small interaction or decision can divert from the current path; even if it seems unlikely.”

“Brainy,” Kara interrupts, her voice soft. “It’s me. Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she says.

“The daxamites don’t produce heirs in the typical way that people of this planet do,” Brainy murmurs. “You already know this, but what you may not know is they do not require a male and a female. Two females can create an heir.” Brainy abruptly stops walking, frowning deeply. “On the current path, it is possible that the future has altered itself and this child is more important than we have realized.”

“Brainy, what are you saying?” Kara is nervous, not entirely sure that wants to hear his answer.

“I’m saying,” Brainy says, “that there is a 87.2% chance that this child is both yours and Lena’s.”

\-------

Kara lands on the L-Corp balcony with a soft thump, her eyes instantly scanning for Lena. Her x-ray vision shows Lena in the hallway outside her office, requests politely being made to an assistant that Kara doesn’t recognize. 

Kara chews the inside of her cheek, hating how strained Lena’s voice sounds as the CEO attempts to hide her emotions from her employee.

She lingers on the balcony for a few seconds, trying to work out if it would be more or less creepy to wait inside instead. Kara groans, hating how fucking awkward she feels…. How quickly things had changed in just a few short hours. Kara didn't want to just turn up here uninvited, had wanted to respect Lena's obvious request for space, but she's been left with no other option.

Kara sighs and steps into Lena’s office, instantly feeling as though she is intruding. Just yesterday, Kara considered this room to be one of her favourite places in the world. It’s where she first met Lena, and where Kara was always warmly welcomed and embraced. Now, though, Kara just _knows_ that Lena won’t be happy to see her here.

Kara blinks back tears as she looks around Lena’s pristine office, the memories weighing heavily on her heart. If these walls could talk, Kara would beg to be deaf.

“Kara!” Lena lingers in the doorway, her grip on the handle making her knuckles strain white. Lena’s eyes are wide and, for the briefest of seconds, she almost looks happy to see Kara. The ice cold mask, that has never once been used for Kara, quickly slides into place and she glares at her.

Lena’s heels click obnoxiously as she crosses her office, her shoulders squared as she leans her hip against her desk. Green eyes stare into blue, silently demanding an answer to a question that she hasn’t even asked.

“I’m sorry, I…” Kara cuts herself off, inwardly cursing herself. Another apology is certainly not something that Lena is gonna want to hear from her right now. “I wanted to give you space. I know you’re mad at me, and I get it. I really do, Lena.”

“Do you?!” Lena snaps, ensuring Kara can’t continue. “You get it? I don’t think you do, _Supergirl_ .” Kara flinches at the venom in Lena’s voice, hating that she has angered her best friend so much. “I told you over, and over, how hard it was for me to trust people.” Lena’s voice cracks. “I didn’t come here to make friends, but _you_ , you broke me down with your perfect smile and eternal optimism.”

Lena….” Kara steps forward, tears blurring her gaze as she notices the quiver of Lena’s chin.

“No. Don’t touch me!” Lena all but snarls, her arms wrapping around herself. “I essentially begged you not to break my trust, to be the _one_ person in my life who wouldn’t hurt me.” Lena swallows thickly, “I trusted you, more than I’ve ever trusted anyone, but you couldn’t afford me the same honour.”

This only makes Kara feel worse, because of course Lena would consider trust to be an honour. It’s something that has been so rare in her life.

“I wanted to tell you, Lena, I swear. It was just never the right time and then, the longer I waited the more it would hurt you. I didn't want that. I never wanted you to be hurt. I would never want that." There's a desperation in Kara's voice that makes Lena's heart ache, but her head isn't ready. 

The anger still lingers, pain still burning brightly. Lena can no longer bear to even look at Kara, unable to take the sad, tearful gaze that focuses on her so desperately. 

"You're so special to me, Lena," Kara murmurs, her voice cracking. "It was selfish, I know, but I couldn't risk losing you. You saw me only as Kara....made me feel like I was enough. You loved me even when you hated Supergirl. I’m so sorry, Lena.”

Lena stares at the floor, her lips firmly tucked inwards. The reasonable part of her brain is _screaming_ at her to forgive Kara, to take her into her arms and release all of the anger. Lena battles against the giant lump invading her throat, her nostrils flaring as she shakes her head. She’s allowed to be pissed at Kara; she _should_ be pissed at her.

“Why are you here?” Lena asks, sounding defeated. She’s tired and she just doesn’t want to be around anyone at all right now. There’s a bottle of scotch and a pile of paperwork waiting for her. “Please, Kara. Why?”

Kara sighs, swiping at the stray tear escaping down her cheek. She’s about to add to Lena’s pain and stress, and it’s absolutely the last thing Kara wants to do.

“It’s the kid,” Kara says. “From Lex’s treehouse. We think uh…. I think she’s ours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PleasePassTheKangarooMate on Tumblr if you have any questions :)

Kara watches as Lena’s eyes grow wide, waiting with bated breath for some kind of reaction. Lena seems to be having some kind of internal battle with herself, her jaw hanging loose in an undignified manner that Kara has never witnessed from Lena before. Kara is silently debating whether or not she should speak again, when Lena suddenly moves.

She’s not overly surprised when Lena fishes a bottle of scotch from behind her desk, also producing a glass a short moment later. Lena flashes Kara a look that she can’t quite read, and remains quiet until she is finished pouring herself a generous measure.

“The girl is kryptonian,” Lena states, seating herself behind her desk to put some distance between them. It isn’t a question. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” she remarks. “If anyone would go as far as having a child that could help him murder millions, it would be Lex,” Lena bitterly adds. Kara freezes, realizing Lena has misunderstood.

“No, Lena,” Kara interrupts. “I don’t mean she’s your family. Well, I do, but not like that,” she rambles. Kara groans, “Brainy thinks she’s yours,” she says, deciding to just rip the band aid off. “The girl told us you’re her mother, and we’re running tests, but I trust Brainy. I wanted to wait until the results came back, but I didn’t want to just spring it on you once we got the confirmation,” Kara explains, sighing sadly. “I didn’t want to hide anything from you again.”

Lena scoffs, rolling her eyes. She drains her glass and thumps it down, staring at Kara with a slightly curled lip.

“I know you all must think I was a complete fool, while you all ran around keeping your secret from me,” Lena says. “But I’m not stupid enough to forget having a child.” Her tone is icy and it chills Kara to her core. “Lex clearly lied to the girl.”

“Lena, I know you didn’t  _ have _ the child,” Kara tells her. “Your DNA was used to create her. Like what Rhea wanted to do.”

“So she succeeded? She created Mon-El’s heir using my DNA and what? Gave the child to Lex?” Lena frowns at Kara, her sarcasm dulled by confusion. “You’re not making much sense. Maybe you’re just not used to telling me the truth,” Lena snarks. It’s like a punch to Kara’s gut, but she does her best not to let it show.

“Not Mon-El,” Kara murmurs. “We think Lex used your DNA and _ mine _ .”

Lena blinks, her jaw tightening as she reaches for the bottle again. Lena’s hands shake this time, and Kara averts her gaze down to the floor. She can tell that Lena is struggling, and she  _ hates _ that she can’t help her process this. Kara isn’t used to Lena hiding her feelings from her; at least not recently.

“Why would you come here before receiving the test results?” Lena asks, her voice strained. The growing lump in her throat makes it hard to speak, but Lena isn’t about to let herself fall apart in front of Kara. Not anymore.

“I told you,” Kara shrugs, suddenly unsure of herself as she shifts her feet. “I didn’t want to hide this from you. I’ve done that enough,” she sadly adds. Lena scoffs again, taking a large gulp of scotch. “Come to the DEO and see her properly. Lily looks  _ just _ like you,” Kara states with a sad smile. “I knew she was part of you as soon as I saw her.”

“Lily? Of course that bastard would name her after our mother,” Lena spits. “This is a trick. That’s all it is. Another traumatic gift from Lex.” Lena shakes her head, her gaze briefly meeting Kara’s. “Why else was she hidden so poorly?”

"That doesn't make sense," Kara admits. "We need you, Lena. And if Brainy is right, then so does Lily. There’s more questions that answers right now," she adds. Kara lets out a soft groan, still trying to wrap her ahead around everything. 

"So  _ that's _ why you're here," Lena laughs coldly. "You need my help."

"Lena," Kara sighs, "the only thing I  _ need _ from you; is you. You're my best friend. You're everything to me." Kara stares into Lena's eyes, attempting to convey the sincerity of her words. Lena looks away, her jaw set at a sharp angle. "Fine," Kara says sadly, "I get it if you don't want to come to the DEO."

Kara turns away, walking to the balcony as she accepts that Lena isn't ready to listen yet. In truth, Kara had expected it. Lillian has even warned her that this would happen.

"I have a meeting," Lena suddenly states. "I'll have my driver bring me after I'm done." Kara whips back around to face her best friend, unable to fight off the hopeful smile that tugs at her lips. "This doesn't mean we're okay, Supergirl," Lena quickly adds. Kara's smile slides from her face, a heavy weight settling on her shoulders.

"For what it's worth, none of us have  _ ever _ thought of you as a fool," Kara says. Green flicks up to meet blue for a mere second, Lena only offering a stiff nod before focusing back on her work.

Kara steps out onto the balcony and flies off, something Lena doesn't think she will ever get used to. Lena's grip tightens on her glass, knuckles straining, and a pain cry rips from her throat as the throws it across the office.

She watches with mild satisfaction as amber liquid splashes against white walls, glass shattering in all directions. Lena's heart feels like it is splintering inside her chest. Anger and pain battle against the stark  _ longing _ for Kara to come back. Contradicting emotions twist her guts, her soul pleading for a respite. 

Lena's been lied to by so many people in her life. Her heart has been broken over and over, but it has never felt like  _ this _ before. She slumps backwards forwards in her chair, her elbows propped on the desk and her face buried in her hands. 

“Get out,” Lena snaps, not bothering to look up when she hears her office door open. 

“Miss Luthor, I heard….”

“Get  _ out _ ,” Lena repeats. She glares up at the assistant who had decided to check on her, daring the younger woman to argue with her. The assistant almost trips over her own feet in her haste to leave, and Lena instantly feels guilty. The poor girl had been brought up from reception after Lena had learned the truth about Eve. She had been thrown in at the deep end, and now yelled at for showing kindness.

Lena stands, grabbing her purse and coat as she makes a decision. There’s no way she can focus in a meeting right now. Making her way out of her office, Lena stops beside the assistant’s desk.

“I apologize,” Lena says. “That wasn’t about you. You’ve been doing a great job since I brought you up,” she adds, forcing a smile to her lips. It feels much more like a grimace, but the assistant doesn’t seem to notice.

“That’s okay, Miss Luthor! Are you leaving?” Lena glances around the girl’s desk, eyes landing on paperwork with the girl’s name on it.

“Yes, Holly. Please cancel my meeting and reschedule it for later in the week, and pass on my apologies,” Lena says. “I will be unavailable for the rest of today. You can go home once you’ve finished rescheduling.” Lena doesn’t wait for a response, and she makes her way to the elevator, firing off a text message to her on-call driver.

Curiosity annoyingly prickles inside her, Lena beginning to feel impatient as the elevator slowly descends to the bottom floor. Lex may be dead, but Lena  _ will _ get to the bottom of his most recent diabolical plan.

Even if it means surrounding herself with the people who have just broken her heart.

\----

"What's that?" Alex's heart almost stops, her hand shooting to her chest as she looks down at the tiny owner of the voice. She can't work if she's irritated that Lily has made a grand escape from the medical bay, or amused. Alex glances back at the screens on the wall, ensuring it's relatively child friendly.

"This is how we monitor the city," Alex says. "We make sure none there's no bad guys." Lily frowns at this, her head cocking to one side as she studies the screen. "You see that blinking light? That's Kara, and it looks like she's on her way back here," Alex explains.

"She's fast," Lily murmurs. Alex notices that the little girl suddenly seems, her green eyes darting around the room at all the people. Alex seems to realize, for the first time, what Lily's actually wearing. At first glance, she had assumed it was a dark tracksuit, but it actually looks more like miniature scrubs. Of course Lex wouldn't bother to dress the kid in normal clothes.

"She's  _ very _ fast," Alex nods, gesturing towards the stairs as Kara walks down them. Lily's mouth forms a perfect little circle, her eyes widening. "See?" Kara reaches them, shooting Alex a questioning look. "Just a little jailbreak," Alex supplies, smirking.

"I see," Kara says. She looks down at Lily, not missing how quickly the little one gravitates towards her. "Hi there," Kara smiles as Lily stands as close to her thigh as she can. Lily grins at her around the pinkie finger that she's chewing on, nerves seemingly gone now that she's with Kara.

"You came back empty handed?" Alex asks, being intentionally vague.

"She'll be here later," Kara says with a soft sigh, her hand on the top of Lily's head. "It was….. difficult," she adds. Alex looks sympathetic, her bottom lip escaping into her mouth. "We can talk later," Kara says, eyes darting down to Lily.

"Definitely," Alex nods. “We were waiting on you before we spoke to Eve. She was found a couple of blocks away from L-Corp,” Alex says. “We think she was looking for Lena. She seems a little….off.” Kara scoffs at her sister’s words, her recent interaction with Eve very much fresh in her mind.

“Yeah, I bet,” Kara murmurs, rolling her eyes. “Where is she?”

“Interrogation.”

“Alright,” Kara sighs. She kneels down to Lily’s height, smiling kindly at the little girl. “So, I guess you’re a little bored of the medical bay, huh?” Kara chuckles at the earnest nod she receives from Lily. “I get it, it’s  _ super _ boring in there,” Kara says. “If you promise to stay beside me, you don’t have to go back there yet. Can you do that?” Kara asks.

“Yes!” Lily is eager to stay with Kara, and she’s absolutely okay with Kara knowing that.

“Alright, but you gotta hold my hand,” Kara says. She elegantly rises to her feet and holds out her hand to Lily, beaming when a tiny hand slips into it. Alex raises a brow at Kara, silently questioning if this is a good idea. “Trust me.” That’s all Alex needs. She trusts Kara with her life. Alex nods, gesturing for Kara to follow her.

They receive many weird looks as they walk through the DEO, several agents staring at the tiny child in their company. The DEO rumour mill could sometimes be worse than any high school, and Kara is aware that several different versions of events are circulating. She squares her shoulders, though, pretending that the looks and whispers are not getting to her.

“Are you sure about this?” Alex asks as they reach the main interrogation room, her voice low.

“Yeah,” Kara nods. She slips her hand into her suit, digging around in the shoulder area. Alex rolls her eyes when Kara pulls out a set of earbuds, because  _ of course _ Kara carries them around with her. “I’m gonna introduce Lily to NSync while you guys chat.” Despite the situation, Alex grins, nodding at her younger sister as they seperate.

“What’s that?” Lily asks, allowing Kara to lead her into a room that she hasn’t seen before.

“Something that I think you’ll enjoy, little one,” Kara says with a wink. She sits Lily on a chair in the corner of the room, producing her Iphone and setting up Spotify for her. “I need you to stay here, okay?” Kara attempts to sound firm, but she’s unsure if she nails it or not.

“Okay.” Lily’s features are determined, as though she would love nothing more than to please Kara. She looks more like Lena than ever. Kara smiles, placing the earbuds into Lily’s ears and pressing play.

Kara watches Lily for a moment, making sure she is suitably distracted, before she makes her way to the two-way mirror at the other end of the room. Her arms fold across her chest as she watches Alex sit down opposite Eve. Kara recognizes the small creature that is being wrapped around Eve’s arm; a baby truth seeker. She knows for a fact that Lena owns one of them, but it's not something she's going to divulge to anyone.

“Tell me about the child,” Alex’s voice filters through the glass. Kara glances behind her, ensuring Lily is still listening to music.

“She’s a Luthor,” Eve replies, clearly attempting to be vague. The truth seeker forces her to betray her beloved Lex, though. “Lex found a way to recreate the Daxamite’s mating ritual. He wanted his own weapon. One that was different than Red Daughter. One that he could truly manipulate.” Eve looks outraged as her tongue betrays her, spilling the secrets she has kept for years.

“Is Lex her father?”Kara hears Alex ask. The DEO director’s eyes narrow when Eve laughs, and her lip twitches as she glares at the woman. “Answer the damn question!” she snaps. Eve frowns at Alex, as though put out that her dramatic storytelling isn’t even given a chance to take off.

“No. Lily doesn’t have a father. Not all species require a male and female to procreate,” Eve says, shaking her head. “Lex wanted a Luthor he could trust, not a son or daughter.” Kara’s breath hitches, realizing where Eve is going with this. Brainy had been right all along. “Lily was created using Lena’s DNA.” Eve is smug now, clearly enjoying the fact that she knows more than the highly esteemed agent in front of her. “And Supergirl’s. It’s the perfect plan, really,” Eve muses. “A Kryptonite Luthor? Surely no specimen could be stronger.”

“Why was she in his treehouse?” Kara appreciates the fact that Alex is level headed enough to push for answers, she’s unsure if she could stay calm enough were she in the same situation.

“I put her there,” Eve replies. “Lex would have abandoned her in Kaznia at the first sign of trouble. I figured she’d be safer on American soil. She’s 3 years old, she couldn’t save herself.”

Kara bites down on her bottom lip, struggling to take everything in. She’d allowed herself to believe that Eve was truly evil, and it’s weird to accept that she at least wasn’t awful enough to abandon a child.  _ Her _ child. Her child with Lena.

“I believe in Lex,” Eve interrupts Kara’s thoughts, “but I couldn’t allow a child to suffer at his hands. Not after what happened to Red Daughter.”

Kara suddenly slams her hand against a button next to the mirror, no longer willing to listen to Eve. Kara is already battling with the remainder of Red Daughter within her, she really doesn’t need to hear Eve’s two cents on the issue. Kara turns when she hears Lily slide off of the chair, her heart heavy as she watches the child.  _ Her daughter. _

“Come here, Lily,” Kara murmurs, kneeling down to Lily’s height. Her arms open without even meaning to, and Lily all but crashes into her. “It’s all going to be okay. Things will be better now, I promise.”

Tears sting Kara’s eyes, a volatile lump invading her throat. She stands, lifting Lily and holding her close, and exiting the room. Kara doesn’t need to hear anything more from Eve, afraid that her stomach will finally give out if she does. She carries Lily back towards the medical bay, even if it's just to give herself a private moment with the girl, but Kara stops in her tracks.

There’s a loud staccato of recognizable heels nearby, and a heartbeat that Kara can easily pick out in a crowd. Lena’s here, and Kara suddenly feels nervous. She listens carefully, hearing Lena chat to Brainy. Kara winces at the cool tone Lena uses. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to hearing Lena speak to any of them in the voice usually saved for difficult business partners.

Kara forces herself to keep walking, reassuringly jiggling Lily on her hip. Her smile, that she has forced to her face for Lily’s benefit, falters when they reach the main steps. Lena and Brainy are waiting for them, Lena’s gaze trained on the child in Kara’s arms.

Brainy, however, stares at Kara. He seems to be willing Kara to understand his silent communication. He nods once, his features somber. The test results are back. Everything they had thought was true is accurate, and Kara doesn’t know what the fuck she is supposed to do now. Her gaze meets Lena’s, her insecurity and fear mirrored in Lena’s bright green eyes.

They are barely on speaking terms. There is so much angst between them, pain and anger caused by secrets, but a bigger secret has blown their lives apart even more. The 3 year old in Kara’s arms is most definitely her and Lena’s child. Where the hell do they go from here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback so far!
> 
> PleasePassTheKangarooMate on tumblr if you have any questions!

**Chapter 4.**

Kara rubs Lily's back as she watches Lena carefully. Lena seems frozen, green eyes locked on her tiny look-alike. Well groomed eyebrows are furrowed, train track frown lines forming between them. Kara inwardly curses herself for losing all ability to speak, knowing she needs to do  _ something _ to break Lena out of her little trance. To try and make this introduction less uncomfortable.

She glances at Brainy, jerking her head in the universal sign language for 'go away,' but he doesn't take the hint. Brainy, for all of his excellence, is still so stiflingly awkward in social situations. Kara can feel Lily trying to wriggle out of her arms, and she sighs as she places the child back on her feet.

"Brainy, can you give us a minute?" Kara asks. Her voice brings Lena back down to earth, Lena's eyes welling with unshed tears and her bottom lip disappearing into her mouth.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to leave for more than a minute?" Brainy asks, frowning between the two women. "My calculations indicate that it will take longer than…."

"Brainy, please leave," Kara says, though not unkindly. She glances down at Lily, where the little one is tucked close to her legs, and realizes Lily is well aware of the growing tension. That’s the last thing Kara wants to happen; she wants Lily to only see the inherently  _ good _ person that Lena is. Kara remembers how quickly she herself had been drawn to Lena when they first met.

"Very well." If Brainy is put out by being asked to leave, he doesn't show it. Kara kind of regrets it, though, as now there's no barrier between herself and Lena.

"Lily,  _ this  _ is Lena," Kara murmurs. "Remember Lex told you about her?" Kara kneels down next to her, wrapping her arm around Lily's waist and allowing her hand to settle on a small stomach. "See how much you look alike?" Kara says, just as much for Lena's benefit as Lily's. "Same pretty green eyes," she adds. Kara playfully taps Lily's nose with her finger, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Lena," Lily whispers shyly, nodding. Kara watches as Lena slowly kneels down, hampered by her skirt and heels. Lily, emboldened by the comforting arm around her, sends Lena a little wave. Kara squeezes her gently, attempting to reassure the child meeting her mother for the first time.

"Hi," Lena murmurs, looking and sounding extremely unsure of herself. Kara's heart aches as she thinks of Lena as a child. Lena wasn't much older than Lily when her mother had died, only for her to be unfairly replaced with Lillian. Kara wants to cry at the mere thought of Lena being so young and forced into such coldness. 

Lena had once told her, after several glasses of wine, that Lillian would never hug her. Kara assumes it's why Lena would beam after being shown affection by any of their group. It's what makes Kara feel desperate to hug Lena now, but she knows the affection won't be welcome. 

"You look like my mother." Lena's pained whisper draws Kara from her thoughts. She watches as Lena reaches out with a shaky hand, disappointed when she snatches it back before it makes contact. Lena abruptly stands, smoothing her skirt and looking anywhere but at Kara. "She was in the treehouse when I…" Lena trails off.  _ When I killed Lex. _

"Yeah." Kara wants to tell Lena that Lily doesn't know about what happened, to reassure Lena that she doesn't need to worry, but she can't. Not with Lily right beside them.

Lena nods and it's obvious to Kara that she is desperately rebuilding her walls, clinging to the coldness she was raised around as a way of protecting herself. The sharp line of Lena's jaw twitches, clenching tightly, and shoulders square reflexively. 

"It was very nice to meet you, Lily," Lena says. She's all business, cool and calm, as though she's speaking to an associate rather than a fucking three year old. Kara frowns. This isn't the Lena she knows…. This isn't  _ her _ Lena. Lena turns, as though to leave, and Kara sees red.

"Don't you dare, Lena."

"Excuse me?" Lena's brow lifts, her gaze fierce as she whips around to face Kara. The attempted intimidation doesn't work on Kara, the superhero standing her ground. 

"Don't do this. You're mad at  _ me _ ," Kara says. She stands and steps into Lena's personal space, blue eyes pleading with her best friend. "Be the person you needed when you were a kid," Kara whispers. "You deserved so much better than what you got, don't do that to her."

Lena's features crumble, her mask slipping and the walls around her weakening. Her hands are clammy, and they shake when she unclenches them. A tear slips down her cheek, trickling down to her jaw until Kara catches it with the pad of her thumb. Lena flinches at Kara’s touch and she steps backwards, shoulders sagging in a way that would drive Lillian Luthor insane.

"Not here," Lena pleads. She sounds so fucking small that Kara struggles to hold her own tears at bay. Lena’s eyes dart around the DEO foyer, as though suddenly aware of how many agents are around.

“I have to take Lily back to the medical bay. You could come with us?” Kara suggests. “Please?” Lena looks nervous about going further inside the clandestine agency, further away from any escape route. Lena is no stranger to a breakdown, but it’s usually in her own home with a bottle of scotch for company. The DEO is certainly not a place she wishes to show any signs of weakness. Finally, Lena nods, despite every fibre of her being screaming for her to run.

Before Lena can even take a step forward, she feels something tugging at her hand. She looks down, more tears flooding her gaze when a tiny hand wraps around a few of her fingers. Eyes so much like her own stare up at Lena, and what little resolve she has left crumbles into dust.

“Come on,” Lily says. Her voice is quiet and unsure, but she’s been told by everyone that this is her mother, and she’s desperate for acceptance. The gentle squeeze her hand receives calms Lily slightly. 

Lena and Kara’s eyes meet for one highly charged moment. As much as Lena doesn’t want to right now, they  _ need _ to talk. For Lily’s sake as much as their own; none of this is Lily's fault. Lena clears her throat and nods towards Kara,

"lead the way."

The silence between them as they walk to the medical bay is less than comfortable. A bleak change from the time Kara and Lena usually spent together, but Kara can deal with that. At least for now. Lena came. Lena stayed. That's the main thing.

Both women are completely lost in nervous thoughts, and are only pulled from them when Lily whimpers softly. Alex,. clearly done with Eve for now, is visible through the large window. Lily clearly doesn't want to spend more time around the lady with the needles.

Kara knocks on the window, and signals for Alex to come out before kneeling down in front of Lily. 

"It's okay, little one," Kara reassures her. "No more needles, no more tests."

"Promise?" Lily asks. Kara melts a little, realising that little pout may be the death of her. She can't believe that this little one is hers.

"I promise," Kara says, offering Alex a small smile as she joins them. "Alex is just gonna show you some pictures of your bones. Pretty cool, huh?" If Alex is irritated about being tasked with keeping Lily busy while Kara and Lena talk, she hides it well. Lily looks entirely unimpressed about having to hang out with the lady who stole her blood, but innocent curiosity gets the best of her.

"You'll stay?" Lily looks between Kara and Lena, suddenly nervous that they'll leave.

"We'll be right here," Kara confirms. Lily studies her for a moment, as though searching for a lie, before allowing herself to be led back into the medical bay. She stops before the door can be closed, wide eyes looking back at Kara.

"Lin... Kara?" Lily corrects herself, little hands twisting together in front of her stomach.

"Right here," Kara repeats. "I promise."

The door finally clicks closed and both women watch Alex and Lily through the window. The silence becomes unbearable and Kara knows it will stay that way unless she’s the one to break it.

“I’m glad you came,” Kara says, watching Lena out of the corner of her eye. Lena is staring straight ahead, her eyes following Lily’s every move.

“I had to see what kind of mess my dear brother has made now,” Lena dryly remarks. Kara sighs.

“I know for a fact that isn’t the only reason you came. I know you, Lena,” Kara says. “You came for her. Our  _ daughter _ ." The words feel foreign on her tongue. Lily doesn't even know yet that Kara is her mother, too.

“Despite what many people may think of me, I’m not someone who would allow an innocent person to suffer because of Lex’s selfish actions. She’s just a child. She doesn’t deserve to be punished just for being born.” Lena swallows thickly, refusing to voice the bitter thought that pushes to the forefront of her mind.  _ Like I was. _

“Nobody in their right mind would think that,” Kara reassures her. “You’re a good person, Lena. I know this is hard for you, being forced to spend time with me without being given a second to be mad.” It hurts Kara to hear the cold, sarcastic laugh that bubbles from Lena’s throat, but Kara tries to her best to hide it from her features. “I really hope we can come back from this, Lena. I hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s not that easy, Kara,” Lena murmurs. “I spent months fighting with you over Sam, and I didn’t even know it was  _ you _ I was fighting with. That it was you who didn’t trust me.” Lena shakes her head, blinking away tears that just won’t quit stinging her eyes. “You barked orders at me, telling me I was wrong for using Kryptonite. For creating it to help you, help  _ us _ stop Reign and save our friend. Even after I found a way to recreate the Harun-El, I felt like a damn villain,” Lena all but whispers. 

“Lena, I never thought you were a villain,” Kara says. “I swear to you. It was about me, not you.” Kara is desperate for Lena to believe her, feeling more and more lost the further that Lena seems to drift away from her.

“I asked for your identity and you wouldn’t tell me because I’m a Luthor. You said as much,” Lena says, her tone laced with bitterness. “I have fought  _ so _ hard to prove to people that I am not my brother. I’ve helped at every opportunity, fought alongside you and it…” Lena sighs sadly, “it wasn’t good enough.”

Kara stares down at her feet, battling with the lump forming in her throat. She remembers being so pissed at Lena back then for keeping secrets, but she understands why Lena did it now. If Kara Danvers had walked into L-Corp and asked Lena about kryptonite, she would have received a straight answer. It wasn’t Lena’s friend Kara that demanded answers, though. It was Supergirl.

They’ve both been keeping secrets from each other for so long, in what feels like a tit for tat battle, without either woman ever realizing the full extent.

“It _was_ good enough, Lena.  _ You _ were good enough,” Kara states. “You always have been. I kept my identity from you because I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me. It would have killed me,” she murmurs sadly. “I don’t think I know how to be without you anymore, Lena.”

Green eyes snap up to meet blue, badly concealed curiosity mingling with wet pain. There’s an ache in Lena’s chest that she hasn’t felt since Jack died, and she doesn’t know what to make of that. Lena would always pride herself on finding solutions to problems, but she is well and truly at a loss right now. Pain burns every ounce of her soul and she isn’t even going to have space to heal, because now there’s a 3 year old who is going to be relying on her. On both of them.

Two sets of hands frantically wipe at tear soaked faces when the door to the medical bay opens. Alex steps outside, her features stained with regret as she interrupts them.

“I know you guys have some things to deal with,” Alex begins, “but I think we should get Lily out of here. One of our agents got hurt and it sounds a little gruesome. I don’t think she should see it.” Lena turns to face Kara, silently questioning her.

“Oh, uh. Okay.” Kara is visibly flustered, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. “I mean, I was gonna take her to my apartment, but if you wanted to…”

“No,” Lena cuts her off. “I think that’s for the best. I’ll arrange for some things to be brought over. Clothes and stuff…” Lena sighs, trailing off. Her eyes seem somehow greener and Kara almost flinches at the intensity within her gaze. “I’d like to be debriefed on everything you have learned,” Lena adds, words aimed at Alex but eyes still trained on Kara.

“Of course,” Alex nods. “I’ll have an agent fill you in, or if you don’t mind waiting I can debrief you once I’ve handled this situation,” Alex offers.

“An agent is fine,” Lena says. Alex frowns, but merely nods. She’s not going to force Lena to talk to her if she isn’t ready to. Lena looks away from Kara, eyes searching for Lily. She finds her in the doorway, her face partially hidden behind the door frame. Lena kneels down in front of Lily, taking a small hand into her own. “I’ll see you soon,” Lena murmurs.

“Stay?” Lily asks, her bottom lip puffing outwards. Lena sighs, a sad smile ghosting on her lips.

“Not right now. You’ll have fun with Kara,” Lena says. Her thumb gently strokes Lily’s knuckles, “I’ll see you soon,” she repeats. The myriad of emotions smattered in Lily’s eyes mirror her own, Lena assumes, and she fights off the fresh bout of tears that threaten to fall. Leaving is harder than Lena thought it would be, but she forces herself to stand up. The agent, that Alex has called over, is hovering awkwardly nearby and Lena gives him a nod. He motions for Lena to follow him, and unwilling legs are forced to comply. Lena leaves, and she can’t bring herself to look back.

“She just needs time,” Alex murmurs to Kara, tenderly rubbing her little sister’s back. “It’ll all work out,” she adds and she fully believes it. 

There’s no universe in which Lena Luthor isn’t entirely enamored with Kara Danvers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted another Supercorp fic called "Guardians" It's a little different to this, but feel free to check it out ;-)
> 
> Thank you for all of the amazing feedback so far, and an extra special thank you to Punportunist for her help!

**Chapter 5.**

The more time Kara spends with Lily, the more Red Daughter’s memories sneak to the forefront of her mind. Kara has visions of the tiny toddler seeking affection from the other version of herself, small arms wrapping around her neck and holding tight. She can feel the love Red Daughter had for Lily, Kara’s head spinning from the sheer strength of the emotions that now seem to belong to her.

It’s only been 2 days since Kara brought Lily home, but it’s already cemented into her soul that she would do  _ anything _ for this little girl. Kara would die for Lily, even break her own rule and kill for her if it was necessary. Anything Lily needs, Kara will move the earth to provide it, and she’s realizing that Lily’s laugh might be her favorite sound in the whole world.

Kara’s emotions seem to be on a permanent roller coaster these days. She finds her heart aching whenever Lily fidgets  _ exactly _ like Lena, but the shiny green eyes gazing at her so lovingly is like a soothing band-aid being applied to her heart. 

Lily is also a reminder of the good moments between Kara and Lena. The way her little brows furrow when she concentrates is the perfect image of Lena during game nights. The  _ fierce _ glare Lily shoots her after hearing the word  _ no  _ had Kara ready to hand her some heels and push her into a boardroom.

Lily’s smile, though, well that’s all Zor-El. Her whole face lights up, little teeth on show in a beam that crinkles her eyes. It doesn't take much to make that smile appear either. Ice cream after dinner, or the picture books that Alex and Kelly bought for her seemingly making Lily’s entire day. Lily’s so social too, like Kara, and has been enjoying meeting Kara’s friends. Nia, in particular. Kara assumes Lily recognizes a kindred spirit. It’s certainly how Kara felt when she first met Nia and her kind and playful nature.

The one thing that breaks Kara, though, is the way Lily always seems to be searching the crowd around her for something else.  _ Someone.  _ Someone who isn’t there. She hasn’t asked for her since her first night in the apartment, but Kara can see the yearning in her eyes everytime there’s a knock on the door.

It’s what prompts Kara to text Lena, inviting her to game night. Kara doubts that Lena will accept, but she hopes her message will at least encourage Lena to suggest something else. She knows Lena cares, the onslaught of clothes and toys that had been delivered to the apartment is evidence of that, but it’s Lena’s presence that is more important to Lily. It’s how Lena was raised, surrounded by all of the material items she desired, but very little affection. It’s not how Kara wants Lily’s life to be, and there’s no way Lena wants that either.

Kara sighs softly, gazing down at the little girl crashed out on her sofa. Lily deserves to have Lena in her life, and honestly, Lena deserves Lily too. Kara has an idea, one that might backfire, but she figures Lena already hates her right now anyway. Kara carefully slides out from underneath the legs splayed on her lap, and heads into the bedroom.

She finds her laptop on the dresser and perches on the edge of her bed. Her gaze lands on the toddler bed in the corner for a small moment, a smile burgeoning on her lips. Kara opens the calendar app on the computer, checking to see if she still has access to Lena’s schedule. She’s surprised to see that Lena hasn’t removed her even though she’s had a few days to do so. It’s a small victory.

Alex would make fun of them for sharing their schedules with each other, but it always made sense to them to do so. Being best friends with a busy CEO meant that lunches together would need to be squeezed in, and Kara liked knowing when she could surprise Lena with her favorite take-out.

Assuming there’s no last second changes, it looks like Lena is free for an hour in the afternoon and Kara comes to a decision that makes her feel a little nervous. This isn’t about her, though. This is about Lily.

Kara switches to an article she started writing last night, busying herself with double checking facts and adding sources while Lily naps. She gets lost in the words, allowing her mind to drift from the exhausting chain of dramas her life has become. Eliza had told her to grab every rare moment to herself whenever they were presented to her. It’s what kept her sane when Alex was a child. Kara gets more work done in an hour than the last few days combined, and it feels  _ good. _

Kara has moved on to searching for a new apartment by the time Lily wakes up. The little one is still groggy, her hand rubbing her eyes as she shuffles into the bedroom. Lily wordlessly clambers onto Kara’s bed and snuggles into Kara’s side, drawing a smile from her newfound mother. Kara wraps one arm around her, continuing to scroll and allowing Lily a chance to wake up properly.

“What are you doing?” Lily finally speaks, her finger jabbing against the screen.

“I’m looking for a new apartment,” Kara says. “A bigger one so you can have your own bedroom,” she explains. As much as Kara prefers having Lily so close by, she knows that Lily will need her own space.

“And Lena?” Lily asks, her little brows furrowing.

“Well,” Kara sighs, struggling to find the right words. “Lena has her own apartment. She sleeps there.” Kara watches the achingly familiar frown deepen. “But, we’re gonna go see her today,” she adds quickly to distract the child from asking more questions that Kara doesn’t have answers to.

“Really?” Lily’s face lights up in a way that convinces Kara she’s making the right decision about the surprise visit. Lena  _ hates _ when most people do that to her, but always made allowances for Kara. Well, she used to. It seems like the only way to get through to Lena, though. An advanced warning would allow for an excuse. It feels manipulative and almost passive aggressive, traits that feel out of character for Kara, but she hopes that some progress can be made by catching Lena off guard.

“Yep,” Kara nods. “Should we take some donuts?” she asks in a conspiratorial whisper, already knowing the answer.

“Chocolate?!” Kara laughs at the eager response, gently squeezing the little body still tucked into her side. Lily fits there so perfectly, as though made to be there. In some ways, she was.

“Absolutely.”

It takes Kara longer to be ready to leave the apartment now that she has Lily. Little fingers lack the motor skill required to tie sneaker laces and zip a jacket closed, and the girl’s fidgety nature ensures she struggles to stay still long enough for Kara to help her. A little of her Mother’s super speed helps, though.

“Do you remember the rules about going outside?” Kara asks, kneeling down to face her miniature Lena.

“Hold your hand,” Lily says. Kara holds Lily’s gaze, nodding slightly to encourage her to continue. “Don’t talk to weirdos,” Lily parrots Nia’s input from the night before. Kara barely stops herself from rolling her eyes.

“Don’t talk to  _ anyone _ you don’t know,” Kara amends for her. “Good job, little one,” she praises. She straightens back to her full height and holds her hand out for Lily to take, the little hand slotting into Kara’s like a newly found jigsaw piece. Another band-aid.

The walk to Kara’s favorite donut place takes a little longer than expected, Kara still getting used to walking at a pace that suits Lily. She doesn’t mind, though. The familiar walk feels different,  _ better, _ with the little one by her side. Lily seems to like walking, like Kara does, and Kara assumes it’s because she’s been cooped up in Lex’s hideouts for her entire life.

Eventually, though, little legs grow tired and Kara scoops Lily into her arms as they leave the donut store, allowing Lily to hold the bag. She smiles when Lily cranes her neck to look over the crowd of people walking. Kara points down the block at the tall building with a recognizable L on the side of it.

“That’s L-Corp. That’s where Lena is,” Kara says as she dodges around a group of teenagers. “You see that shape? That’s the letter L, I always look for that when I visit Lena,” she explains. It’s a watered down version of the truth, Kara always looking for the building from a little higher up.

Lily’s eyes never leave the L-Corp sign until they are directly underneath it, and Kara can hear Lily’s heartbeat quicken as they step inside the main entrance. It’s so fucking  _ pure _ that Kara swears she can feel her own heart swell. The nearest security guard motions for them to bypass their station as soon as he recognizes Kara, and Kara is relieved that Lena hasn’t had her unlimited access revoked.

Lena may say she doesn’t want Kara, or the others, around her anymore, but she hasn’t made any effort to keep them out. Lena’s actions are always louder than her words, whether she means for them to be or not.

“You wanna press the top button?” Kara asks as they step into the elevator. Lily nods, stretching as far as she can towards the panel. “Easy, little one,” Kara murmurs and she leans forwards to give Lily access. Kara catches a little hand gently when it drifts towards the other buttons, conscious of the other people joining them. Lily pouts, but doesn’t make any further effort to go crazy with the buttons. Kara realizes she’ll need to keep an eye out for that in future.

“Now?” Lily questions as the doors slide open on a random floor.

“Not yet,” Kara chuckles. Lily’s eagerness is a nice distraction from the nerves that are starting to swell within her. Kara hates that. She hasn’t been nervous around Lena since their very first meeting, and even then the nerves had dissipated pretty quickly. Not this time around, though. “Now,” Kara says after a short moment.

Lily wriggles out of Kara’s arms as soon as they step out of the elevator, choosing to hold her hand instead. She’s still clutching the bag of donuts when Kara leads her to Lena’s new assistant. Holly recognizes her almost immediately from seeing her downstairs on a regular basis, and beams at the reporter who is always kind to her, her gaze shifting down to Lily.

“I see Miss Luthor has a new visitor.” Lily clings to Kara’s leg as soon Holly speaks to her, but the assistant’s kind smile doesn’t even falter. “Go on inside,” she says to Kara. Her hand moves to the intercom, giving Lena a whole six seconds to prepare for her incoming visitors. Kara knocks, not waiting for an answer before she gently nudges Lily inside.

Lena hasn’t even had time to rise from behind her desk, and she looks flustered. Her lip twitches in the way it usually does when she is caught off guard. An outsider wouldn’t notice the change in Lena’s appearance, but Kara sure as hell does. Raven hair is still perfectly in place, and her make-up is as flawless as ever, but her gaze is  _ tired.  _ As though even just existing is exhausting to her right now.

“We, uh, brought a little sugary goodness,” Kara says, forcing a wide smile to her lips and doing her best to sound enthusiastic for Lily’s benefit. “Go on, little one,” she murmurs to Lily. She’s surprised at the way Lily lurches forward, tripping over her own feet ever so slightly as she makes her way across the office to Lena.

“Oh.” Lena has the sense to stand and meet Lily halfway. Recovering from the surprise, Lena kneels down. She laughs nervously at the way Lily thrusts the bag into her hands. Two sets of intense green eyes meet, and Lily suddenly grows shy.

“Got you chocolate,” Lily mumbles, her little finger finding its way into her mouth. It’s a habit Kara hasn’t had enough time to break.

“Thank you, Lily.” Lena is painfully aware of how breathless she sounds, and it takes every ounce of willpower Lena has to stop herself from staring at Lily. She instantly regrets the few days she has taken to lick her wounds and read the files Alex had sent over, hating herself for missing out on an opportunity to bond with this child.  _ Her _ child. “Do you like the chocolate ones, too?” Lena asks, surprising even herself at her willingness to hold Lily’s attention. Lena smiles kindly when Lily nods and she reaches into the bag. “Well, seeing as you went to the trouble of getting them, it’s only fair that you should get the first one.” Lily’s eyes widen when Lena hands her a donut.

“I love chocolate,” Lily says, her tone and features serious. Chocolate is  _ definitely _ a serious and important matter. Little arms are suddenly thrown around Lena’s neck, her little body slamming into Lena’s with more force than a three year old should have. 

Lena is jarred for a moment, shocked tears blurring her gaze and a lump jumping to her throat. She allows her arms to gently wrap around Lily, not even caring that there’s now chocolate on the back of her neck. Lena hears Kara sniffle and she does not dare look up at the other woman. Lena’s barely holding it together as it is.

Lena keeps waiting for Lily to end the hug, bracing herself for the disappointment, but it doesn’t come. Lily sinks further into Lena, the Mother she waited 3 years to meet. Lena lets out a shaky breath and slowly rises upwards, holding Lily close. Her wet gaze finally meets Kara’s, and she notices that Kara isn’t faring any better with her fight against persistent tears.

“Let’s sit down,” Lena murmurs, the suggestion aimed at Kara as much as Lily. Kara seems almost as eager to stay as Lily is. The eye contact drops when Lena settles herself on the sofa, Lily comfortably on her knee. The child’s attention soon returns to her donut, but one little hand still grasps Lena’s shirt. 

Lena doesn’t miss the fact that Kara chooses the seat furthest away and guilt gnaws at her gut. After her debrief at the DEO, Alex sent her everything in writing, along with a few extra files that Lena hadn’t been expecting.

Lena has spent 2 days seeking comfort at the bottom of a bottle of scotch and reading through everything. Lena read about each and every person who had been hurt, or at least threatened, because they carried the knowledge of Supergirl’s true identity. Even before Kara became Supergirl, her adoptive father had been manipulated into actions against his own wishes. All because he wanted to protect Kara’s true heritage.

The files read like a tragic biography, and Lena’s heart had ached with each passing page. Kara had lost so much, more than anyone Lena knows. She wants nothing more than to mend her relationship with her best friend, but the pain of the secret still bubbles within her. Of all the people in Kara’s life, who know she is Supergirl, why couldn’t Lena be trusted? She would  _ never _ betray Kara. Lena would die first.

“Does she know about you?” Lena asks, her voice so low that only super hearing can pick it up. “That she’s yours, too?” Lena keeps her features passive as she studies Kara. She frowns when Kara shakes her head and green eyes narrow. “Why not? How could it possibly benefit you to keep it from her?” Kara sighs heavily at the questions, sensing Lena’s rising suspicions. 

“She’s a little young for an alien biology lesson,” Kara says dryly, mindful to be as vague as she possibly can. Not that Lily is even listening, she’s much too focused on her sticky treat. “It doesn’t matter, Lena. She’s  _ everything _ ,” Kara says, her voice thick. Kara’s fist flies to her own chest, “what I  _ feel _ when I look at her…. That’s…. That’s all I need.” Kara looks away, hastily swiping at stray tears.

“She has your smile,” Lena says, an olive branch.

“I know. She has your  _ everything, _ ” Kara replies with a wet laugh. Her chin wobbles, her baby blue gaze becoming desperate. “I  _ miss _ you. We’ve only missed three lunch dates, but there’s a part of me that just feels  _ lost.  _ I meant what I said, Lena. I really don’t know how to be without you.” Kara sniffles loudly, clearing her throat as she looks away. She wills herself to calm down. The last thing she wants to do is upset Lily, too.

“I know,” Lena whispers. “I want to understand  _ why _ , Kara. I really do. I’m struggling to make sense of why you couldn’t just come to me.” Lena sighs heavily, glancing down at Lily as the child eyes up the bag of donuts beside them. “We can’t do this now,” Lena says, moving the bag out of Lily’s reach and not fully understanding why she does so.

“Come to the apartment,” Kara says. “Tonight, just the three of us. We can talk once Lily is asleep.” Kara chews on her bottom lip, desperate for Lena to say yes. “Please, Lena?” Lena looks down at Lily, surprised at the pleading within eyes so similar to her own. There’s no chance in hell she can say no now.  _ Fuck. _

“I should be finished at around six.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all of the great feedback I've received! PleasePassTheKangarooMate on tumblr :)

**Chapter 6.**

Lena Luthor is intimidated by very little on this planet. She enjoys a challenge, relishes them even. The old men in the boardroom, who didn't appreciate a young female CEO, were there to be proven wrong and won over. Formulas in the lab were made to be tweaked and perfected. The people of National City, who were rightfully repulsed by her brother, were an opportunity for Lena to revive the shattered Luthor name. She's intelligent, too, the smartest person in most rooms.

Her weakness, though, is Kara. Her kryptonite, if you will. From the moment they met, Kara's kindness and inherent goodness had warmed Lena's soul. Even when they disagreed over Lena's alien detection device, Kara spoke to her respectfully. She listened to Lena's thoughts, having a conversation with her instead of just brushing Lena off as just another Luthor.

It's why Lena had given Kara as much access to her as possible. Kara had seen what was truly inside Lena, and trusted her enough to come to her when people were in danger. The kind smile and lack of judgement in blue eyes allowed Lena to lower her guard down. She let Kara in, trusted her, and loved her. 

Lena wonders if the arguments over kryptonite would have been any different had she known Supergirl and Kara were one and the same. Perhaps she would have listened more, discussed it more, but the end result would have likely been the same. Lena stands by the choice she had made to recreate kryptonite. It had helped in the end, and led her to calculate how to make the Harun-el. Harun-el which saved an entire planet, including Kara's Mother. It was the first time Lena had truly felt proud of herself, allowed herself to believe she had  _ finally _ stepped out from her evil brother's shadow.

Lena hates the way she can't shake the feeling of betrayal. She so desperately wishes she could. There's a huge part of her that truly does understand why Kara kept the secret. She can only imagine the pressure that comes from being one of Earth's resident superheroes. Having to live up to damn near impossible expectations, and putting her life in danger almost every week. Lena understands the relief Kara must have felt just being herself around her best friend. 

She could just be Kara Danvers, a talented reporter who could set aside her worries for an hour to discuss NSync reunions over lunch. Kara Danvers who gazed at Lena for just a little too long, and whose absence was always felt when she left Lena's office each day. 

Lena sighs heavily, leaning back in her chair as her fingers massage her temples. Kara Danvers is who she is, Supergirl is just what she does. Kara was never hiding her  _ true _ self from Lena, only an alter ego who was always submerged in danger. Lena can't hide from her own feelings any longer. It's not betrayal that leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, it's envy. She's  _ jealous. _

Jealous that she couldn't be there for Kara after an exhausting victory against evil. Jealous that she couldn't console her after a brutal loss, to hug Kara and tell her how truly _ wonderful _ she is. How  _ brave _ she is. How  _ good _ she is. 

Lena chuckles dryly to herself, realizing that her brother has accidentally given her an opportunity to raise a child with the best possible person. His last diabolical plan has gifted Lena one last victory over him. He's dead, and she has the world's greatest gift.

Lex being gone means Lena doesn't have to be scared about having one more weakness. For the first time in Lena's life, she is free. Free to allow herself to completely fall in love with her little girl, to allow her heart to walk around outside her chest. Lena knows she  _ should _ be terrified by that thought, but thinking about Lily fills Lena with so much warmth that she feels like she might combust.

Lena glances down at her cell phone, checking the time. It’s only a little after five, but Lena’s brain has checked out for the day. All she wants to do is go see Lily. Lena had convinced herself that the best thing to do would be to hold Lily at arm’s length, whilst still providing for her. She had been so scared of messing Lily up, the way Lillian had done to her. 

Lena had been kidding herself, she had realized that as soon as Lily threw herself into her arms. It would be impossible for Lena to screw her up. She’s  _ nothing _ like Lillian, who would have instantly pushed Lena away from her. Who would berate Lena over her posture, or for crying. Lena would never do that, the feeling of that little body in her arms made her feel only love.

She had long resigned herself to never becoming a mother. Long days, and sometimes weekends, at L-Corp made it damn near impossible to date. Even her past relationship with James had been more about convenience than true love, meeting him through work and him having a similar work ethic. Finding someone to spend her life with and raise a family with had seemed impossible.

It's that thought that makes Lena slam the lid down on her computer, no longer remotely interested in continuing any work today. She had been planning on dropping into Catco on her way home this evening, but Lena decides that it can wait until tomorrow. James would call her if there was anything out of the ordinary going on over there.

Lena stops at Holly's desk on her way out, collecting the delivery that had arrived for her and sending the assistant home for the day. Lena smiles softly as she looks into the gift bag, nostalgia bringing a lump to her throat.

The elevator ride is kind of awkward, Holly still a little intimidated by Lena, but Lena makes a point of praising Holly's hard work today. Lena definitely made the right choice by moving Holly to her office. 

"Have a good night, Holly," Lena says as they part ways outside L-Corp. Her driver is waiting for her and the older man gives her a knowing smile when Lena relays her required destination. Like many others, he had noticed that the change in Lena's demeanour was synonymous with her friendship with Kara.

Lena has always been polite to him, and has always paid him well, but there's a warmth to Lena since Kara came into her life. She smiles a lot more when Kara is in the car with her, too. 

He doesn't say much, he never does, but he's rooting for those kids.

……..

Kara knows she should probably have Lily help clear up her toys, of which there are  _ many _ thanks to Lena’s frantic spending, but she doesn’t have the heart to interrupt whichever TV show Lily is engrossed in. Kara doubts, even with her small amount of memories, that Lily got to watch much TV in her old life. 

While Lily had clearly been well looked after, it doesn’t seem like she got to do many of the simple activities that other kids her age enjoyed. So, this time, Kara chooses to use her super speed to clear up the toys scattered around her apartment. Kara isn’t sure why she’s so desperate to clean up for Lena’s visit, Lena has certainly seen the apartment in much worse conditions. The aftermath to most game nights makes Lily’s mess look like nothing.

It takes Kara a few seconds to straighten the place out, and she grins at the giggles floating across the apartment. A glance at the clock tells Kara that Lena will probably be here soon, and she decides to join Lily for a little bit. The apartment can’t get any cleaner at this point. Kara wanders across the apartment, freezing as soon as she spots the show Lily is watching. Her jaw drops.

Kara Danvers has suffered through many indignities in her life, but  _ this _ ? This takes the cake. Kara scowls, slumping down next to Lily on the sofa. Her eyes narrow as they watch The Animated Adventures of  _ Batman _ , her lips pursing together. Batman isn’t even  _ that _ cool. He can’t even fly!

“Look!” Lily points at the screen with a grin as Batman scales a building, certainly with a lot less grace than Supergirl has. Kara really doesn’t see what’s so impressive about the guy. His cousin is much more talented, and definitely has better social skills. It’s not like Kara can tell Lily to stop enjoying something, though, so she silently suffers through it. It’s a little easier to bear when Lily snuggles into Kara’s side and Kara suddenly feels lighter than she has in days.

The knock at the door would be an unwelcome disturbance had it been anyone else. A quick x-ray influenced glance shows Lena waiting in the hallway with a bag, and Kara follows Lily to the door. She scoops the little one into her arms and opens the door, revealing a nervous Lena. Lily immediately wriggles out of Kara’s grasp and throws herself at Lena, little arms wrapping around Lena’s legs. Lena is thrown off balance for a second, one hand grabbing the door frame to steady herself.

“I guess she missed you,” Kara says, laughing lightly. She’s delighted when Lena smiles at her in response. “Lily, why don’t we let Lena come inside,” Kara urges. She doesn’t miss the way Lena’s eyes glitter when she looks down at their daughter. Lily removes herself from Lena’s legs, albeit begrudgingly, and Kara ushers Lena inside. She automatically starts making coffee, not needing to ask Lena how she’d like it, and watches out of the corner of her eye as Lena kneels down to Lily’s height.

“I got you something,” Lena says, handing Lily the gift bag. Lily  _ beams _ , gazing at Lena as though she hung the moon and the stars. “Go ahead,” Lena murmurs. Tiny hands pull a brown teddy bear from the bag, Lily instantly clutching it to her chest. “I had one just like it when I was a little girl,” Lena says.

“Thank you!” Lily looks proud of herself for remembering her manners, and she rewards herself with a hug from Lena. Lena draws Lily into her arms, the bear trapped in between them.

“You’re very welcome,” Lena smiles. Her eyes meet Kara’s, her smile not faltering this time.

“I can bring the coffee over,” Kara says, her voice almost as soft as her gaze. She’s trying to give Lena a quiet moment with Lily.

"Come see!" Lily demands. She grabs Lena's hand and drags her over to the sofa with strength that Lena doesn't think she'll get used to anytime soon. "Sit," Lily says, plopping onto the sofa and patting the space beside her.

Lena allows the tiny dictator to boss her around and sits down, Lily instantly shimmying closer to her. One hand remains firmly wrapped around her new bear, her free hand grasping onto Lena’s. Lena doesn’t think anyone has stolen her heart as quickly as this. Well, maybe one other person has. She smirks at the show playing on Kara's TV, her green eyes drowned in mirth as she glances across at the other woman.

"Don't get me started," Kara grumbles good naturedly, grabbing a couple of mugs from the cupboard. Lena chuckles, her thumb stroking the top of Lily’s hand without Lena even realizing it. She misses the way Kara completely melts at the sight. “Here you go, pretty girl.” Kara joins them, handing Lily a sippy cup filled with apple juice.

Lily’s looks down at her hands, having some kind of internal crisis over which hand she should free up. Kara bites her lip to stifle her grin, and places the cup on the coffee table.

“It’s okay,” Kara says, placing both mugs of coffee down as well. “I’ll pass it to you when you get thirsty. I won’t make you choose between Lena and your bear,” she teases. Kara eases down next to Lily, looking over the top of her head to find Lena already watching her. “I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” Lena doesn’t know what else to say. Conversations with Kara used to be so easy, so genuine, and Lena doesn’t want to force one purely to hide the awkward silence. Kara, however, doesn’t seem to agree.

“She likes apple juice,” Kara says, her eyes dropping to fondly gaze at Lily for a moment. “And Pizza, but she’s still on the fence about potstickers, which is painful for me.” Kara playfully clutches her chest. “Chocolate donuts, as you know, are  _ very _ important and…”

“It’s okay,” Lena cuts Kara off. “I know what you’re doing, but I’m not going anywhere. I’m all in, Kara,” Lena promises. Kara smiles, nodding. She doesn’t need to tell Lena everything she has learned about Lily so far because Lena will be here, ready and willing to learn it all for herself.

Their eyes lock for a moment that’s just too long, intense and full of history that neither can fully understand. Kara’s stomach feels fluttery, much like it always did when she’s around Lena. She licks her lips, utterly confused by the way Lena’s eyes dart down to them. The air between them feels thick, the tiny barrier between them completely oblivious to anything that isn’t on the TV.

Lena composes herself first, clearing her throat and forcing herself to look at the TV just in time for the end credits. The quiet whine of disappointment from Lily finally forces Kara out of her confused thoughts.

“So,  _ what _ are you gonna call your new bear?” Kara asks, also shifting Lena’s attention back to Lily. Lily looks downright delighted to have both women focusing on her, and her little nose wrinkles as she attempts to think of the  _ perfect _ name for her new friend.

“I don’t know,” Lily mumbles, looking extremely put out. She looks up at Lena, wide green eyes pleading for help. “What name did you give your one?” Lena chuckles lightly at the question, a little embarrassed about giving that information away as an adult.

“Well, my bear was called Miss Pizzly,” Lena says, a blush pinkening the tip of her ears.

“Do you still have her?” Lily asks.

“No,” Lena sighs. “I lost her.” Lena keeps it simple, seeing no reason to burden Lily with the full story. Lillian threw the bear out when Lena was seven, once Lillian deemed Lena too old for such toys. The cruelty behind the act came all too naturally to the domineering matriarch. Miss Pizzly had been all Lena had left of her birth mother.

“Can I call mine Miss Pizzly?” Lily asks, not realizing how important it is to Lena.

“Absolutely.” Lena smiles broadly and she dips her head, dropping a kiss to Lily’s forehead. Kara blinks rapidly as she watches the exchange, fighting off tears yet again. She’s gonna need Lily and Lena to stop being so damn adorable together, because she’s starting to genuinely worry about becoming dehydrated. 

“Can I bring Miss Pizzly tomorrow?” Lily asks, whipping around to look at Kara.

“Of course,” Kara smiles. Kara catches Lena’s questioning gaze and she smiles. “Lily is coming to Catco tomorrow so I can do some work,” Kara says. “You know, Lily, Lena is the boss at Catco.” Lily’s jaw slackens, her eyes widening.

“Lena’s  _ your _ boss?” Lily asks.

“Yep,” Kara nods. “She’s a great boss, too.” Blue meets green once more, Lena receiving Kara’s hint loud and clear.

“I’ve been meaning to spend more time at Catco,” Lena admits, biting down on her bottom lip. Since her break up with James, Lena may have been visiting her latest acquisition a lot less than usual. “I can come and check on you guys tomorrow,” she adds, throwing Lily a wink. She doesn’t miss the fact that Kara smiles just as widely as Lily.

“Maybe we could have lunch together?” Kara pipes up, feeling only slightly guilty about putting Lena in a position where she can’t say no. Not without upsetting the tiny version of herself, anyway.

Lena rolls her eyes, knowing exactly what Kara is up to. The way Lily stares up at her, so hopeful and excited, makes Lena feel cruel for even considering saying no. As much as Lena doesn’t think she’s ready to spend so much time with Kara again, she’s  _ definitely _ ready to see Lily as much as possible.

“Lunch would be great,” Lena says. A tiny body slams into her, and Lena briefly wonders if her ribs might be in danger sometime soon as she wraps her arms around Lily. She’s so fucking  _ smitten _ , though, that she doesn’t really care about her ribs. 

All Lena cares about right now, is the two people in this apartment with her. She doesn’t entirely understand her feelings for one of them, though. Lily’s easy. She’s her daughter, a tiny loveable part of herself, but Kara… well that’s what Lena can’t work out. Lena has cut people out of her life with no questions asked after a betrayal, but she doesn't think she could ever do that to Kara. Even if a large part of her wanted her to.

Nope. Kara Danvers has truly made her mark on Lena Luthor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

  
  


Catco is in its usual state of print day bedlam as Kara carries Lily towards James' office. There's a lot of people rushing around, talking over each other as they hurry to include a last minute celebrity drama in the new issue. So much so, that only a few people seem to notice the child fast asleep in Kara’s arms at all, and even those who do don't seem overly interested. It's normal within a big company for co-workers to know very little about each other's personal lives. Even when said co-worker is Kara Danvers, their resident pulitzer winner.

“Hey, James, can I borrow one of your couches?” Kara asks, without looking up. She gently lays Lily and Miss Pizzly on one of the couches inside James’ office, not bothering to wait for permission. “She is  _ not _ a morning pers….Lena!” Kara’s eyes widen as she realizes that it’s Lena behind the desk, not James. “I didn’t think you’d already be here.”

“James took a couple of personal days,” Lena says. “His Aunt needed his help and I figured I was dropping by anyway…” Lena trails off with a shrug. Her gazes softens when it lands on Lily’s sleeping form, a smile stretching across her lips before Lena can even consider stopping it.

“So, you’re gonna be working out of here?” Kara asks. Lena easily spots the hope on Kara’s features, and she really doesn’t know how to deal with that.

“Studies show that production and morale is always at its highest when there’s a noticeable presence of a supportive superior,” Lena states, talking with her hands in a way that Kara always finds adorable. “I can help here, and I can still keep up with L-Corp. Holly will let me know if there’s anything I have to deal with personally.”

“It’ll be nice having you around,” Kara says. The air between them becomes thick with an awkward tension and Kara regrets saying that out loud. Lena is clearly not ready for things to go back to how they were between them. “Lily will be thrilled to see you,” Kara adds, knowing Lena will at least appreciate  _ that  _ sentiment.

“I’ll be honest,” Lena bites her lip, “it’s actually the main reason I brought my work here.” Kara frowns at that, sighing softly.

“Lena, you don’t need to be at my apartment or CatCo to see Lily,” Kara murmurs. “You know that, right? She’s just as much as yours as mine. I guess I was trying to give you some time, but I was hoping we’d work something out about living arrangements and stuff.” Kara is serious, her expression grim as she realizes that she and Lena are similar to a divorced couple.

“I just thought, you know….” Lena stops herself. She shakes her head, unable to voice the fears she has about becoming a parent. While the pep talks she has given herself have helped a little bit, the self doubt that Lillian had instilled in her as a child still remains. Lena stands and walks across to the couch Lily is sleeping on, her features gentle as she gazes down at her daughter. 

So innocent, untainted despite everything, so trusting. The swell of love inside Lena is overwhelming. She had heard about parents falling in love with their child at first sight, but Lena never expected it to happen like this. Lily’s a toddler and every lifetime movie she’s seen always showed the child as a baby.

“She’s perfect,” Kara murmurs from beside Lena. “I look at her and all I want to do is hold her close, and protect her from everything. I’ve never felt love like this before.” Kara’s voice drops to an almost whisper, her head ducking. Kara sits on the edge of the couch, her fingers lightly stroking Lily’s hair.

“And yet you won’t tell her that she’s yours,” Lena says. There’s no malice behind the statement, merely curiosity. Kara smiles gently, shaking her head ever so slightly.

“Trust me, Lena. Lily’s gonna know that I’m her mother, too,” Kara tells her, her gaze not leaving Lily. “She’ll know because of how much I love her, not because I’ve given her some ill advised biology lesson before she even knows it’s unique for two women to create a child. She doesn’t know any better.” Kara laughs wetly, “unless you want to explain how babies are made to her, and then explain why she was created differently.”

“She’ll have questions when she’s older,” Lena murmurs.

“And we’ll have the answers,” Kara softly retorts. “But, I think for now we can just raise our daughter with love and just toss the technicalities aside.”

“We can do that,” Lena nods. She fully believes that. There’s absolutely no doubt in Lena’s mind that they can surround Lily with love, and she  _ knows _ what Kara’s love can do to a person. It’s like a healing balm smothering a wound, slowly soothing until the pain is almost a distant memory.

“Why don’t you take Lily home with you tonight,” Kara suggests. As much as she’ll miss having her new sidekick around, Kara thinks that Lena needs the company tonight more than she does. “I could fly her bed to your apartment? It’s, like, tiny and it would be easy en…”

“It’s fine,” Lena cuts Kara off, suddenly bashful and unable to hold eye contact. “I uh… I made some changes to the guest bedroom,” she murmurs. Kara struggles to stifle her growing grin. She can clearly imagine Lena’s frantic efforts to convert the bedroom to one suitable for Lily, and it makes her  _ melt _ . 

“I bet it’s perfect,” Kara says and she means it. There is a part of her, though, that gets a kick out of a three year old staying at Lena’s immaculate penthouse. There’s, like,  _ so _ much white. “Do you need me to get anything from my apartment?” Kara asks.

“I think I have everything I need, but should we wait and see if Lily  _ wants _ to come with me first?” Lena asks, chewing on her bottom lip. Kara  _ laughs _ at this, and Lena feels mildly insulted. “What? I’m her mother, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to be comfortable at my place,” she defends herself. “It might be too soon.”

“Lena, after you left last night, you were  _ all _ I heard about,” Kara chuckles. “Lily is  _ dying _ to spend more time with you, but we can ask her if it makes you feel better about it?” Kara shakes her head, not entirely surprised that Lena is doubting herself. “You know, I…” Kara stops with a groan, recognizing the familiar high pitched tone from Alex’s signal watch. “I have to go. DEO business,” Kara sighs, “you’ll be okay with Lily?” She asks, glancing outside the office before making her way towards the balcony.

“Of course,” Lena nods. “Be safe.” Kara looks back at her, a surprised but pleased smile on her face. Lena may be mad at her, heartbroken, but she still  _ cares. _

“Have fun,” Kara grins. Supergirl launches herself into the air, a grin still plastered across her lips. Lena blows out a puff of air, her gaze still fixed on the spot where Kara had been just a few seconds ago. Lena has seen Supergirl disappear into the sky several times, but it’s so fucking  _ weird  _ watching  _ Kara _ do it.

Lena sighs softly and grabs her laptop, moving to sit beside Lily. She imagines Lily would prefer to wake up next to a familiar face considering the new surroundings. It’s hard to get much done, though, especially with the way her eyes keep drifting to Lily. She smiles at the way Lily grips Miss Pizzly, a perfect image of herself as a child. 

Lena often wonders how her life would have turned out had her Mother survived. What kind of person would she be? The what ifs are still something that will occasionally keep Lena awake at night. It gives her some comfort knowing that Lily has managed to avoid being permanently damaged by the Luthors like she has been.

Lena looks up as Nia appears in the doorway, awkwardly leaning against the frame. She looks nervous, and Lena  _ hates _ that. She spent so long working to make people less wary of her, and now one of her own friends seems worried about speaking to her.

“Were you looking for James?” Lena asks, gesturing for Nia to come in as she closes her laptop.

“You, actually,” Nia says. Nia slumps down on the opposite couch, glancing at Lily. “She is freaking adorable,” she smiles. Lena chuckles lightly, nodding.

“If it’s about an article, I’m not sure how much help I can offer,” Lena says. She pushes the laptop aside and crosses one leg over the other, her hands clasped in her lap. “I’m sure James is still reachable.”

“No,” Nia shakes her head. “I wanted to see how you were. Brainy’s worried you. I am, too. I know you’re probably mad at me….” Nia trails off when Lena shakes her head, frowning. “You’re not?”

“It wasn’t your secret to tell,” Lena sighs. “You had your own to protect,” she says, a wry smirk on her face. “I appreciate you checking on me, but I’m fine. Really.”

“You’re a really bad liar, did you know that? Like, you  _ suck _ at lying so much that it’s almost impressive,” Nia says, dark eyes swimming with amusement. “Please tell me you’re better than that in the boardroom?” Despite everything, Lena laughs. 

“I sure hope so,” Lena replies. “Let me rephrase, I  _ will _ be fine. There’s a lot going on right now, a lot of changes within a very short time period,” Lena sighs, “it’s a lot.” She gazes down at Lily as the child begins to stir, smiling gently at the good change in her life.

“I’m gonna leave you to it,” Nia says, rising to her feet, “but, uh, you know where I am, right?”

“Thank you, Nia.” Lena gives her a genuine smile, watching her leave and feeling some of the weight leave her chest. Lena had kind of assumed that Nia and the others were only really friends with her because of Kara. The unexpected visit makes her feel a little warmer inside.

“Lena?” Lily rubs her eyes, blinking heavily as she looks around the strange room.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Lena murmurs, offering Lily a helping hand as the girl struggles to sit up. “We’re at Catco. Kara had to leave for a little bit, but she’ll be back soon,” Lena reassures her. Lily nods, not quite fully awake. It’s obvious that she’s feeling Kara’s absence, but she doesn’t seem to be at all uncomfortable about being alone with Lena.

“M’hungry,” Lily grumbles, and Lena barely refrains from rolling her eyes. _ Like mother, like daughter. _ Lena smoothes Lily’s hair, pushing it out of her face.

“What did you have for breakfast?” Lena asks, smiling at the way Lily’s fingers stroke Miss Pizzly’s fur.

“Eggs.” Lily makes a face, her tongue poking out. Lena laughs, playfully poking Lily’s little nose. 

“Well, why don’t we go look for a snack then,” Lena suggests, grinning at Lily’s eager nod. Lena stands and holds her hand out for Lily to take. “If it’s okay with you, you’ll be sleeping at my apartment tonight,” Lena tells her as they make their way to the elevator, bracing herself for the sting of disappointment. It doesn’t come.

“Really?!” Lily cries out, drawing the attention of the numerous journalists around them. Including Nia, who holds her hand to her chest and pouts.  _ So freaking adorable _ , Nia seems to mouth from across the room.

“Really,” Lena says. She calls for the elevator and playfully swings her and Lily’s joined hands, “we need to spend more time together, right?” Lena struggles to ignore the guilt she feels at Lily’s serious nod. No good can come from her wallowing in her guilt, it won’t help her build a relationship with her daughter.

“Can I press the button?” Lily asks, grinning sweetly at Lena. There’s no way Lena can say no to that face. Lena nods as the gently urges Lily into the elevator, ensuring the girl still has a good grip on her bear.

“Of course.” Lena lifts Lily into her arms and leans forward, allowing her access to the buttons. She’s just about to point out which floor they need, when Lily slides her hand down the entire panel, each button lighting up. 

Every. Fucking. One. 

Lena freezes, entirely unsure of how to handle this as the doors slide closed. Had Lena done something like this as a child, Lillian would have chewed her ears off, probably still berating her to this very day. That’s how Lillian Luthor worked, all telling and no  _ showing.  _ Lena sighs, coming to a decision. She doesn’t say a word as she places Lily back on her feet. Lena could easily have them leave the elevator at the next floor, but she has a  _ much _ better idea.

She leans against the elevator wall, casually scrolling through her phone, barely concealing a smirk. Lily looks up at her every time the door opens, growing more and more disappointed when Lena tells her it’s not time to get out yet. And  _ bored. _ So very, very bored. 

Lena fires off some replies to emails that could have waited until later, watching Lily out of the corner of her eye. Lena would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t a little bit proud of herself right now.

The massive sigh that leaves Lily’s mouth nearly makes Lena lose her composure, and she  _ almost _ feels bad for her. Lily slumps against the wall, her head dropping dramatically as she comes to terms with the consequences of her actions. Lena side-eyes her, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s not fun this way, is it?” 

“No,” Lily sighs, her brow crinkling.

“Perhaps next time we’ll only push the button we need,” Lena says pointedly as she puts her phone away. Lily grumbles, moving to stand in front of Lena and holding her arms up. Lena smiles, lifting Lily to her hip.

“I’m  _ really _ hungry now.” The sour little voice makes Lena laugh.

“I bet you are, but look, this is our floor,” Lena tells her. Lily lifts her head from Lena’s shoulder for just a moment, as though making sure they could  _ finally _ get out. “It’s okay, Lily. Lessons are there to be learned.” She drops a kiss into Lily’s hair, holding her a little closer to her body as she walks them out of the elevator doors.

Kara is waiting for them, concern etched on her features.

“Nia text that you guys were on your way down, but that was a while ago,” Kara says. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Lena assures her. “We were just learning a little lesson about which buttons to press on the elevator.” Lily buries her face further into Lena’s shoulder, mumbling against Lena’s shirt about food.

“Oh.” Kara laughs, looking a little bashful as she rubs the back of her neck. “Yeah, I forgot to mention that she might try that."

“It’s fine. It’s not going to happen again is it, Lily?” Lena jiggles Lily a little, coaxing her to lift her head.

“No,” Lily says feelingly, her dramatic pout still well and truly in place. “Hi Kara,” she adds as an afterthought. Kara grins at her, glad that they only had to be seperated for a little while. Freaking bank robbers.

“Hey, little one.” Blue eyes turn to Lena, “I know we were gonna do lunch later, but I’m  _ starving.” _ Lena rolls her eyes, somewhat violently, and shakes her head. If Lena took a shot everytime Kara got hungry, she would have died a couple of weeks into their friendship.

“We’re actually on our way to find a snack,” Lena says, deciding to throw Kara a bone. “Why don’t you lead the way, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes widen ever so slightly, surprised at Lena’s willingness, but she composes herself quickly. She  _ beams _ at Lena, nodding enthusiastically.

“I am  _ craving _ donuts,” Kara says as they walk towards the food cart. Lily lifts her head once more, her pout suddenly disappearing and her eyes lighting up.

“Chocolate?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drama coming up next, but remember...happy ending! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast update for you guys as a thank for the insane amount of support I've received! Thank you so much :) PleasePassTheKangarooMate on tumblr if you fancy a chat!
> 
> Credit goes to The Velveteen Rabbit for being so utterly perfect.

**Chapter 8.**

Kara loops around National City for the third time this evening, surprised by the lack of crime. She’s only had to deal with one small incident so far, an overly confident alien who was  _ literally _ half her size. A night in NCPD’s cells should cool him down, while Kara gets to enjoy the beautiful twinkling street lights below her.

The city is quiet, the most interesting thing going on is a raucous ball game happening downtown. It sounds like the NC Wildcats are winning, but Kara doesn’t really care all that much about basketball. The most she knows about the home team is that Lena has shares in them.

Kara’s hair whips in the wind, the fresh air refreshing on her skin. She hasn’t had much opportunity to fly in a couple of days, just the odd trip to the DEO and back, and she’s starting to realize just how much she has missed it. There is really nothing like it.

Kara doesn’t have to think if she doesn’t want to, doesn’t have to do anything but zip across the skies and ensure she doesn’t fly into anything. That one incident with the billboard still embarrasses the hell out of her, but at least Alex got a good laugh out of it. 

Kara shaped holes in billboards aside, it’s usually the best way for Kara to clear her mind. Today, though, she’s more than happy to grin through her thoughts as she flies the relatively short distance to the DEO. Images of Lena and Lily together floods her brain. She’s never really thought about what it would take to raise a child, or even  _ who _ she would raise one with, but Kara thinks Lily has won the jackpot.

Kara lands with a soft thump, an air of confidence about her as she seeks Alex out, greeting any agent who has the good fortune of passing her. She finds Alex in her office, the director looking up as soon as Kara enters.

“You know, next time can you send me after a bad guy who’ll actually give me a challenge?” Kara asks, shrugging cockily. “Seriously, that was  _ way _ too easy.” Kara stops she spots the anguish on Alex’s features, instantly straightening and preparing herself for another fight if necessary. “What?”

“It’s Eve,” Alex says. “She’s gone.”

" _ Gone _ ? What the  _ hell _ do you mean she's gone?!" Kara ignores the way several agents freeze at her raised voice.

“She got out somehow. I think we underestimated her involvement." Alex sounds confused, defeated, and her dark eyes are full of sorrow. "I've got Nia on stand-by and J'onn's on his way to Lena’s apartment. He’s gonna fly around the perimeter.”

" _ I _ should be there, Alex! I'm the best person to look after them. What were you thinking bringing me here?" Kara turns, ready to launch herself back into the air when Alex grabs her arm.

"I was  _ thinking _ that  _ y _ ou are the best person to help us find Eve," Alex says. She understands where her sister is coming from, but Alex needs to look at this logically. The sooner Eve is found, the sooner the potential for danger is gone. "J'onn will fly them out of there at the first sign of trouble. I  _ promise _ you we will keep her safe." Alex means every word, she fully believes in their friends' abilities to protect both Lily and Lena if it turns out to be necessary.

“We don’t even know what we’re up against, Alex.” Kara shakes her head, still not convinced. “If she can break out of a government organization, what else can she do?”

“Kara, in all likelihood, Eve is running,” Alex reasons. “Lex isn’t around to help her anymore and she knew she was going away for a  _ long _ time. I’d run, too.”

“You can’t guarantee that, Alex,” Kara says, her voice taking on a desperate edge. Kara’s head drops and Alex immediately goes to her, placing a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder. “We  _ just _ got her, I can’t lose her now,” Kara whispers. “She’s  _ mine _ .”

“I don’t believe Eve would hurt Lily,” Alex says. “She got her to Lex’s treehouse to save her,” she adds. “Besides, there’s no chance in hell Eve wants to face Lena again.  _ That _ would be stupid.” Alex attempts to lighten the mood and reassure Kara at the same time.

“What if she’s not working alone?” Kara demands. “Can you guarantee she isn’t? Every time we thought we had Eve figured out, she surprised us. I will  _ not _ let that happen again, Alex!” Kara pulls herself out from underneath Alex’s hand and angrily pounds her first against the desk. It splinters underneath her hand and collapses, and while she would usually feel bad about that, it’s oddly satisfying.

“That’s why we need your help finding her,” Alex says, side-eyeing her demolished desk. The reprimand dies in her throat when she meets Kara’s shattered gaze, her heart dropping. “Oh, Kara…” Alex can usually help Kara feel better, but this situation is brand new to them and, honestly, she’s lost for words. Kara sniffles loudly, scrubbing her face with her hands.

“I’ll look, but I need to talk to Lena first,” Kara murmurs. “I need to see that they’re okay, and I need to tell Lena what’s going on. She has a right to know.”

“J’onn can talk to her if y….”

“No.” Kara shakes her head, “it has to be me. She deserves that, at the very least.” Kara sighs dejectedly, as she turns to leave her sister’s office. “I’ll be on comms,” she throws over her shoulder. Her legs shake as she speeds to the DEO balcony, shooting into the sky a little earlier than usual purely to stop her legs from giving out underneath her.

She flies as fast as she can without breaking the sound barrier, the noise would cause a panic and perhaps tip off Eve. Kara still makes it to Lena’s block in record time, though, and she hovers across the street, out of Lena’s line of sight. J’onn floats behind her, in his martian form, and lays his hand on her shoulder.

“They’re fine, Kara,” J’onn says. “Lena’s planning on calling you later so Lily can say goodnight to you,” he gruffly adds. Kara smiles at that. “I’m going to do another sweep, give you some privacy.”

“Thanks, J’onn. I really appreciate you looking out for them,” Kara says.

“It’s what you do for family.” Kara watches J’onn fly off, waiting for him to disappear out of sight before she presses a little button on her earpiece.

“Brainy? Are you alone?”

“Affirmative, Supergirl.”

“Can I ask you something kinda personal?” Kara asks, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

“You can, and you may. Nia Nal has been asking personal questions too,” Brainy states. Kara rolls her eyes, really not ready to hear what Nia and Brainy talk about on their dates.

“Do you think Lena will ever forgive me? Like,  _ really _ forgive me so that things can go back to normal between us?” Kara asks. “Is that something you can calculate?” There’s silence for a long moment and Kara starts to wonder if there’s an issue with the comms, when Brainy finally sighs.

“Predicting human emotion isn’t an exact science, Kara.” Kara feels like her heart sink, disappointed doesn’t even cover how she feels right now.

“Oh,” she murmurs. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have as….”

“72.5%.” Brainy’s response causes Kara to pause, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. That’s a lot higher than she was expecting, and she struggles to ignore the way her heart pounds.

“Thanks, Brainy.” Kara ends the call, firing her body towards Lena’s balcony with a new lease of confidence. Her boots connect with Lena’s balcony with a little more force than usual, Kara attempting to alert Lena to her arrival without letting Lily know she’s here.

It takes a couple of minutes, but Lena doesn’t let her down, appearing at the balcony door with a confused frown. Lena slips out, closing the door behind her and glancing back, ensuring Lily is still distracted by the Disney DVDs she purchased.

“I was going to call you,” Lena says in lieu of greeting. “Is everything okay?” Kara eyes Lena’s outfit, smiling gently at the sweatpants and MIT sweatshirt. Lena in casual wear is absolutely Kara’s favourite thing in the world; apart from Lily. Kara sighs softly, noticing how relaxed Lena is and hating herself for having to ruin that.

“Eve escaped from the DEO,” Kara says, choosing to rip the bandaid off. “We think she’s running, but I wanted you to know just in case.” Kara hates the way Lena’s brows knit together. “J’onn is circling the block and I will absolutely be available if you and Lily need me, but I thought you should be aware of what’s going on.”

_ “How _ does a former assistant  _ escape  _ from a place like the DEO?!” Lena asks. “Eve is smart, but she’s not  _ that _ smart.” Lena narrows her eyes, daring Supergirl to lie to her, no matter how good her intentions are.

“We don’t know yet,” Kara admits. “All I know is that I’m scared, Lena, and I couldn’t stay away.” She doesn’t miss the way Lena’s green eyes soften, almost seeing old Lena in them.  _ Her _ Lena.

“Lily wanted to say goodnight to you,” Lena murmurs. She steps aside, gesturing towards the balcony doors. “Go ahead.” Kara falters for a short second, having to stop herself from erupting all over Lena with everything she has been dying to say. “Seriously, Kara, I don’t think she’ll go to bed if she doesn’t at least speak to you,” Lena says lightly, attempting to stop yet another deep conversation from happening.

Kara grins, eagerly stepping into Lena’s apartment, barely having a second to react before Lily barrels into her. Even for Kara the strength is surprising. She hoists Lily into her arms and holds her close, breathing deeply to inhale every ounce of her.

“I missed you,” Lily mumbles into Kara’s neck, and Kara swears she’s going to melt into a muddle right there and then.

“I missed you too, little one,” Kara says, squeezing Lily as tight as she can without hurting her. “Did you have fun with Lena?” Kara grins at the way Lily nods against her, the little one growing tired in her arms.

“We ate little trees,” Lily tells her, matter of factly, Lena chuckling quietly behind them. Kara laughs, genuinely enjoying a well earned break from all of the drama.  _ Of course _ Lena fed their child broccoli, Kara would expect nothing less.

“Yeah?” Kara smiles, pulling back so she can get a good look at her child. “Did you like them?” Lily nods soberly, as though she herself is shocked about enjoying healthy food. “Wait until Lena makes you try kale,” Kara jokes. She’s serious, though, Lena will absolutely make that effort. “It’s almost bedtime, little one.”

“Lena said she’d read me a story,” Lily nods, barely stifling a yawn.

“She did?! Well, I guess we’d better get you to bed huh?” Kara kisses Lily’s forehead, lingering a second longer than necessary. “I’ll come see you in the morning, okay? Be good for Lena.” Kara hugs Lily for another few seconds before handing her off to Lena, wistfully staring after them as Lena carries Lily to her second bedroom.

Kara slumps down on to Lena’s sofa, sighing softly as she listens to the quiet conversation going on in the other room. Lena sounds so  _ soft _ , and Lily so  _ enamoured. _ Despite everything, Kara is really struggling to be upset about all of the sudden changes to her and Lena’s relationship. She sincerely doubts anything could beat having Lily in their lives. It’s not lost on her that Lena suddenly has exactly what she needs, and deserves; unconditional love.

Lena may not be willing to accept it from Kara, at least for now, but there’s a three year old who is absolutely  _ obsessed _ with her, and nothing can take that away from her.

Kara settles into the sofa cushions, content to listen as Lena tucks Lily into bed and very clearly hearing a book being cracked open.

_ “Real isn't how you are made,' said the Skin Horse. 'It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real.' _

_ 'Does it hurt?' asked the Rabbit. _

_ 'Sometimes,' said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. 'When you are Real you don't mind being hurt.' _

_ 'Does it happen all at once, like being wound up,' he asked, 'or bit by bit?' _

_ 'It doesn't happen all at once,' said the Skin Horse. 'You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't  _ _ understand.” _

Lena’s voice is like velvet to Kara’s ears, and  Kara struggles to stave off her tears as she listens to Lena read, her throat burning against the lump lodged there. The story is so fitting to their lives, and she remembers Lena telling her that h er birth mother would read this book to her so many years ago.

“Am I real?” Lily’s voice is crystal clear to Kara, and Kara’s breath hitches as she waits for Lena to answer.

“Yes, darling. Very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book = The Velveteen Rabbit :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think we're all in need of a little fluff, right?

**Chapter 9.**

  
  


Lena isn’t all that surprised to find that Kara is still in her apartment, but she _is_ surprised to realize that it doesn’t irritate her. If anything, Lena is actually a little glad that Kara waited around. They share a small smile as Lena sits on the couch, still a little further away from Kara than she usually would be.

“The Velveteen Rabbit,” Kara murmurs. “That’s the one your birth mom read to you, right?” Lena nods, ducking her head as she steals a glance at Kara, painful memories simmering _way_ too close to the surface for her liking. “It’s beautiful,” Kara says. “I was gonna leave, but I couldn’t bring myself to.”

“I get that,” Lena nods. She turns to properly face Kara, her legs tucked underneath her. “I kinda miss her already, and she’s still here. I’m _exhausted_ from keeping up with her, but I was a little disappointed when it was time for Lily to go to bed.” Lena laughs softly, “isn’t that just ridiculous?”

“No,” Kara whispers, shaking her head. “We’ve missed so much already, I guess it makes sense that we just want to soak up as much of her as possible. I kinda have some memories of her with Red Daughter, but they’re hazy, and not enough.” Kara glances around at Lena’s living room, “I was expecting more mess,” she says, eyes landing on a wooden toy chest.

“Yeah, we made a deal,” Lena says, eyes shining. “Every time Lily tidies her toys away, she gets a sticker.” Lena cringes, “Google has been a very helpful co-parent while you were fighting bad guys.” Kara smiles at this, watching Lena carefully. She looks more like _her_ Lena tonight, gentle; accepting.

Lena sighs softly when she notices Kara watching her, her bottom lip catching between her teeth. She can’t really bring herself to look away, either. The low light from the lamp bathes Kara in a golden light, her hair glowing, and Lena’s jealousy rears its ugly head again. Kara will leave soon, joining several of their friends to look for Eve. Lena wishes she too could be a part of that side of Kara’s life.

“You’re so good with her,” Kara says, smiling softly. “I like seeing you and Lily together.” 

Lena doesn’t know what to say. Any vocal response would probably give the lump in her throat too much strength against her, and Lena is tired of crying. Her _daughter_ is sleeping in the next room, clutching her new bear, and Lena doesn’t want to feel anything but the sheer joy that brings her.

“You should go,” Lena says. “If anyone can find Eve and stop whatever the hell she’s planning, it’s you.” Lena forces herself to look away this time, not wanting to see the hurt in Kara’s eyes. Kara sighs softly and rises to her feet.

“You’re right,” Kara murmurs. “I wasn’t supposed to stay this long.” Kara is confused by her own actions. Any other time she’d rush to find whichever villain was on the loose, but she’s struggling to leave Lily and Lena behind. Kara wants nothing more than to stay here, to protect them, and see with her own eyes that they’re safe. But she can’t. Kara knows that. “I uh.. I have something for you,” she tells Lena. Kara removes a watch from her wrist and flips the face upwards, revealing a tiny house of El sigil. “If you need me, press this. I’ll drop everything and come straight to you,” Kara promises. 

“Lily’s got her own personal superhero, huh?” Lena remarks, taking the watch from Kara and trying to ignore the way both of their hands tremble.

“That’s not just for Lily,” Kara says. “I mean it, Lena. Whenever you need my help, even if Lily isn’t with you, _use it_.” Kara turns, unable to meet Lena’s gaze now, fearing rejection. “I’ll be in touch soon,” she says over her shoulder. Kara launches herself into the night sky, completely missing the soft gaze glued to the back of her head as she disappears into the stars.

Lena pulls her knees up to her chest, her chin resting on them as she stares down at the watch, her thumb lightly tracing Kara’s crest. _Not just for Lily_ plays on her mind, a healing salve applied to her cracked heart. Lena had been so focused on being furious with Kara, that she’d kinda missed the way her soul begged for her presence.

Lena has been through so much in her short life, but one thing she knows for sure is that she never felt truly whole until Kara became a part of her everyday life. Kara hadn’t just brought friendship into her life, she had brought a family, even before they knew of Lily’s existence.

Kara became Lena’s home, her safe space, and as pissed and jealous as Lena is, she doesn’t think she can live without Kara anymore. They’re kindred spirits, with more in common than either realized.

Lena sighs heavily, and wraps the watch around her wrist. It’s bulky and looks out of place next to her expensive sweater, but Lena kind of likes it. Kara had wanted her to wear it, to use it, even when Lily isn’t with her. That means _something_ , but Lena can’t quite work out _what._ Her heart seems to plead with Lena for something her mind doesn't yet understand.

Lena busies herself in the kitchen, washing the dinner dishes by hand, and taking her time to wipe the counter tops. Lena places her clean coffee mug next to the machine, ready to use in the morning. She smiles as she places Lily’s plastic mug next to it, albeit with an eye roll at her own antics.

She remembers very little about her birth mother, but Lena _does_ remember pieces of their morning routine. Her mother would sip coffee whilst Lena drank orange juice from an identical mug. They would read the newspaper together, Lena with the comics section, until breakfast was finished cooking. They’d be content just being together, sometimes in their own little worlds.

Lena never imagined having the chance to do this with her own child, and she can’t help but wonder what her mother would say about it. Would she be proud of Lena? For pulling away from the Luthors? Lena smiles to herself; her mother would _definitely_ be proud of her. 

Lena sets herself up with her laptop and some tea at the breakfast counter, pulling up the one picture she has of her mother. Lena can see herself in her mother’s young face, Lily too. She cradles her tea to her chest, smiling wistfully at the photograph. Lex had located it for her years ago, a way to bully Lena into helping him with one of his awful plans, but she often uses it as a reminder to stay on the right path.

She splits the screen, keeping her mother with her as she looks over some L-Corp spreadsheets. Lena buries herself in her work, emailing her assistant a list of issues that can be delegated to other employees. She doesn’t plan on being the first person in the building, like usual, tomorrow.

Lena hears movement from Lily’s new bedroom and she checks the time, noting that she’s been working for a couple of hours now. She waits, listening, and smiles softly when Lily shuffles out of the hall, Miss Pizzly dangling from a tiny hand.

“It’s late, love. You should be sleeping,” Lena softly says. Lily mumbles something that Lena doesn’t understand and leans heavily against Lena’s leg, letting out a little surprised squeak when she’s lifted to rest on Lena’s lap.

“Where’s Kara?” Lily asks, leaning back against Lena’s chest.

“She had to leave, remember?” Lena rests her chin on Lily’s head. “She’s working, but she’ll come back soon.” Lena feels the little body tense in her arms, just for a second, and she frowns. “Are you okay? Why are you out of bed?”

“She didn’t come back last time,” Lily whispers, her voice so low that Lena has to strain to hear her. “She went away.” Lena sighs softly, her arms tightening around Lily. She doesn’t know much, apart from a passing comment from Kara, about Red Daughter’s time with Lily, but it’s obvious Lily remembers more than enough.

She turns Lily around to face her, her heart breaking at the sight of glistening tears in Lily’s eyes. Lena uses her thumb to gently dry her damp cheeks, her hand moving to cup a little chin.

“That was different,” Lena murmurs. “That wasn’t Kara’s choice, and it won’t ever happen again. Kara will always come back to you. I promise.” Lily looks down at her hands, wringing them together and frowning.

“How do you know?”

“Because I know Kara,” Lena says with a gentle smile. “Once she loves someone, she doesn’t give up on them. Not ever. And she loves you more than she loves anyone else in the whole world." She holds Lily's gaze, ensuring she's getting her point across "If it’ll make you feel better, we can text her,” Lena suggests.

“I don’t know how.” Lily’s dramatic sigh causes Lena to grin, an _oof_ escaping her mouth as Lily collapses forward in Lena’s arms. Lena rubs her back and uses her free hand to pick up her phone.

“Well, lucky for you, _I_ do,” Lena chuckles. “What do you wanna say?”

“I miss her,” Lily says, her voice muffled by Lena’s sweater. Lena holds her phone behind Lily’s head, not at all used to typing with one hand, and continues rubbing her back. She can feel Lily growing a little heavier against her.

_Lily wanted me to tell you that she misses you. She was a little worried when she woke up, but she's fine now. Be safe._

Lena sighs as she presses send, desperate to say so much more, but not at all ready to do so. 

“Alright, I think it’s time we got you back to bed,” Lena murmurs, wrapping her arms tighter around Lily and sliding off the chair. 

“Not tired,” Lily grumbles, a wide yawn betraying her words. “Don’t wanna sleep.”

“Is that so?” Lena asks, amused. “Well, why don’t I hang out with you until you’re ready to sleep.” Lena rolls her eyes at the mumbled response that comes from her shoulder. Like Kara, it seems Lily isn’t all that great with words when tired.

“Who’s that?” Lena pauses on her way to Lily’s bedroom. _Shit_. “The lady.” Lily lifts her head from Lena’s shoulder, pointing at the open computer. Curiosity wins over exhaustion, it seems. Lena bites her lip, walking Lily into the bedroom and sitting with her on the armchair in the corner of the room. 

“That’s someone who was very special to me,” Lena says vaguely. Now _really_ doesn’t feel like the most appropriate time for a life and death conversation with a 3 year old. Lily doesn’t look at all satisfied with this response, and she pushes the matter with all of the tact a toddler can have.

“Is she your mommy?” Lily chews the inside of her cheek, looking away from Lily for a moment.

“Yes,” Lena whispers. She doesn’t offer any further explanation. Lily definitely won’t go to sleep if she learns that mothers don’t always come back.

“Like you’re _my_ mommy?” Lily asks. Lena is _mortified_ when she feels a tear escape, running down to her jaw. She’s supposed to be calming Lily and helping her fall asleep, and here she is _crying_ in front of her. 

“Yeah, like I’m your mommy,” Lena nods.

“And Kara, too?”

“Kara, too,” Lena confirms, smiling gently at the child in her arms. “But you don’t have to call us anything you’re not ready for,” she reassures an extremely confused looking Lily. It really is far too late at night for these kinds of conversations, and Lena feels guilty for not standing her ground a little more firmly.

“You’re my Lena,” Lily says, her little face splitting into a wide grin. A grin that falters when she spots another tear leaking down Lena’s cheek and she lifts her thumb, mimicking Lena’s earlier action and wiping it away.

“I’m your Lena.” Lena holds the girl a little closer, loving the feeling of the warm little body tucked close to her. “Close your eyes, love. I’ll tuck you in when you’re ready,” Lena murmurs, dropping a kiss into Lily’s hair. 

She gazes around at what used to be a sterile looking spare bedroom, taking in the lilac walls with a smile. She’d had no idea what a 3 year old needed, or wanted, so Lena had created the bedroom she craved as a child. Soft and welcoming, a safe space for Lily that is hers, and hers alone.

The reading corner is Lena’s favorite. The overstuffed armchair, that they’re in now, surrounded by shelves filled with books, and soft blankets to snuggles with. Lillian would have scoffed and told her to use the downstairs library had Lena ever requested an area such as this. Books were for learning, not for fun, in Lillian’s opinion. Lena will _never_ allow herself to turn into that woman.

Lily’s breathing evens out, and she feels heavier in Lena’s arms, but Lena can’t quite bring herself to move just yet. She can’t remember the last time she lived through a moment quite as _perfect_ as this, and the selfish side of her wants to soak it up for just a little longer.

It’s where Kara finds them a few hours later.

She leans against the doorframe, her heart _melting_ as she watches them sleep. Lena’s neck is at an awkward angle, and it will probably hurt later, but Kara doesn’t want to wake her just yet. Not when Lena looks so peaceful, and not when she has such terrible news to wake up to. No, Kara isn’t ready to upset Lena again so soon.

A few extra minutes won’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon :) PleasePassTheKangarooMate on Tumblr - come hang out!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely didn't think I would take this long to update but, ya know, life.

Lily stirs ever so slightly, mumbling incoherently as Kara lifts her from Lena's lap. Kara gently lays her into bed, tucking the duvet around Lily with a gentle kiss to her forehead. She smiles softly, watching her child snuggle deeper into the pillows and fall back into slumber. Kara’s aware of Lena stirring behind her, grumbling softly before sitting bolt upright and wildly looking around.

“It’s just me,” Kara softly says. “I was just moving Lily to the bed,” she reassures Lena. Lena nods, scrubbing her face with her hand. She looks more dishevelled than Kara has ever seen her, and her stomach flutters at the sight. There’s something just so _raw_ about Lena right now; vulnerable. “I got your text, but uh… I kinda need to talk to you about something,” Kara says, throwing a glance in Lily’s direction. “Not here.”

Lena frowns, stiffly forcing herself to her feet with a groan. Lena wordlessly follows Kara to her living room, sighing softly when she realizes it’s only a little after 4 in the morning. She switches the coffee machine on and leans against the counter, watching Kara expectantly. 

“You can’t find her,” Lena says, easily reading the anxiety laced across Kara’s features. Kara shakes her head, huffing as she drops down onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar.

“She’s gone, and she took a lot of Lex’s technology with her,” Kara says, unable to lift her gaze from her own hands.

“And by technology, you mean weapons,” Lena clarifies. Her jaw clenches, back teeth grinding in a way that Lena’s dentist would not approve of.

“Yeah," Kara murmurs. Her brow crinkles, her shoulders slumping from sheer exhaustion. “Other stuff, too. Things we don’t even understand the uses for. I don’t…” Kara sighs, rubbing the back of her neck, “I don’t understand it. We thought she was running, and it still kinda seems that she is, but there’s a reason she took it all with her.”

“She’s planning something,” Lena says, her tone resigned. She sighs heavily, busying herself with making them both some coffee. Seeing Kara looking so helpless fills Lena with dread. Kara’s the optimistic one, the one who keeps everyone else in positive spirits. “Eve clearly had help,” Lena murmurs, sliding a steaming mug towards Kara. “Someone on the inside.”

“Not just _someone_ , there’s 2 agents unaccounted for,” Kara says. “They have form, too. They were quiet about it, but Alex had suspicions that they supported Ben Lockwood’s anti alien sentiment.” Kara finally allows her gaze to settle on Lena, her features somber. “It’s not that surprising, really, considering what the DEO used to be,” she laughs dryly. “I guess some agents kept their old views.”

Lena frowns, her bottom lip disappearing into her mouth as guilt ripples through her. Lena had been the one to ensure Eve had the access to the DEO she had so clearly needed, had unknowingly allowed Lex’s protege to build silent support against them.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena murmurs. “Eve was _my_ assistant and…”

“No,” Kara cuts Lena off, vehemently shaking her head. “This isn’t your fault, Lena. We _all_ thought Eve could be trusted. She had infiltrated CatCo long before you became her boss. Eve went to Lex, desperate to be a part of the _poison_ he spreads.” Kara stands, moving to stand in front of Lena, not missing the way Lena’s breath hitches. “Eve made her choice, and she tricked us all. This isn’t _your_ fault,” Kara repeats, blue eyes severe.

“Lex...he,” Lena closes her eyes, steeling herself against the sudden rush of anxiety as she blows out a shaky breath. “He knew how to draw people in. He liked to break people down and make them believe he was the only one they could trust…. That they’d be worthless without him.” Lena swallows thickly, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears as she chooses to stare at the wall instead of Kara.

She knows that Kara understands what she’s saying, even if Lena can’t bring herself to say it out loud. That _she_ was Lex’s favorite target. That _she_ was the one Lex would belittle and manipulate. That _she_ was the one Lex moulded into a person more suited to his own temperament; a toy he could control. It had taken _everything_ Lena had within her to break that mould, to step out of the darkness Lex created.

Lena doesn’t expect the warm arms that pull her into a strong embrace, but she appreciates it. Despite everything, Lena feels nothing but _relief_ as she allows herself to sink into Kara’s arms. It’s barely been a week since Kara last hugged her, but Lena had missed the familiar feeling of safety that Kara’s touch often gifted her. 

“You’re so _brave,_ Lena. So _strong,_ ” Kara whispers into soft, dark hair. “Nobody could blame you if you had crumbled beneath that darkness, but you fought your way out. You’re _nothing_ like your family.”

_“_ I killed him, Kara. I _killed_ my brother,” Lena all but whimpers against Kara’s neck. Kara tightens her arms, squeezing Lena as much as she can without hurting her. “I did everything I could to be different, but I did exactly what he would have done,” Lena chokes out. Kara can feel Lena trembling in her arms and she pulls back, frowning at the tears dripping from Lena’s red rimmed eyes.

“You _saved_ us, Lena. You saved all of us from Lex,” Kara whispers, her forehead gently resting against Lena’s. “He wouldn’t have stopped until we were all dead or kneeling under his rule. He’d still have Lily. He’d raise her to be a monster, just like him. You stopped that, Lena. _You_.” Kara cups Lena’s face in her hand, her thumb tenderly wiping at stray tears.

“You wouldn’t have killed him,” Lena says, stepping away from Kara. “You wanted him back in prison.” Lena turns her back to Kara as she grabs a cloth from the sink, scrubbing furiously at already immaculate counters. Kara sighs, sad blue eyes watching Lena frantically attempt to push her away. The space between them feels like a mile.

“Lena…”

“No!” Lena whips around, unwilling to hear whatever Kara wants to say. “It is _all_ I see, Kara! I can’t close my damn eyes without seeing Lex lying there, _dying_ and still trying to hurt me one last time.” Lena throws the cloth to the floor, breathing heavily through her teeth. “His diaries…. Lex has been manipulating me since I was _four_ years old, and I was naive enough to think that he was my ally in that house. I was just a pawn to him,” Lena bitterly grinds out. “But I loved him, Kara. I _loved_ my brother, and I killed him.”

Lena covers her face with her hands, heart breaking sobs wracking her body. Kara watches helplessly, her vision blurring, as she desperately wishes she could comfort Lena, but she can’t force someone to accept her support. Lena slides down against the kitchen counter, sitting on the floor with her knees pulled close to her chest. Kara does the only thing she can think of, and joins Lena on the floor, her back pressed against the kitchen cupboards and her long legs stretched out in front of her.

They sit there in silence, the only sound an occasional sniffle or hiccup from Lena, until the sun fully rises. Kara watches Lena bite on her thumb nail, lost in thought as she stares at nothing in particular. She wants to tell Lena that it’ll get better, that it will hurt less as time passes, but she doesn’t. Kara knows Lena doesn’t want to hear that. Not right now.

“I’m sorry,” Lena eventually mumbles, her voice rough as she peers at Kara with a blotchy face and puffy eyes.

“Don’t be,” Kara says. “It’s nice to know that even _you_ don’t have a pretty crying face,” she jokes lightly, desperately hoping to make Lena smile. It works, Lena letting out a breathy laugh. “If you need me, I’m here,” Kara says. “It doesn’t matter what time it is. Even if you just need someone to sit with you, I will do that. If you’ll let me.”

“On one condition,” Lena says, and Kara holds her breath. “No more secrets.” Kara smiles, nodding.

“No more secrets,” she promises. “We’re a team,” Kara says. “You, me, and Lily, right?” Lena nods, actively ignoring the way her stomach flutters. “No matter what,” Kara whispers.

“No matter what,” Lena echoes, suddenly realizing she’s leaning forward, closer to Kara. She jerks backwards and forces herself to her feet, completely missing the disappointment that flits across Kara’s features. “I should wake Lily, I need to check on things at L-Corp before I head to Catco this morning and…” Lena trails off and turns to glance at Kara. “Should I take her, or do you want to?”

“How about you take Lily with you while I head back to the DEO and I’ll come find you guys at Catco,” Kara suggests. “Alex has a few agents assigned to protect you and Lily, just in case, and J’onn is still around.”

“We’ll be safe at L-Corp, Eve wouldn’t dare show her face there,” Lena says, “and I trust the security team. I hand picked them myself.”

“I’d still like for you and Lily to have the extra protection,” Kara says, her tone careful. She watches Lena clench her jaw, green eyes rolling as Lena sighs through her nose.

“Okay.” Lena doesn’t love the idea of being under supervision, but she’s willing to swallow her pride and independence for Lily’s sake. Lena wouldn’t ever forgive herself if something happened to Lily just because she was being stubborn. Kara smiles, relieved, her gaze suddenly wandering towards the direction of Lily’s bedroom.

“Lily’s awake,” Kara smiles.

“Those super senses of yours are going to be very useful when she’s older,” Lena smirks. Her smile widens when Lily sleepily stumbles out of the hallway, dark hair wild and one pajama leg rucked up to her shin.

“Well good morning, sleepy girl,” Kara smiles, lifting Lily to her hip and softly stroking the pillow imprints on Lily’s face. “Someone slept pretty hard, it seems,” Kara says, grinning at Lena. 

“I missed you, but Lena said you’d come back,” Lily murmurs into Kara’s shoulder, smiling sleepily. Kara shoots Lena a questioning look. Lena shakes her head, silently mouthing to Kara that she’d explain later.

“I missed you too, little one.” Kara holds Lily a little tighter, relishing the feeling of little arms around her neck. “I’ll always come back for you,” Kara softly says, her gaze flitting over to Lena, “for both of you.”

Lena feels her heart jump at Kara’s words, but she can’t bring herself to form any kind of response. Hell, she doesn’t even know what she could say to that. Instead, she busies herself with filling Lily’s mug with orange juice and pouring some cereal, and avoiding Kara’s intense gaze.

“I have to get ready for work,” Lena says, “could you get Lily ready after she’s eaten please?” she asks, still not fully looking at Kara.

“Of course.” Kara’s voice is soft; sad. “Do what you need to do,” she adds, the hidden meaning only a secret to Lily. There’s so much left to be said, but not around Lily. Kara chews on her bottom lip as she watches Lena head to her bedroom, her brow furrowing, unable to stop herself from worrying about Lena.

“Food, Kara,” Lily says, not giving Kara a chance to fall deep into thought, a little finger jabbing at her shoulder.

“Sorry, little one,” Kara laughs. She warily eyes the tall chairs at the breakfast bar before lowering Lily to her feet. “Go sit next to the coffee table,” she says, gently nudging Lily in the right direction. “I’ll bring your juice and breakfast over to you.”

“Lena sits on those.” Lily frowns, pointing at the chairs. “I’m a big girl, too,” Lily says, her little chest puffing outwards. Kara bites her lip, ensuring her blooming smile is well hidden.

“Of course you are,” Kara agrees, “but you can see the TV from over there,” she explains, pointing at the coffee table. Lily narrows her green eyes, a mini replica of Lena, and studies Kara for a long moment, before nodding. “Good girl.”

Kara helps Lily get set up with her breakfast and heads back into the kitchen area, preparing coffee for herself and Lena. She watches Lily over the lip of her mug, smiling softly as Lily’s spoon pauses halfway to her mouth when a cartoon character does something amusing.

Lily finishes her breakfast with some gentle prompting and is all too eager to follow Kara to her bedroom to find some clothes. Kara had discovered pretty quickly that Lily likes to have a say in what she wears, probably because she’s never had the luxury of nice clothes before.

Kara sits on Lily’s bed and allows her little one to rifle through the closet, she can always tidy it afterwards with her superspeed, and watches Lily with a smile. It doesn’t take Lily very long to pick out a pair of jeans and a white t’shirt, and Kara rolls her eyes good-naturedly as she realizes that’s all Lily has grabbed.

Playfully ruffling Lily’s hair as she goes, Kara grabs some socks and underwear, and a tiny hoodie just in case it gets cold later. Kara holds the t-shirt up and purses her lips at the Batman logo printed on the front of it. 

“I couldn’t resist,” Lena grins, appearing in the doorway. Kara shakes her head, hiding a smirk.

“You _wound_ me, Lena,” she says, dramatically clutching her chest. It’s not hard to see that Lena enjoys Lily’s newfound Batman obsession _immensely_ , and Kara doesn’t even want to think about how far Lena may have taken it. That closet could be completely overrun for all she knows.

“Uh, Kara…” Lena bites her bottom lip and jerks her head in Lily’s direction, the child getting tangled in her pajamas and blissfully unaware of the significance of her t-shirt. 

It takes both of them to get Lily ready to leave the apartment, the child’s inability to stand still even causing Kara to have a little trouble. Not that Kara minds. She actually secretly enjoys the domesticity of it all, but she doesn’t fully understand why. If she mentioned it to Lena, Kara would realize that Lena feels the same. Luckily, Lily is completely oblivious to her parents’ inner turmoils and is just overjoyed to be getting so much attention from them both.

“Alright, little one,” Kara says, lifting Lily into her arms. “I have to go do some work stuff, but I’m gonna come see you and Lena later, okay?” Lily scrutinizes her for a moment, and Kara hates how unsure the 3 year old seems to be. “I promise. My day would _suck_ if I didn’t get to hang out with my girls.”

The last bit kinda slips out, and Kara purposely avoids looking at Lena, completely missing Lena’s pinkening ears. Kara’s departure, after a kiss and a hug, is abrupt, and Lily pouts, and Lena kinda wants to, too. She doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but the more she watches Kara leave, the more her heart begs for her to come back.

……..

When it comes to multitasking, Lena is a _boss._ She has to be. There’s always something, or someone, that requires her attention. Replying to several emails whilst making notes on a conference call? Easy. Entertaining a 3 year old on top of all that? Not so much. Lily had been fine to begin with, more than happy to sit and color at Lena’s coffee table, but she had soon grown restless. 

It’s why Lena now has Lily on her lap whilst on her conference call, bribing her with a cookie to keep Lily quiet. She _knows_ that millions of mothers work and raise children, but Lena never appreciated just how challenging it truly was. She’s definitely learning now, though. 

It’s not like she can scold a child who lived in underground hideouts for the first 3 years of her life, for asking questions about her work. Lily is still being introduced to things that other kids her age have been around for years, so Lena decides to just suck it up for now. Lily needs time to learn.

Lily begins to fidget, and she lets out a small whine as she buries her face into Lena’s neck. Lena, assuming Lily is tired, lightly trails her fingernails up and down Lily’s back, hoping to ease her towards sleep. It doesn’t work, though, and Lily hunches over in Lena’s arms, her little hands covering her ears.

“I think I’ve heard all I need to today,” Lena quickly says to her colleagues on the other end of the call, “keep up the good work and I’ll check in with you tomorrow.” Lena ends the call and focuses all of her attention on Lily, growing concerned with her behaviour. “What’s going on, love? Do your ears hurt?”

That’s when Lena hears it, a continuous, high pitched tone. It’s not loud enough to affect Lena, but it’s certainly too much for Lily’s sensitive, superhuman ears. A muffled thump comes from the balcony, and Lena catches a glimpse of green skin. J’onn.

Lena stands, holding Lily close to her body as she slowly walks to the door. J’onn’s features are contorted and he tries to speak, but fails. He drops to his knees, his hands covering his ears. Lena immediately panics and shifts Lily to her hip, freeing up one arm. She’s just about to press the house of El sigil on her watch when a door slams behind her.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Lena spins around, her arms shielding Lily as much as is physically possible. Her jaw clenches as she glares at Lillian Luthor, green eyes landing on the strange device in Lillian’s hand. “Take the watch off and put it on your desk, and then I’ll switch my new toy off,” Lillian says.

“What are you up to, Mother?” Acid drips from Lena’s tone, and her lip curls in distaste. Lillian rolls her eyes, as though bored by Lena’s anger.

“Do as I say, Lena.” Lillian smiles, but there’s not a hint of sincere kindness in her cold eyes. Lena grits her teeth and places Lily onto her feet, shielding her daughter with her body as she removes the watch and places it on her desk. “Good girl,” Lillian states, mocking her.

True to her word, Lillian removes her thumb from the small black remote in her hand. Lena can feel Lily relax behind her, a little arm wrapping around her thigh. Lena holds her hand behind her, silently urging Lily to stay where she is. If Lillian is interested in Lily, then she’s gonna have to go through Lena first.

“Well now, was that so hard hmm?” Lillian smiles again. “Don’t worry, your little green friend will be fine, unfortunately. He’ll wake up soon enough. Lucky for you, our littlest Luthor has enough human DNA to stop her from getting hurt.” Lillian waves her device in front of her, her face smug.

“Stay away from her,” Lena snarls. 

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Lena, I’m just here to meet my Grandchild.”

“Why the hell are you not back in prison?” Lena demands, resting her hand on the little head that moves to rest against her thigh. Lena doesn’t take her eyes off of her mother as she angles her body to completely block Lily.

“The pardon was never formally rescinded,” Lillian shrugs, smirking. “Come on now, Lena. She _is_ my namesake, after all.” Lena scoffs, glancing behind her and _willing_ J’onn to wake up. He doesn’t move. 

“You are _nothing_ to her,” Lena snaps. “I will not allow you to hurt her like you hurt me. You are _cold_ , and manipulative, and you made my entire childhood a living nightmare. I was never good enough for you, and I will _never_ allow my child to be around such a toxic, evil woman.” Lena stares her mother down, nostrils flaring and jaw clenching. 

“What makes you think you would be any good for the child?” Lillian questions, eerily calm. “Let me guess, your Kryptonian told you how _good_ you are. How you’d be a _perfect_ mother,” Lillian mocks. “You don’t know the first thing about being a mother, Lena.”

“I know enough,” Lena retorts. “All I have to do is think about what you would do, and then do the opposite,” she says. She waits for Lillian to comment on her smart mouth, like she often did when Lena was a teenager. Any time tried to speak up, or defend herself, it would be brushed aside and considered rude.

“You don’t even know how to handle your brother’s little girlfriend,” Lillian says. She cocks her head to the side, “you remember your brother don’t you, Lena?” Lena freezes, realizing that Lillian is holding some dangerous cards close to her chest. Lillian could easily tell Lily what happened to her uncle Lex. There’s no way a 3 year old could understand why Lena killed him, and it would break Lena completely were Lily to become scared of her.

“I did what had to be done,” Lena whispers. Lillian makes a noise of agreement, her shoulders dropping ever so slightly. “I did what you attempted and failed.”

“Can you do it again? When Eve makes her move, can you finish it?” Lillian asks, not missing the way Lily perks up the mention of Eve’s name. “Because I don’t think you can. I don’t think you have the stomach to take care of her. I can see the guilt eating you up inside. You can’t protect her,” Lillian says.

Lena bites her bottom lip, cursing herself when tears begin to blur her gaze. She can’t believe she let Lillian get to her yet again, she knows better than to let that happen. Lena can feel Lily wriggling out from behind her, the little one’s curiosity getting the better of her as she peeks around Lena’s legs.

“You need to leave,” Lena states, sounding much more confident than she feels. “I mean it. You have no place here.”

“Oh, grow up!” Lillian snaps, finally dropping her cool facade. “How can you be so naive? So stupid?!” Lily unexpectedly rips herself from Lena's grasp and dives forward, her little brows deeply furrowed. Lena only _just_ manages to reach her in time, grabbing the back of Lily's shirt and hauling her back into her arms.

"Leave my Lena alone!" Lily yells, struggling against Lena’s grasp and glaring at Lillian with all of the anger she can muster. Lillian laughs coldly, scoffing at the little one firmly held in Lena's arms.

"She calls you Lena? You're her mother, if you can’t respect yourself then at least demand it from her," Lillian says to Lena, her tone almost scolding.

“Yeah, well, you should hear what I call _you_ ,” Lena sourly retorts. She tightens her grip on Lily, softly shushing her as she cradles Lily closer to her chest. Lillian opens her mouth to spew more hatred, when there’s a distant _boom_ , followed by shockwaves that cause the L-Corp building to shake ever so slightly.

Lena smiles, hope rushing to the forefront of her emotions. She definitely knows what that is.

Supergirl just broke the sound barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassKangaroo) :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a couple of chapters ahead now so I'll be able to post regularly. Massive thanks to everyone for their patience! 
> 
> I'll be posting a new chapter of this every Monday at the very least :)

Lena almost cries when Kara’s boots land heavily on the balcony, but her relief turns to anguish in record time. Lillian’s device puts Kara on her knees before she can even step inside, and Lily whimpers against Lena’s collarbone. Lena rushes towards Kara and sets Lily down beside her, using her body to shield them both from Lillian. 

Lena sets her shoulders, ready to physically defend Kara and Lily if she needs to, but Lillian is gone. Her device lays abandoned on the floor of Lena’s office and she rushes forward, attempting to crush it underneath her heel. Lena fails miserably.

She stomps on it again, growing frantic when it still doesn’t break. Lena is about to give up and throw it off the damn balcony when a tiny foot crushes it into several pieces. Lily gazes up at her, pouting and holding her arms up.

“My ears hurt,” Lily grumbles. Lena, despite her shock, automatically scoops Lily into her arms. Lena holds her close, but doesn’t speak.

She jumps in surprise when Kara suddenly appears beside them, looking a little dazed but otherwise fine. Kara places one hand on Lily’s back and wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulders, her brow crinkling.

“Are you okay?” Kara questions, her voice a little higher than usual. “I’m so sorry, I got here as quickly as I could.” Kara searches them both for injuries, frowning at the way Lily burrows into Lena. “It affected her?”

“Yeah,” Lena murmurs. “Not as much as J’onn, but she definitely felt something. You should go, she might be nearby.” Kara pulls a face, unimpressed with Lena’s suggestion, and glances back at J’onn. He’s back on his feet and he gives them a nod before firing himself into the sky.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara says, her mouth setting in a firm line. Her hand slips down to Lena’s lower back and she gently urges her towards the door. “Alex is on her way. You guys will need to be checked out at the DEO. I’m not leaving you again,” Kara tells her. “Neither of you.”

Kara’s hand feels warm, even through the material of her shirt, and all Lena can do is nod. She gasps as they step out of her office and she immediately shields Lily’s eyes. Several of her employees, including her security team, are sprawled on the floor of the lobby.

Some are moving, groggy and coughing, but a couple are pale and still. Lena feels sick to her stomach as she watches Kara move around in a blur, checking on everyone.

Kara pauses only once, her features grim as she shakes her head. Yet another person has died at the hands of Lillian Luthor. Kara’s shoulders slump and Lena knows that she’s blaming herself. Kara wants to protect everyone, and even just one innocent life lost is considered a failure.

“Let’s go,” Kara murmurs. “We need medical attention on Lena’s floor,” she says into her comms. Kara pauses for a moment, sighing through her nose, “and a coroner.” Lena’s stomach flutters at her words, but she doesn’t allow herself to react. She needs to hold it together for Lily’s sake.

Kara is silent on the elevator ride down to the ground floor, her brow furrowed and her bottom lip sucked into her mouth. Lena wants to say something, to comfort her in some way, but she has no idea where to even begin.

“You’re sad,” Lily murmurs as she peeks over Lena’s shoulder, her little hand reaching out to Kara. "Don't be sad, Kara."

“I’m fine,” Kara lies, forcing a smile to her lips. She takes Lily’s hand into her own and gently kisses her knuckles, “we’re just gonna go see Alex again and make sure you and Mommy are okay.”

Lena swallows thickly, blinking rapidly to keep burgeoning tears at bay. Lena doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to hearing herself be referred to as someone’s mother, and yet she’s secretly desperate for the day to arrive when Lily feels comfortable enough to call her that.

“Sorry,” Kara winces, “I know that’s not…”

“Don’t be,” Lena instantly cuts her off, “but we need to talk.” Lena’s eyes meaningfully flicker down to Lily for a moment and Kara’s head tilts, blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "Later," Lena adds and Kara nods.

DEO vans and SUVs are pulling up outside when they make it downstairs, and Alex sends her team in different directions with strict instructions to stay with their assigned buddies. Two agents stay with Alex, flanking her as she makes her say towards the newfound little family.

"Are you guys okay?" Alex demands, her gaze tracking over Lena and Lily as she searches for visible injuries.

"We're fine," Lena nods. "Lily's a little shaken from the device, but she was very brave." Lena kisses Lily's cheek and rubs her back.

"Alright." Alex doesn't seem at all convinced, but she motions towards her car. "I'm gonna get you guys back to the DEO. We can talk there." Alex's tone leaves no room for argument, even from one Lena Luthor. 

“You too, Supergirl,” Alex adds, her brown eyes piercing as she dares her sister to fight her on the matter. It’s too risky for her to fly when Lillian could still be nearby, especially if she has more weapons specifically designed to harm aliens.

“I have no plans to leave them again,” Kara mutters darkly. 

The drive to the DEO is thick with a tense silence which even Lily seems to sense. Little brows are knitted together as she wriggles uncomfortably between Lena and Kara in the back seat, and she keeps shooting each parent an anxious glance.

Kara places her warm hand on Lily’s knee, gently giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You’re okay, little one,” Kara murmurs. “Everything is going to be fine,” she says. It’s a lie because, truthfully, Kara has no idea what’s going to happen. All she knows is that she’ll die before allowing further harm to come to Lily.

Alex rushes them all inside as soon as they reach the DEO, and Lily pouts about being back again so soon. It takes a promise of chocolate donuts to stem the tears that trickle down her cheeks, but even then Lily still doesn’t seem entirely impressed with her current surroundings.

Kara and Lena watch through the window of the med bay as Alex runs some tests on Lily, having finally gained the little one’s trust. Kelly is in there, too. It had been Kara’s suggestion that Lily have a professional there to help her process everything and, whilst perhaps inappropriate for it to be someone they have a personal relationship with, there’s no-one else they trust.

“It was Lily that crushed the device,” Lena states lowly, her eyes still trained on Lily. She can feel Kara’s gaze on her and, without truly knowing why, a blush seeps across her high cheekbones. “It looked plastic, but I couldn’t break it." Lena scoffs, “all Lily had to do was stomp on it."

“I knew she was a little stronger than other kids her age, and more advanced,” Kara murmurs, "but she hasn’t really shown any other signs until now. I kinda hoped her human half would suppress her powers for a little longer,” Kara sighs.

Lena turns to gaze at Kara, but stays silent. The thought of raising a superpowered child is terrifying, and Lena isn’t sure that she’ll be enough for Lily. How does she protect a child whose tantrums could level her bedroom?

“J’onn told Alex that Lily tried to protect you,” Kara states, sidling a little closer to Lena.

“She did,” Lena nods. She lets out a shaky laugh, “I only just grabbed her in time. Lillian was being, well, Lillian,” Lena sighs. “She wants to raise Lily herself. She doesn’t think I can do it, and she certainly doesn’t think I can protect her. Maybe she’s right,” Lena shrugs.

"That's bullshit, Lena," Kara huffs, surprising Lena with her stern tone of voice. "You've been great with Lily. She  _ adores _ you," Kara says, only just stopping herself from tacking on  _ I do too _ to the end of her sentence.

"I want to do right by her, but I don't know how," Lena mumbles. She sighs heavily, fixing her gaze back towards Lily. 

"You think I do?" Kara scoffs. "We're new parents, Lena, I think it's normal to be scared and unsure. All I know is that Lily has two parents who will do  _ everything _ they can for her," Kara seriously states. "Let's just start there and learn as we go."

Kara steps into Lena's personal space and engulfs her in a firm hug. She waits for Lena to push her away, like before, but it doesn't happen. If anything, Lena seems to sink further into her arms, allowing herself to be held.

It seems to last forever, just the two of them offering silent comfort to each other after a terrifying moment. Two hearts race, desperate to no longer be apart, but two stubborn and confused brains dance around the dots that should be easy to connect. 

"Shit, sorry." They stumble apart when they hear Nia's voice. "I just wanted to see how you guys were," Nia grimaces apologetically. Brainy pushes between Kara and Lena to get a better look, oblivious to the tender moment he and Nia interrupted.

"Don't worry about it," Kara shrugs. "I'm under strict orders to spend some time underneath the sun lamps, anyway." Kara squeezes past Lena, brushing her fingers against her arm, before slipping into the med bay.

Lena watches her sit on the bed next to Lily's, smiling softly at the way they seem to light up around each other. Maybe Lena won't find it so difficult with Kara by her side.

She feels Nia move to stand next to her, and she offers the younger woman a smile.

"Are you okay?" Nia asks, her voice low.

"I will be as soon as Eve and my mother are in prison," Lena says. 

"We'll find them," Nia nods, resolutely. 

"I know." 

They fall into silence, Nia and Brainy sticking around for moral support. Lena is desperate for the test results, but she knows it could take a couple of days. She already has a million ideas bouncing around her brain about how to help Lily if her kryptonian side is becoming more dominant. 

Unfortunately, Lena has to do something that she isn’t very good at - be patient.

They watch Alex direct Kara to the sun lamps, all whilst Kelly tries to keep Lily on her own bed. A knock on the glass and a stern look from Lena puts an end to any escape attempts. Lily's bottom lip juts out in a devastating pout and her arms cross, but she sits still and allows Alex to prod at her.

"Aww, Brainy, look at her," Nia coos. 

"Hmmm, yes," Brainy nods, stepping closer, "she is indeed an appropriate looking young human." Lena lets out an uncharacteristic snort and refuses to even look at him.

"Are you kidding? She's  _ adorable!" _ Nia retorts, elbowing Brainy in the ribs. Brainy, bless him, merely looks confused.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Lena rolls her eyes good naturedly, smiling to herself as she watches Alex take care of Kara and her daughter. Lily keeps anxiously glancing at her through the window, and Lena realizes she wants her in there.

Excusing herself, Lena slips into the med bay. She awkwardly hovers near Lily’s bed, unsure if she’s getting in the way or not. Kelly smiles when she notices Lena and moves from her seat on the edge of Lily’s bed.

“It looks like Mommy is coming to sit with you,” Kelly says to Lily. “Would you like to talk more later?” she asks with a kind smile.  _ There’s that word again,  _ Lena thinks ruefully. Lily nods, seemingly happy enough with how their little chat had gone.

“Perfect,” Kelly grins. "I'll be in touch," she adds, quietly and aimed only at Kara and Lena. 

Kelly doesn't wait for a response, but offers Lily a high five before moving off to the side of the room with Alex, the couple saying their goodbyes. Lena sits on the edge of Lily's bed and taps her little nose with her forefinger. Lily grins at her and shuffles closer on her butt, immediately curling into Lena’s side.

“Why was that lady being so mean?” Lily asks, gazing up at Lena with wide, earnest eyes. “Does she not like you?” Lena sighs and glances over at Kara, rolling her eyes at her helpless shrug.

“Some people are just not very nice,” Lena states vaguely. For most 3 year olds, that would probably be enough of an explanation, but not for an advanced half kryptonian.

“She was talking about Eve,” Lily mumbles, warily glancing between Kara and Lena. “Does she want to take me?” 

“Hey,” Kara rolls the sun lamps away and moves to join them on Lily’s bed. “You’re not going anywhere, okay? Nobody is gonna take you away from us,” Kara promises her. Kara meets Lena’s gaze over the top of Lily’s head, allowing intense blue eyes to get the message across to Lena as well. “We’re your parents,” Kara says softly, her eyes flitting back down to Lily, “and there is nothing we won’t do to keep you safe.”

“Can I stay with you?” Lily asks Kara, and Lena barely conceals the hurt caused by what she assumes is a rejection “With Lena too?”  _ Oh. _ Lena raises her brows, growing amused with the way Kara seems to struggle with the question, as though scared of saying the wrong thing.

“There’s more than enough room for you in my apartment,” Lena states after a moment, deciding to put Kara out of her misery. “Perhaps not enough food, though,” she adds, a glimmer of amusement sparkling inside emerald eyes.

She’s met with two matching,  _ beaming _ smiles, and Lena feels a warm blush seep across her cheeks. She's not entirely sure if she's happy about Kara staying in her apartment just yet, but Lena knows it's best for Lily.

Besides, no matter how much she tells herself differently, it's getting harder and harder for Lena to hold Kara at arm's length.

\--------

When Lily falls asleep, Kara excuses herself. She claims she needs to check on something, but really Kara is just trying to hide her sweaty palms and racing heart. She’s stayed at Lena’s apartment dozens of times, and doesn’t understand why it’s affecting her so much this time.

Actually, that’s a lie. Kara  _ does _ understand why, but admitting to it, even just to herself, leaves her vulnerable to a world of hurt. There’s no denying the fact that the thought of losing Lena hurts more than it would if it were any other friend.

Kara sighs heavily as she reaches the main hub, suddenly feeling bone weary and desperate to be anywhere but here. Alex is nowhere to be seen, but it takes only a moment for Kara’s super hearing to pick her out. Alex is ordering agents around, organizing around the clock protection for Lily.

With a smile, Kara decides to leave her to it and approaches Brainy and J’onn instead. They seem to be deep in an intense disagreement, which they awkwardly end as soon as they spot Kara.

“I didn’t think I’d see you back inside the DEO again,” Kara remarks, propping her elbows on the round table.

“Friends in high places,” J’onn says with a quirk of his brow. “There’s no sign of either Lillian or Eve. I looked everywhere.

“We don’t even know what kind of technology Lex had,” Kara sighs. “They could be shielding themselves somehow.” Her hand grips the edge of the table, crushing the steel as though it were made of paper. “They could be right under our noses.”

“Are we sure that they’re working together?” J’onn asks. “Lillian turned against Lex. She tried to poison him, why would she be working with Eve now? It makes no sense.” 

“We can’t rule it out,” Brainy argues, actively ignoring the glare J’onn shoots him. “The probability is almost 50/50. We should prepare for all outcomes.” Kara nods. It makes sense. Lillian may have stated otherwise to Lena, but Lillian's words rarely match her actions. They've learned that the hard way in the past.

“I’m gonna stay at Lena’s place,” Kara tells them. “I want to be nearby at all times.”

“I understand that,” J’onn says, “but you still have Supergirl responsibilities. The city depends on you.” Kara crosses her arms and sets her jaw, vaguely aware of the  _ uh oh _ that comes from Brainy.

“I almost lost Lily today, Lena too. I will  _ not _ allow something like that to happen again,” Kara says firmly. “My responsibility is to my child and…” Kara falters, lacking the correct words, “Lena,” she adds, lamely.

“And if they try to level the city in the meantime?” J’onn counters. Kara holds his gaze, unflinching.

“Well, I guess it’s time to call for some backup then.” Kara spins on her heels, going in search of Alex, and well aware of Brainy following her. She waits for an argument that doesn’t come.

“You mean Kal-El?” Brainy clarifies as he rushes upstairs behind Kara. Kara stops halfway up, turning to shoot him a wary glance. Brainy holds his hands up, “I’m on your side, Supergirl. I always will be.” Kara relaxes, kind of, and offers him a small smile.

“I know,” she murmurs. Kara sighs, scrubbing her face with her hand. “Kal could help. He  _ will _ help, I know it.”

“Very well,” Brainy nods. “I’ll reach out to Argo City and have a message sent to him.” Brainy goes to leave, but is stopped by Kara’s hand on his arm. “Do you need me for something else?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Kara frowns, blushing deeply. “You said there was a 72.5% chance of Lena and I being okay. What is it now? Has it changed?” Kara’s aware of the desperate edge her voice has taken on, but it’s too late to be embarrassed now.

Brainy pauses, thinking deeply. His head tilts to the side and a frown seeps across his features.

“49.6%” Kara’s stomach drops, her breath catching in her throat as she stares at Brainy.

“What? How is that possible?” she demands. “Things are  _ better _ . The probability should be better. What…” Kara trails off, suddenly noticing the odd little smile that Brainy is wearing. “ _ Why _ are you smiling?”

“You asked me about the likelihood of things returning to how they were,” Brainy muses. “Hmm, I didn’t expect that,” he adds, mainly to himself. Kara throws her hands outwards, motioning for him to explain. 

“Brainy…” Kara briefly wonders how Brainy hasn’t driven her completely insane before now.

“I don’t think things will return to normal, Kara, but it does seem like they will be better,” Brainy sly says. “Much better, indeed.” Kara stares, dumbfounded, as Brainy leaves. He’s still sporting that dumb smile, and Kara  _ still _ doesn’t know what the hell he’s even talking about.

“Brainy! Wait, what does that even  _ mean _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch ya next Monday!
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to come find me on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassKangaroo)


	12. Chapter 12

Kara leans her forearms on the low wall of Lena’s balcony, relishing the feeling of the damp evening air washing over her face. She hasn’t had much time to herself to just think lately, and she really has _ a lot _ to think about. Brainy’s hints about the future don’t really make sense to her, but at the same time, they kinda do. 

If her and Lena’s relationship is changing, then what the hell is it changing to? Sure, it makes sense that she and Lena would get closer whilst raising a child together, but just  _ how _ close will they get? Kara loves all her friends dearly, but she’d be lying if she told herself that Lena didn’t mean a little more to her than that. 

The few times Kara almost lost Lena, she’d felt like her heart would stop. When Edge poisoned her, Kara didn’t even need to think about it before risking her identity to get Lena some help. She’d had nightmares for weeks afterwards, Kara waking up in a cold sweat with tears slipping down her cheeks. She’d be completely and utterly lost without Lena.

Her thoughts are conflicting. Lena is her  _ best friend _ who she has been lying to for years, and yet crazily, she’s also the other mother of her child. Even if Lena herself can’t see it yet, Kara thinks she has won the lottery. Kara realizes that if she had to handpick someone to raise a child with, it would be Lena. Hands down.

Kara slowly admits to herself that her feelings for Lena are deeper than that of a friend, but there’s no way Lena feels that way too. She can’t tell Lena, not without fucking up the friendship even more than she already has.

She sighs, scanning the skies for any signs of danger, desperately trying to think about anything other than her inconvenient feelings. Her friends and DEO agents have Lena’s apartment surrounded, and it fills her with warmth to see just how loved and protected Lily is after such a short space of time.

A whistle catches her attention and Kara looks down at a nearby rooftop, spotting Nia waving at her. Kara rolls her eyes with a grin and waves back. She knew that Nia would take the first shift, allowing James some time to sleep after coming home from his aunt’s, and Kara can’t put into words just how much she appreciates her friend taking a risk like this for her.

“I think you’re disturbing the neighbors with those loud thoughts of yours.” Kara side-eyes Alex as she moves to stand beside her. “Seriously, I could almost hear them from inside,” Alex comments. “Are you okay?”

Kara makes a sound of noncommittal, her shoulder scrunching up towards her ears. Okay feels like a long way away if she’s being honest with herself, but Kara doesn’t really have much time for self pity at the moment. There’s too much going.

“Hey,” Alex bumps Kara with her shoulder, “I’m your sister. You can talk to me about anything, you know that.” Kara smiles.

“I  _ do _ know that,” she replies. “I just don’t know how to talk about something I don’t understand yet,” Kara adds, sighing heavily.

“This is about Lena,” Alex states knowingly. Kara blanches, her mouth setting in a thin line. “She’s more than just your friend, isn’t she? I think she has been for a long time,” Alex murmurs. She places her hand on Kara’s arm and squeezes gently. “It’s okay, Kara.”

“It’s not okay,” Kara hisses, shooting a glance over her shoulder to ensure no one inside can hear her. “It’s  _ Lena _ . We’re still fixing our friendship, and I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be happening at all if we didn’t have Lily.” 

Alex sighs, eyeing Kara carefully and chewing the inside of her cheek. Alex knows she can't say what she  _ really _ wants to say, that Kara and Lena are blind, stubborn dumbasses, but she isn't sure how else to say it. 

“Well," she sighs eventually, "you  _ do _ have Lily,” she murmurs. “So it’s a waste of time and energy to think about what could have happened differently.” Kara rolls her eyes, but otherwise doesn’t respond. Alex seriously resents being known as the stubborn sister. “Have you tried talking to Lena about this?” she asks.

“No!” Kara exclaims, staring at Alex as though she has gone insane. “I can’t talk to Lena about this. I can’t ruin it, and anyway, she’s only ever dated guys,” Kara says.

“So did I,” Alex counters. “So have you, and yet  _ you _ are clearly in love with her."

Kara’s head whips ‘round, her eyes wide and overrun with panic. For a second, Alex thinks Kara is going to fly away from the conversation, but she thankfully doesn’t. Now definitely isn't the best time for her to go rogue. Kara swallows, shaking her head.

“I’m not in love with her,” she argues weakly. Alex smiles, rubbing Kara’s arm. “I just… I don’t know, okay? I don’t know what I feel.” Kara sighs deeply, scrubbing her face with her hands and groaning. “Lena’s not gay,” she whispers.

“She doesn’t have to be,” Alex shrugs. “She could be bi, or pan, or maybe there doesn’t even need to be a label, Kara. There can just be feelings, and I think Lena will surprise you. She looks at you the same way you look at her,” Alex chuckles softly.

“She does?” Kara feels hope rise within her for the first time in months. “Why wouldn’t you tell me that before now?” Kara demands. Alex grins at her and taps her nose, causing Kara to screw her face up.

“I thought you knew.” 

Kara sighs through her nose, chewing on her thumbnail as she stares down at the city below. She listens to Alex head back inside the apartment, her hands shaking ever so slightly as she takes a deep breath. Kara doesn’t think she’s ever felt so conflicted before, and she has certainly been in plenty of difficult situations before.

Kara hears a laugh from somewhere inside the apartment and she instantly knows it belongs to Lena. Her sensitive ears clearly pick up Lena’s conversation with Brainy, and she smiles as she listens to them geek out together. Kara knows that Brainy has always admired Lena, and she’s relieved that they seem to have remained friends despite everything.

It takes a few more deep breaths before Kara can psyche herself up to go back inside, and she smiles as soon as she does. She leans against the doorframe and watches Lena and Brainy huddle over the coffee table, sketching out some kind of plan and quietly debating (bickering) about how it would work.

Lily’s next to them, quietly coloring and listening to Lena’s Ipod as she sticks as close to Lena as she physically can.

“We could test it on Kara,” Brainy suddenly says, immediately grabbing Alex’s away from a phone call.

“No,” Alex states. She points a stern finger at Brainy and slides her cell phone into her pocket. “We need Kara at full strength right now, she’s not a guinea pig for your little experiment.” Brainy frowns, clearly confused about what guinea pigs have to do with anything, but otherwise ignores Alex's interruption.

“It would be pointless to test it on Kara," Lena waves Brainy's idea off. "We already know it affects her, and Lily too. We need to find out how to make it  _ not _ affect Kara whilst ensuring it  _ does  _ affect Lily."

Kara steps forward, having heard enough, and she plants her hands on her hips. She's vaguely aware of Alex rolling her eyes at her, but Kara keeps her gaze trained on the science geeks around the coffee table.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asks, eyeing them warily. 

"Stand down, Supergirl," Lena snarks. "We're not plotting the end of the world." Kara instantly deflates and Alex sends her a look that clearly tells her to calm the fuck the down.

“Of course you’re not. I know that,” Kara states carefully. “What is it that you  _ are _ doing?” she asks, hoping her tone is gentle enough to placate Lena. The plans are thrust at her, and Kara carefully reads through the diagrams and shorthand notes. “You want to harness energy from a red sun lamp to get rid of her powers?” Kara frowns.

“I don’t want to get rid of them,” Lena retorts, checking on Lily to ensure she’s still listening to music. “They’re a part of who she is, but until she’s old enough to be taught how to control them, I think it’s best that we at least try to dampen them,” Lena says.

Kara sets her jaw, her tongue pushing against the inside of her cheek.

“Can I speak to you in private please?” Kara asks, jerking her head in the direction of the balcony. Lena raises her brows, surprised, but nods. Her features are well guarded when she follows Kara outside and her arms are crossed over her chest. “Don’t you think you should have talked to me about this first?”

“About what?” Lena asks. “I haven’t done anything apart from draw a few diagrams. I had no plans to go ahead with this without talking to you,” Lena says.

“I think it’s a bad idea to dampen her powers,” Kara states. “I’m not gonna agree to that. I can teach her how to control her strength. I know how it feels to have these powers.” Lena laughs dryly, shaking her head.

“I’m  _ human _ , Kara. I’d like to hug our child without there being a risk that she might break my neck,” Lena argues. “It’s not just the strength. What happens when her freeze breath kicks in, or when she starts shooting lasers out of her damn eyes?”

“Lily’s half human, she might not have the same powers that I have,” Kara shoots back. “We don’t know that she’ll even develop any more of them!"

“We don’t know that she  _ won’t _ ! Lena loudly snaps. “How can I help protect her if it’s unsafe for me to even be around her. You have to see this from my point of view, Kara. It’s not  _ you _ who could die from an unexpected tantrum. Do you really want Lily to have to live with that?” she demands, glaring at Kara.

Kara’s shoulders droop. Just the mere thought of something happening to Lena makes Kara feel sick to her stomach.

“I’m sorry,” Kara sighs. “I just don’t want her to be ashamed of who she is. Ever since Lockwood, aliens have been hiding themselves more and I don’t want Lily to think that she has to, too.”

“Kara,” Lena softens, “I would never let that happen. I want Lily to know everything about who she is. I don’t want to hide her powers from her, I just don’t think a 3 year old can control them yet. No matter how advanced she may be.”

Kara’s shoulders slump, realizing that she’s done is again. Just like the Sam and Kryptonite situation, she’s reacted before actually listening to Lena’s point of view. She should know better by now that Lena’s intentions are always to help, never to harm.

Red sunlight isn't that big of a deal. Hell, they already used it on Lily to do a blood test, and Kal even took Lois to Argo so it would be safe for her to have their child. Kara's starting to seriously understand Lena's resentment towards Supergirl in the past.

“I get it,” Kara murmurs. “I’m sorry, I just… this is a weird situation and I am terrified,” she admits.

“If the Girl Of Steel is scared, that doesn’t bode well for the rest of us,” Lena states lightly. “Kara, I’m on your side. I always have been, even when you’re being a stubborn fool who won’t listen to anyone else,” Lena smirks. “Perhaps if you can remember that, we can work together as a team instead of butting heads,” she suggests.

“I know you’re on my side, Lena,” Kara sighs, “and I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel like I don’t believe that.” If Lena is surprised by the apology, she doesn’t show it, her face a stoic mask. “I trust you implicitly, I promise.”

“Then we’ll be fine,” Lena says, quietly enough that a regular person wouldn’t hear it.

"Really?" Kara hates how weak her voice sounds.

"Do you really think I would have been so hurt if I didn't care so much?" Lena frowns, tilting her head to the side. It's the same look of disappointment that Lily has after being told she can't have donuts for dinner. 

There's a shout from Lily inside, the little one searching for her parents. Kara's insides turn to mush as she watches Lena's features soften, green eyes shining with a happiness that's never been visible within them before.

"Are you coming?" Lena asks.

"I'll be right there," Kara nods. She watches as Lena heads back inside and calls out to her, smiling softly as Lena pokes her head back outside. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lena's response seems almost automatic, as though she has been waiting a long time to say it. Something flashes in her eyes that Kara can't read, but it makes her tummy flutter all the same. "I'll see you in there."

Lena disappears inside and Kara listens to her interacting with Lily, her heart fit to burst inside her chest. Maybe there's something there, after all. Maybe Lena is struggling with this, too. Hope, that she'd been trying to quash, surges to the surface in the form of goosebumps. 

Kara's never had goosebumps before.

There's a flash of red and blue across the sky, not quite as fast as Kara, but someone very similar. Kal is wearing his usual stupidly charming grin when he lands on the balcony, and Kara all but flies into his open arms.

"I heard I have a new cousin who needs my help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Monday :)
> 
> Feel free to come chat on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassKangaroo)


	13. Chapter 13

Lily tucks herself as close to Kara’s thigh as she possibly can, her little features contorting with pure fear. She whimpers when Clark Kent steps forward and moves to fully hide herself behind Kara’s legs. Kara frowns, sharing a concerned look with Lena. Lily has faced a lot, but neither of them have seen her look so terrified before.

“Give her a minute,” Lena says, stepping a little closer to Kara and Lily. “I think she’s just a little overwhelmed.”

“I would say terrified,” Brainy interjects, as blunt as ever. Kara rolls her eyes and lifts Lily into her arms, holding her close and softly murmuring to her that everything is okay. “No child is scared of Superman, at least none that aren’t evil.”

“I’m pretty sure our child is not evil, but thank you for your helpful commentary, Brainy,” Lena sighs. “It’s okay, Lily. This is Kara’s cousin, which makes him your family, too,” she explains, reaching out to rub Lily’s back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare her,” Clark murmurs, frowning. He takes a few steps back, standing closer to Alex and Brainy. “Should I leave? Should I change?” Clark has never come across a child who hasn’t looked thrilled to see him, and he has no clue how to act around one that so clearly wants him to leave.

“It’s okay, Clark,” Lena says. “She’ll be fine.” She can easily spot the disappointment on Kara’s features, knowing that Kara had hoped Lily would be as enamored with her cousin as she is. They can’t force Lily to warm up to someone if she doesn’t want to, though. Lena has vivid memories of being coerced into hugging family members she didn’t like as a child, and there’s no way they’re going to do that to Lily.

“Did she just call me Clark?” 

“Yeah, you’ve missed a  _ lot _ when you were on Argo,” Alex says, clapping him on the shoulder. “How about we give them a minute? I’ll let you meet some of the security team and maybe you can point out any weaknesses in the line of defence,” she suggests.

“Sure,” Clark nods.

Kara shoots her sister a grateful smile, especially when Brainy is dragged out of the apartment door with them. She moves to the couch and sits down with Lily, her pulse quickening when Lena sits close enough for their knees to touch.

“What’s going on, little one?” Kara asks. Lily doesn’t retreat from her hiding place in the crook of Kara’s neck. “Come on, let me see those pretty eyes,” Kara coaxes. Lily sniffles, but slowly pulls back to look between her parents.

“Superman is bad,” Lily whimpers. “Uncle Lex said so.” Kara closes her eyes, realization hitting her like a steam train.  _ Of course _ Lex would brainwash Lily against his biggest enemy, it wouldn’t matter to him if he scared her in the process. It’s Lena who speaks first, surprising Kara.

“He’s not bad, love. He’s your family, and I  _ promise _ you that he is only here to keep you safe,” Lena murmurs. “We wouldn’t let anyone come near you if we didn’t trust them.” Lily looks dubious, her nose scrunching as she gazes at Lena with wet eyes.

“But Uncle Lex said,” Lily argues. "And he's family, too."

“Yeah, I know,” Lena nods, smiling kindly. “But Lex is wrong. He wasn’t a very good person,” she gently explains. "Sometimes family members can decide they care about other things instead of their family. It doesn't happen very often, but it did with him. Lex didn’t like people who were a little different, and Superman would defend those people. Just like Kara does."

“He’s my cousin, little one,” Kara joins in, “which makes him your second cousin. He’s your family, the good kind, and like us, he’ll always look out for you. You don’t have to worry about what Lex thinks. You get to decide if you like someone or not all by yourself.”

“Is uncle Lex coming back?” Kara sharply sucks in a breath, glancing at Lena and noticing guilty tears springing in emerald eyes. Lena shakes her head, unable to speak and silently pleading with her.

“He’s not,” Kara says carefully, wondering how the hell she can explain this to a child without scarring her for life. “He had to go away and he won’t be able to come back.” Kara cringes, mentally kicking herself for her poor explanation. “You’re gonna stay with Mommy and I instead,” Kara murmurs.

“Forever?” Lily asks, her eyes wide and hopeful as she stares up at her Mothers. Kara grins, and even Lena seems like she at least isn’t going to cry anymore.

“Forever,” Kara confirms. “When I was growing up, my people had a saying. El Mayarah, it means stronger together, which is what we,” Kara gestures between herself, Lily, and Lena, “always need to remember. We’re a family, and that means Mommy and I are always going to be there for you,” Kara softly explains.

“El may-a-rah,” Lily sounds out, her little mouth struggling with the expression. “You, me, and Mommy,” she grins.

Lena feels like her heart is going to explode out of her chest, emerald eyes flooding with yet more tears. She feels like all she has done recently is cry, but at least these tears are caused by sheer joy. Lena cups Lily’s face with one hand, her thumb lightly stroking her temple. It’s strange to her that one little word seems to make her soul vibrate with gratitude, and Lena wonders if Lily has any idea of the gift she has just given her.

“That’s right,” Lena murmurs, her voice thick with emotion. “We’re a team. Clark is a part of that team, too. You don’t need to be scared of him, I promise.” Lena notices Kara watching her, blue eyes gleaming with unshed tears. They hold each other’s gaze for just a little too long, Lena wishing she could just reach out and grab Kara, and tell her how she really feels.

“Is he mad?” Lily’s nervous tone interrupts her pining, and Lena clears her throat.

“Clark? No, he’s not mad,” Lena reassures her. “He was just a little confused. I bet he’s really excited to meet you.”

“That’s right,” Kara interjects. “He’s going to love you as much as the rest of us do, but you don’t have to talk to him if you’re not ready yet. It’s up to you, little one.” Lily’s nose scrunches, the child clearly pondering what she should do. “There’s no rush,” Kara asks, booping Lily’s nose.

“Will you stay with me?” Lily asks, almost nervously.

“Absolutely,” Kara nods. “Mommy and I will be right here by your side,” she promises. “Why don’t you go grab Miss Pizzley,” Kara suggests. “Maybe she’d like to meet Clark, too.” Kara sets Lily on her feet, watching her rush to her bedroom.

Kara turns her body towards Lena, switching her weight to her hip as she rests her elbow on the back of the couch. Her breath catches in her throat when she meets Lena’s intense gaze, her heart thumping wildly. She’s so fucking beautiful, but Lena doesn’t seem to notice, nor care.

“You’ve all been encouraging Lily to call me Mommy, and yet you’re still Kara to her,” Lena murmurs, her head tilting to one side. “The way she looks at you…” Lena trails off, sighing softly. “Were you raised with a different word for Mother? Lex’s journals said English was widely spoken on Krypton, but you had your own language too.” Lena catches herself before she truly begins to ramble, hating how nerves cling to her every word.

“Jeju,” Kara supplies. “That’s what I called my mother when I was very young,” she says, smiling wistfully. “Lily has known that you are her mother since she was born. I can remember Lex sending Red Daughter to teach Lily about you, I was always just a friend to her,” Kara states.

“She knows now that you’re her mother, too,” Lena argues, shooting Kara a pointed look.

“She does,” Kara nods, “but it’s new. I can wait until she questions it. I’m just happy to have her.”

Truthfully, Kara doesn’t put as much weight behind a name as Lena does. As traumatic and disrupted as Kara’s childhood was, she knows how it feels to be loved and cherished. Lena has never had the support that Kara has had, and perhaps needed her relationship with Lily to be acknowledged a little more than Kara does.

When the day comes that Lily calls Kara by something other than her name, she’ll hold it close to her heart, but seeing Lena and Lily be happy and loved is more than enough for her right now.

When Lily comes back, Miss Pizzly firmly grasped in her fist, she looks a lot more relaxed. She allows Kara to call Clark and the others back and even offers him a smile, but still clings to Kara and Lena like an extra shadow. Clark seems to be as nervous about it as she does, but he does manage to hide it  _ slightly _ better.

“It’s okay, Lily,” Clark reassures her. He drops to one knee, but maintains his distance. “I think it’s a good thing that you’re careful around new people,” he says with a gentle smile. “How about you give me a chance to  _ prove _ that you should trust me?” Lily looks up at Kara, eyes wide and questioning. Kara nods, gently placing her hand atop Lily’s head. Lily chews her lip for a moment before nodding timidly.

“Okay,” she whispers, tucking herself firmly between Lena and Kara. Clark smiles.

“Thank you, Lily,” he states genuinely. “We’ll make sure that one of your moms is always around, okay?” he reassures her. Lily shoots him the smallest of smiles, her fingers curling around the material of Lena’s pants. Clark studies her with a gentle smile for a few seconds, lowering himself to fully sit on the floor. Slowly, so as to not startle Lily.

“Stay with Mommy, okay?” Kara murmurs gently, “look after her for me,” she adds softly, her conflicted eyes drifting towards Lena. “I’ll be right back.” Kara waits for Lena to nod before she beckons Alex to follow her into the kitchen area.

“We’ve got her back Kara. Lena’s, too,” Alex murmurs, her eyes darting across to the people in question. “Clark is going to search the city and pull all his resources to find Eve and Lillian. We have the upper hand,” Alex promises.

"I know," Kara nods. "And I know I have responsibilities to the city, but I have to put them first. Lena is in just as much danger as Lily is, perhaps even more, and I can't let anything happen to her." 

"No-one is judging you, Kara," Alex says soberly. "They're my family too. Even more so once you and Lena pull your head out of your asses." Kara rolls her eyes, sighing deeply.

"Can you stop? This is  _ killing _ me and I don't think I can deal with being rejected whilst all of this is happening," Kara whispers. She watches Lily shyly pass Clark a crayon from her position on Lena's lap. 

"You really think she's not completely in love with you?" Alex questions, her brows cinching together. "Kara, she bought a company purely because you asked her to help.  _ Friends _ don't do that, Kara." Kara frowns, noticing Clark's head tilt in their direction as he continues his attempts to bond with Lily.

"Things have changed since then," Kara shakes her head. "I treated her like just another Luthor, and it broke her heart when she realized it was me along."

"It hurt her because her feelings for you are so strong. Trust me, Kelly actually thought you guys were dating when I first introduced her to you guys." Alex claps Kara on the shoulder, "she wasn't the only one."

Kara places her hands down on the counter and leans heavily against it, her gaze fixed on Lena. Whenever she watches Lena interact with their child it feels like her heart does a backflip, but she can't even imagine the pain a rejection would cause. She has no idea that Lena feels the same way.

"I have to go relieve one of my agents, but I'll be on comms if you need anything," Alex tells her. "Just think about what I said. You deserve to be happy, Kara."

Kara's jaw clenches, but she allows Alex to leave with the last word. Lena looks across at her, green eyes shining and a small smile playing on her lips. Kara smiles back, pretending it doesn't make her stomach flutter like a flower in the wind.

_ "Oh, Supergirl."  _ A distorted, teasing voice sounds in Kara's ear, seemingly from nowhere. Her hands ball into fists and she notices Clark stiffen. He hears it, too.  _ "Don't worry, my darling daughter and grandchild can't hear me."  _ The voice becomes more clear, and Kara grinds her back teeth into dust as she recognizes Lillian's voice.

_ "I have some information about Eve that I think you'd be interested in. Come to the place where Lena first betrayed me, and come alone. _ "

"Stay with them?" Kara asks, too quietly for anyone but Clark to hear. His thick eyebrows pinch together, but he keeps his eyes locked on Lily so as to not arouse suspicion. "I know you don't want me to go, but think of your son. You'd do whatever it took to keep him safe." 

Clark nods subtly, the muscles in his jaw working overtime. He clears his throat, his eyes darting towards Kara for only a second. 

_ "Tick tock, Supergirl. I won't wait around all night. You have thirty minutes. Tell Lena nothing." _

Kara crosses the apartment, heading straight for the balcony. She lingers in the doorway for just a moment, staring at Clark and silently pleading with him to take care of her girls. His serious nod draws Lena's attention, but Kara is in the air before she can be questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little something in next Monday's chapter that I think you guys have been waiting for ;) Hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Come chat on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassKangaroo) :)


	14. Chapter 14

Kara sticks close to the clouds and scans the shipping yard below her, looking out for a potential trap. It feels too easy. She can see through every container near the docks, no lead blocking her vision, and the only heartbeat Kara can hear belongs to Lillian Luthor.

The formidable matriarch of the most infamous family in America stands alone in the middle of the yard, her hands in her coat pocket and looking entirely unconcerned. Kara’s phone vibrates in her boot for the third time and she sighs softly as she plucks it out. One missed call from Alex, and two from Lena. If she survives this encounter with Lillian, Kara accepts that she may die upon return to Lena’s apartment.

_ “Are you going to fly around all night, Supergirl, or will you listen to what I have to say?” _ Kara rolls her eyes, the muscles in her jaw working overtime. Of course Lillian is aware that she’s here, and of course she’s acting as though she has the upper hand. Kara really does hate this woman.

She lands with a thump, her hands firmly planted on her hips as she stares Lillian down.

“You do know there’s nothing stopping me from handing you into the police, right?” Kara’s voice is cold, a tone she reserves for any Luther that isn’t Lena. “You’d go straight back to prison where you belong.”

“On what grounds? I was pardoned by the president,” Lillian says lightly, steel eyes twinkling with an amusement that boils Kara’s blood.

“You used an anti alien device against my child and attempted to take her from Lena. Your pardon didn’t cover future crimes,” Kara grinds out. She can feel warmth building behind her eyes, her heat vision itching to take Lillian out and put an end to her antics once and for all.

“I found that device in Lena’s office. I’m sure it’s not the only alien technology within that building,” Lillian easily replies. “I imagine the police would be  _ very _ interested in snooping around Lena’s lab. Who knows what might be found in there,” she smiles wolfishly.

“Lena’s a good person,” Kara fires back. “Everyone knows that she isn’t like you. Nobody would think she wanted to cause any harm to anyone.”

“Do you trust a jury of strangers enough to take that risk?” Lillian questions, already knowing the answer. She gazes smugly at Kara, more than aware that she’s winning their verbal spar. Kara Danvers wouldn’t risk Lena for  _ anything _ .

“What do you want?” Kara demands, wishing she could wipe that smug grin from Lillian’s face.

“I’m here to do what you and my daughter can’t seem to manage - protect my grandchild,” Lillian shrugs. “You have no idea where Eve is, or what she’s planning and yet, all you seem to be concerned about is hosting a family reunion. I assume my invitation was lost in the mail.”

“You are  _ nothing _ to Lily,” Kara replies through gritted teeth, “and it’s going to stay that way. Lena hasn’t recovered from the  _ abuse _ she lived through at the hands of you and Lex. My child will never be subjected to your toxic attempts at love.” Kara forces herself to take a deep breath, feeling her body reacting without her control. She hasn’t lost control of her powers in years, and Kara isn’t about to allow Lillian to goad her into it now. “Tell me what you want, Lillian.” Her tone is laced with threat, but Lillian doesn’t seem to care.

“Is my daughter aware that her pet kryptonian has anger issues?” Lillian asks around a chuckle. “I imagine that keeps your silly little lunch dates interesting.”

“We’re done here.” Kara braces herself, ready to shoot upwards, when Lillian takes a step forward.

“Alright,” Lillian says placatingly, her hands held up in surrender. She almost looks panicked, and it makes Kara pause. “Eve plans on recreating the containment cells Lex had at Shelley Island. She thinks a human and kryptonian hybrid can be a self sufficient power source. Eve plans on using Lily to continue with Lex’s plans in his honor. The fool still loved him.”

Kara’s stomach churns and she feels acidic bile rise in her throat, and it takes all of her effort to force it back down. She’d known that Eve’s plan wouldn’t be sunshine and rainbows, but she’d never imagined it would be something as vile as this. The lump in her throat feels as though it will cut off her air supply, but Kara needs to know more.

“How do you know this?” Kara chokes out.

“She thinks I’m working with her,” Lillian smiles, seemingly proud of herself. “It wasn’t hard to convince her that the child disgusts me. It is, after all, something I’d usually be against. You’re certainly not the person I’d have chosen to raise a family with my daughter.”

“Exactly, so why should I trust you?” Kara asks, “you tried to poison your own son. How do I know this isn’t some ruse to get to Lena and Lily?” Kara’s head is still spinning and she just wants to leave, to go home and hold Lily and ensure she’s safe.

“I made…. mistakes with Lena,” Lillian admits, her tone gentler than Kara has ever heard it, “but Lena had everything she ever needed. She went to the best schools and was handed opportunities that other children could only ever dream of. Look at her now, 26 years old and CEO of 2 companies.”

“And yet affection was too much for you to give,” Kara sighs sadly. She folds her arms across her chest, “if you’re lying to me, I  _ will _ find you.” Lillian laughs at her, actually  _ laughs _ , and Kara’s features harden.

“What are you going to do, Supergirl? Sternly lecture me?” Lillian mocks, seemingly unfazed that she’s squaring off against the strongest being on the planet.

“If you do anything to jeopardize Lily or Lena, you’ll find out exactly what I’m capable of,” Kara states darkly. “There’s  _ nothing _ I wouldn’t do to keep them safe.” Lillian’s eyes widen momentarily and she curiously watches Kara, a cruel smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Are you in love with my daughter?” The question catches Kara off guard and she hesitates, unintentionally giving Lillian the answer she’s looking for. “Interesting,” Lillian murmurs. Her eyes narrow, gleaming coldly. “I tried so hard to keep my daughter in the light,” she sighs.

“Lena will  _ always _ fall into the light,” Kara shoots back, “and it’s not because of you. It’s  _ in spite _ of you.” Lillian smiles ruefully, shrugging it off. “Are we done here?” Kara asks.

“For now,” Lillian says. “I’ll be in touch, Supergirl.”

Kara shoots herself into the air before Lillian’s words have fully left her lips. Her stomach does backflips as she flies, threatening to empty its contents as Kara attempts to digest everything Lillian told her. Kara doesn’t know how Eve could be so cruel as to wish harm against a child? One thing Kara  _ does _ know is that she’ll break her own rule if she has to. She’ll kill Eve before she allows her to harm Lily.

The cool evening air does nothing to calm her temper and Kara urges her body to move faster. She seeks out Lily and Lena’s heartbeats as she flies, noting that Lena’s seems a little faster than usual. 

As she gets closer to the apartment, Kara realizes why. Lena is  _ pissed _ . Kara can hear her arguing with Clark, Alex’s voice faintly agreeing with Lena in the background. Lena is in her personal space the second Kara touches down on the balcony, eyes alight with searing, angry tears.

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” Lena hisses. “How could you risk yourself like that?” Kara glances behind Lena, surprised to notice that Alex and Clark have remained inside the apartment. “You trusted  _ Lillian _ ? It could have been a trap, Kara!”

Kara nods, accepting that she’s at fault here, despite not having an ounce of regret. Lillian had given her vital information - information that could keep them all safe. She winces when Lena huffs through her nose, nostrils flaring as she folds her arms across her chest.

“I’m sorry,” Kara murmurs, “but I had to. Lillian has inside information.”

“She  _ always _ does,” Lena scoffs. “It’s how Lillian works. She inserts herself into every damn situation just so she can manipulate everyone around her.  _ Why _ would you leave us like that?” Lena demands. “Why wouldn’t you tell us?”

“She said to go alone,” Kara shrugs. “I couldn’t risk her staying silent if she knew I had someone with me, and I knew you would insist on going with me.” Lena glares at Kara, but doesn’t argue. Kara isn’t wrong. Kara closes the minute gap between them and places her hands on Lena’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“What did she tell you?” Lena asks, her voice and features softening at the contact. Kara drops her gaze, blinking back tears as she chews on the inside of her cheek. “That bad?” Lena adds, her voice falling to a fearful whisper. 

Kara nods wordlessly, losing her battle against her tears as they flood from her eyes. She sobs, her shoulders shaking even as Lena wraps her into a warm embrace. Kara buries her face into Lena’s shoulder, crying bitterly into her soft sweater.

“She wants to hurt Lily,” Lena whispers. It’s not a question. Kara nods against her, clinging to Lena as though she’s the only thing left holding her to this planet. “It’s okay,” Lena murmurs. “We’ll protect her. Lily is going to be fine, I promise.” It’s a loaded statement. Lena can’t guarantee anything, especially without the full story, but the Kryptonian falling apart in her arms needs to hear it.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Kara pleads, her voice muffled against Lena’s shoulder. “I need you on my side right now.”

“I will  _ always _ be on your side, Kara. Even when you infuriate me, I’ll be right beside you,” Lena promises. “El Mayarah, remember?” It only makes Kara sob harder, and Lena frowns. “Hey, come on now,” Lena murmurs, “I’ve got you, okay?”

Kara pulls back, staring her at. Sapphire eyes are swollen and tinged with red, vulnerability clear inside them. Kara lays her forehead against Lena’s, sighing softly as she gazes into emerald eyes. For a moment, everything else disappears and it’s just the two of them in the whole world.

Kara tilts her head, softly capturing Lena’s lips with her own. Lena hesitates and Kara moves back, terrified that she’s destroyed the relationship they had only just begun to mend, but Lena surprises her. Warm hands grasp her face as Lena kisses her. It’s passionate, desperate, almost sloppy, but Kara doesn’t care. She breathes deeply through her nose, strong arms wrapping around Lena’s waist.

It’s perfect. Everything Kara wished it would be, and her heart swells inside her chest. Well, it’s almost perfect. In the many different scenarios that Kara’s mind has played out of their first kiss, none of them included hearing her cousin awkwardly clear his throat.

“Damn Clark,” Kara grumbles, her forehead resting against Lena’s as she sighs in annoyance. Lena blushes when she realizes their private moment wasn’t so private after all, and Kara finds it adorable. “We’ll talk later?” she asks shyly.

“Absolutely,” Lena nods. She looks a little dazed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes a little darker than usual. Kara smiles, leaning forward to kiss Lena’s cheek. They both attempt to go back inside, accidentally blocking each other and laughing nervously. “You first,” Lena murmurs, gesturing towards the balcony door. “I’m right behind you.”

If hearing about Eve’s plan was hard, it’s even harder for Kara to relay it. Lena cries, and her red rimmed eyes continuously darts towards Lily’s bedroom. She leaves as soon as Kara is finished, disappearing into Lily’s room and firmly closing the door behind her. Kara’s in two minds about following her, but ultimately decides to give Lena some time to process.

Kara wishes she knew what to do. She’s desperate to fix everything, to keep Lily and Lena safe, and to just have a damn second to enjoy the good moments in their lives. It’s not possible, though. Not without knowing where Eve is, and relying on Lillian for that information doesn’t sit right with her at all.

“We’ll find her, Kar,” Alex murmurs, sitting in Lena’s vacated spot next to Kara. “I won’t let anything happen to your daughter, I promise.”

“You can’t make that kind of promise,” Kara murmurs. “ _ I _ can’t even make that promise,” she adds sourly. “None of this even makes sense. Eve seemed genuinely sorry about betraying us, I really thought she was just one of Lex’s victims,” she whispers. Kara’s elbows drop to her knees, her face buried in her hands.

“She was a good actress,” Alex says. “Eve tricked us all. We just have to be smarter than her.”

“And stronger,” Clark adds from his place in the doorway. He leans against the frame, frowning deeply. “I can check the fortress for some way to track her. Maybe Lena can look at some of Lex’s technology, she might be able to work out what it’s for,” he suggests. “Do you think she’d come with me?”

Kara sighs, lifting her head to stare in the direction of Lily’s bedroom and listening through the wall as Lena talks to Lily.

“I don’t know,” Kara replies, shrugging helplessly. “I don’t think she’d want to leave Lily right now, but I can ask her. Just… just give her a few minutes. It’s a lot to process,” Kara quietly adds. Clark nods, his brow crinkling similarly to Kara and Lily. “You should be careful too, Kal. Eve is all too aware of how much Lex hated you. You might be a target.”

“El Mayarah,” Clark says with a serious nod. Kara smiles weakly, her voice cracking as she responds, 

“El Mayarah.”

Lena doesn’t come back out and Kara doesn’t want to disturb her to ask about the fortress. She stays slumped on the couch long after Clark and Alex have left to check the perimeter, listening as Lena reads more of The Velveteen Rabbit to Lily. Kara so desperately wants to join them in there, but she doesn’t trust her eyes to stay dry. Unfortunately for Kara’s tear ducts, an unaware Lily doesn’t share her concerns.

When Lily calls for her, it takes more effort than it should for Kara to push herself to her feet. Her legs feel heavy and stiff as she walks to Lily’s bedroom, the day proving to be just too much for even a kryptonian. 

“Hey, little one,” Kara murmurs, pushing the door open. Despite everything, a smile pushes its way to her lips as she catches sight of Lily tucked into bed with Lena curled around her. Lena’s trapped between the wall and their daughter, her hand on Lily’s stomach and her brows pinched together. “Time for bed already, huh?”

“Uh huh. Come lie down,” Lily says, patting the space next to her.

“So bossy,” Kara teases, albeit still doing exactly as Lily requested. She eases herself down on the other side of Lily and gently places her hand on Lily’s stomach, her fingertips brushing against the back of Lena’s hand. “Time to sleep now, little one,” Kara murmurs, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?" 

"We'll be right here," Kara promises. “Close your eyes,” she adds softly. Lily nods, blinking heavily as she tucks her head into the crook of Kara’s neck, her eyes flickering closed. Kara remains where she is despite Lily’s breathing evening out after only a few short moments. She catches Lena watching her, a myriad of emotions swirling within Lena’s eyes.

“Do you regret it?” Lena whispers. It takes a couple of seconds for Kara to realize that Lena is talking about their kiss, and it makes her heart clench. “It’s okay if you do. I wouldn’t blame you.” Kara frowns and moves her hand to rest on top of Lena’s.

“I don’t regret it,” Kara murmurs. “I maybe wouldn’t choose to do it in front of Clark, but I definitely don’t regret it.” Kara studies Lena, hating that she can see doubt written all over her features. She sighs. “I think I’ve been blind for a long time,” Kara admits softly. “I didn’t see what was right in front of me. I think you’ve always been more than just my friend.”

She watches Lena’s throat bob with a thick swallow, patiently waiting, praying, to hear that Lena may feel the same way.

“I don’t spend hundreds of dollars on flowers on just anyone, Kara,” Lena sighs. She props her head up with her hand and sighs, “I thought you were interested when you came to my office that day,” Lena admits. “I was so sure you were flirting with me, so I flirted back…. and then you started dating Mon-El.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara asks, glancing at Lily to ensure she’s still sleeping. Lena falters, her gaze dropping. “You can tell me,” Kara murmurs. “I’m not going to judge you.”

“I didn’t want to lose you. I’d rather have you as my best friend, than not have you at all,” Lena says. Kara isn’t sure what to say to that, and she stays silent as she bites her lip. “Is that what’s happening? Am I losing you?” Kara’s gaze flicks upwards, her mouth falling open.

“I kissed you, Lena, and that makes you think you’re losing me? I’m not going anywhere!” Kara swears. “This is all I want. You, me, and Lily. I can’t  _ ever _ see anyone coming between us,” Kara whispers. “If you want me, I’m right here.”

“I’m just..” Lena blinks back tears, “this is a lot. Today has been a lot,” she murmurs. 

“It has,” Kara agrees, “and we don’t need to talk about this now. We can just see what happens, we don’t have to plan everything, ya know? I know I sprung this on you, but I’m not going to pressure you, Lena. Take all the time you need.”

“I’m so tired,” Lena whimpers, “of everything.” Kara frowns, but nods. It makes her soul ache to see Lena hurting so much, and the last thing she wants to do is pile more on top of her. “Can we talk tomorrow? Alone?”

Kara nods and squeezes her hand reassuringly, “you can sleep, Lena. I’ll be right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me being a ho for Supercorp on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassTheKangaroo)


	15. Chapter 15

Lena drops to her haunches to say goodbye to Lily, well aware that Kara is watching her from the other side of the room. It had taken Lily almost an hour to accept that Lena has to leave without her for a little while and, from the way she clings to Lena now, she still isn’t full on board with it. Lena is convinced that the little arms won’t ever loosen from around her neck.

“I’ll be back soon,” Lena promises, rubbing Lily’s back. “Kara’s going to be right here and she’s even happy to watch Batman with you for a little while.” Lena actively ignores the scoff from behind her. “You can even tell her all about our book so Kara can join us for reading time tonight,” she suggests. Kara, of course, has listened in each time, but Lily doesn’t know that.

“Why can’t I come?” Lily quietly asks, pulling back to flash Lena her best puppy dog eyes. Lena sighs softly and brushes Lily’s hair out of her face.

“It’ll be much too cold for you, darling. Don’t you think it would be much nicer for you to stay here where it’s warm and cozy?” Lena murmurs. “I think Miss Pizzly would much prefer to snuggle on the couch with you, don’t you think?” Lily pouts, but nods her agreement.

“You’ll come back?” Lily questions, timidly twisting her little hands together.

“I will  _ always _ come back to you, Lily. I promise. I’ll never leave you,” Lena murmurs. She leans forward and kisses Lily’s cheek, “I’ll be back before you know it.” Lily looks utterly crestfallen and Lena immediately feels guilty, her stomach twisting itself into knots. 

“I’ve got her,” Kara softly says, stepping forward. She lifts a tearful Lily into her arms and holds her close, morosely gazing at Lena over the top of her head. “Be careful. Use the watch if you need me and I’ll come straight to you,” she murmurs. Their gazes linger for a long moment, eyes screaming in silence.

“I’ll be with Clark,” Lena finally says. “He’ll keep me safe and we’ll do everything we can to get some answers. Lena grabs the parka jacket she had placed on the couch earlier and slips into it, looking much too small inside it for Kara’s liking. “Don’t worry, okay?” Lena falters, as though ready to say something else, but she shakes her head. “I’ll be back soon.”

Lena can’t bring herself to look back as she walks out to the balcony, a lump forming in her throat. Clark is waiting for her, scanning the area around the apartment with somber eyes.

“Your friends are all nearby, and Alex’s agents have the place surrounded,” Clark tells her. “Lily will be safe.” Lena forces a smile to her face, carefully watching the man who used to be her brother’s best friend. Clark sighs, “I know we have a weird, shared history, but I’ve got your back, Lena. You’re Kara’s family, which makes you my family, too.”

“Thanks, Clark,” Lena murmurs. She doesn’t want to seem rude, but Lena doesn’t have the mental strength for another heart to heart with anyone today. She just wants to get this over with so she can come home to Lily and Kara. Clark nods and steps a little closer, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“I’ll have to carry you,” he says, stating the obvious, “unless you’re uncomfortable? I guess Kara could take you and I could stay with Lily,” Clark shrugs. Lena’s features immediately harden and she shakes her head.

“No. Kara stays with Lily,” Lena firmly states. She steps forward and shoots Clark a pointed look, “I’m ready.” Lena stiffens when she’s scooped into Clark’s arms, one arm under the back of her knees and the other around her waist. It’s  _ beyond _ awkward, but Lena ignores the sudden flare of humiliation. There’s more important things to worry about.

Her eyes squeeze closed as Clark takes off from the balcony, and she clings to his forearm with a strength would hurt an ordinary person. She’s flown before, with Kara, but only for a few seconds at a time and her stomach is not impressed.

Wind whips through her hair and freezes her cheeks, and she can briefly smell the ocean, but still her eyes remain firmly shut. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Clark, it’s just that it’s different from when Kara would save her as Supergirl. Kara would cradle Lena close to her chest, and she’d feel like the safest person on the planet. 

Clark, however, seems to be afraid of moving his hands in the slightest. Which, Lena guesses, is him being respectful, but it seems to make it even more awkward than it already is.

When they land, Lena immediately falls to her knees and empties her stomach. She's vaguely aware of Clark silently hovering behind her and she waves him away with a scowl. Lena plans on sticking to her private jet from now on. She groans as she pushes herself to her feet, her hands red raw from the snow.

“I tried to go a little slower than usual, but I didn’t want us to be seen,” Clark says with a sympathetic smile. “It can be rough for a human. It took Lois months to get used to it.” Lena nods, watching as Clark lifts the key, made from a dense dwarf star, and slots it into the front of the fortress. It feels weird for her to be here without Kara, almost as if she’s intruding by coming for the first time with someone else.

“How much of Lex’s belongings do you have here?” Lena asks, “did he kno-” Lena’s jaw drops, her eyes widening as she stares around the vast cave. It’s  _ beautiful _ and she’d have known it wasn’t from this world even if Kara hadn’t already told her. Lena feels out of place, but honored to be brought here, and she  _ so _ wishes Kara was with her.

“He knew, but he could never find his way in here,” Clark tells her, smiling softly at the wonder in Lena’s eyes. “Even  _ he _ couldn’t build technology that could lift the key.” Clark looks smug and honestly, Lena doesn’t blame him.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to bring me here,” Lena murmurs. “It must be so special to you and it must be hard to bring a Luthor here.” Clark pauses, his thick brows knitting together.

“Not you,” he says and Lena actually believes him. “Kara believes in you, she always has, and that’s more than enough for me. Besides,” Clark grins, “there’s not many people I can bring here that are interested in the technology. Kara told me you’re a bit of a dork.” 

A blush seeps across Lena’s features and she’s not sure if she’s offended or not, but she can’t argue. She’s been fascinated by how  _ everything _ works for as long as she can remember, and this time, faced with a literal piece of another planet, is no different.

“Wait here until I disable the defence system,” Clark calls over his shoulder. “It’ll sense your DNA.” Lena watches as Clark begins typing into an ancient looking keypad, her head tilting as the cogs in her brain work overtime.

There’s a whirring noise above their heads and, on instinct, Lena braces herself. A thick fog obscures Clark from view and Lena cries out when the air around them turns green. She knows what it is even before she hears Clark’s yell of pain. Blindly, Lena rushes forward. Clark writhes on the floor, choking out instructions through gritted teeth.

Lena pounds on the keys, desperately following Clark’s guidance without fully understanding it. The veins in his face glow bright green, cries of pain garbling his words, and leaving Lena to her own devices.

She sucks in a deep breath, forcing herself to focus as her eyes dart around the keypad in front of her.

“You can do this,” Lena murmurs to herself, “just think!” Lena thinks back to all of Lex’s teachings, digging through hazy memories that she had long packed into little boxes. The answers float around in her mind, not quite clicking together as Clark convulses at her feet.

Her fingers scatter across the pad, finally hitting something that shuts off the maliciously altered defense system. The sigh of relief dies in her throat, though. Clark lies horrifyingly still and Lena collapses to her knees, harshly shaking his motionless body. He groans, his immune system brutalized, but still alive.

Lena grows frantic, head whipping around to gaze at the collection of illegal weapons and technology. She rushes towards everything and anything, tripping and stumbling over her own feet. There’s one thing that Lena knows is here, thanks to Lex’s loud complaints, that will help get Clark to safety. Lena just has to find it.

“Clark,” she yells out, praying he can understand through the haze of his agony. “Clark, the transmatter portal, where is it?!” Terrified, Lena grabs at any devices she can reach, throwing them down when it’s clear they’re not what she’s looking for.

“Left,” Clark groans out. Lena’s head spins around, panic swelling in her chest as she scrutinizes the deathly pale superhero. “Left,” Clark repeats, his voice wavering. Lena springs to action, rushing to her left and rummaging through the devices. Her fingers close around the transmatter portal and she lets out a cry of relief.

Lena scrambles to Clark’s side and grabs hold of him, activating the portal despite having no idea where it will take them. Gritting her teeth, Lena drags Clark towards the portal, straining against his dead weight.

It leads them to her office at L-Corp and Lena sprints to her safe whilst pressing the symbol hidden beneath the face of her watch. By the time she unlocks the safe and retrieves what she’s looking for, Kara is landing heavily on her balcony. Lena rushes back to Clark, placing a small panel of reinforced plastic on his chest.

“Lily’s with the others,” Kara breathes out in a rush, falling to her knees beside her cousin “What the hell happened?” she demands, her eyes widening as an anti kryptonite suit materializes and encloses Clark’s entire body. Lena sags in relief, leaning back on her heels.

“Someone tampered with the Fortress’ defense system,” Lena sighs. “He was attacked with kryptonite.” Lena breathes heavily and swipes at the sweat pooling across her brow. “We almost lost him.” Kara stares at Lena, her eyes welling with tears as she hauls Lena towards her and holds her in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers, her voice thick with emotion. “You saved him.” Lena sinks into Kara’s embrace, exhausted now that the adrenaline has worn off. “When did you make the suit?” Kara asks, her breath tickling Lena’s ear. 

“I made it when I made yours,” Lena admits. Lena pulls back, frowning. “Why would the portal bring us here? If Lex had it as an escape route, surely this would be the last place he’d want to come?” Lena sighs, staring down at Clark as he begins to stir. “It’s not going to be safe here, we should move him to the DEO so I can monitor his vitals.”

“I’m fine,” comes Clark’s muffled voice, determined even whilst weak. “No DEO.” Kara sighs,

“Clark…”

“No,” Clark says, forcing himself to sit up. “Alura made me promise to protect your daughter. I can’t do that from the DEO. She’s taking care of Lois and Jon for me, I won’t let her down.” Kara shoots Lena an exasperated look, Lena merely shrugging. As far as she’s concerned, Kara doesn’t have much room to complain about Clark being stubborn.

“Fine,” Kara sighs. “Can you fly? We’ll go back to Lena’s and work out the next step from there,” she says, her tone leaving no room for argument. Kara sends Lena an apologetic grimace for offering up her apartment once again, but Lena just shrugs. It’s not like they have a variety of options right now.

“With the suit, yeah,” Clark says. He pushes himself to his feet, batting away Kara’s helpful hand. He pauses on his way to the balcony door, inclining his covered head in Lena’s direction, “thank you, Lena. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

Lena nods, hot tears stinging the corners of her eyes and unable to speak. She watches Clark leave before falling into Kara’s waiting arms. Lena cries into her shoulder, exhausted but relieved tears soaking Kara’s supersuit as Kara holds her tightly.

“I need a vacation when this is all over,” Lena mutters bitterly, causing Kara to chuckle lightly.

“We’ll take Lily to the ocean,” Kara murmurs, one hand settling low on Lena’s spine. “I bet she’d love it.” Lena nods wordlessly against her, sinking further into the embrace. “I’m going to fly us ho… back to your place,” Kara awkwardly corrects herself. “You’ll feel better when you see Lily. She’s been waiting by the window for you.”

“I’m never leaving her again,” Lena whispers.

“You won’t have to,” Kara promises. She scoops Lena into her arms as though she weighs nothing at all, cradling her close to her chest. The material of Kara’s suit feels rough against Lena’s cheek, but she doesn’t care. Even once they’re zipping through the city, Lena doesn’t feel anything but safe and comforted.

It’s only a minute later when Kara carefully lowers them onto the balcony of Lena’s penthouse apartment, and all hell seems to break loose.

Kara all but throws Lena inside, quickly explaining that James has pressed the signal watch, and Lena doesn’t relax even once Lily is in her arms. Alex is there, urging Lena to stay away from the windows and yelling orders into her comms. 

Everything is a blur. 

The perfect sky is marred with streaks of blue and red, Kara and Clark fighting something that moves too quickly for Lena to see. Lily cries in her ear and Lena carries her to the bathroom, the only room without windows, and holds her close to her chest.

There’s an explosion outside and the building shudders, an almost eerie silence following it. Lena’s pulse pounds in her ears, green eyes darting out into the hallway and calculating an escape route. Lily clings to her, tiny fingernails breaking the skin on the back of Lena’s neck.

“Mommy’s got you,” Lena frantically whispers, dropping a kiss to Lily’s head. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” Lily whimpers, trembling in Lena’s arms. There’s movement in the hall and Lena’s heart leaps into her throat. She turns her body, using herself as a physical shield between Lily and whoever is approaching.

“It’s me,” Alex calls out. “It’s just me.” Alex steps into view, her hand firmly wrapped around her gun. “I’m gonna get you guys out of here,” she says urgently.

“Where’s Kara?” Lena demands, fear tingling down her spin. 

“She’ll follow us,” Alex tells her. “Let me get you guys somewhere safe, Lena. I’ve got you...both of you.” Lena agrees, but desperately wishes Kara was with them as she tucks Lily even closer to her body.

Lena follows Alex through her wrecked apartment, fear settling deep in the pit of her stomach as she wonders how the hell they’re going to get out of this. She feels Lily burrow her face into the crook of her neck, and Lena rubs her back to reassure her. Alex motions for her to keep up, silently instructing her to go into the stairwell, grabbing Lena’s arm when she moves in the wrong direction.

“No, we’re going  _ up _ ,” Alex states. “Trust me,” she adds, and Lena does. If there’s any human that can get them to safety, it’s Alex. Lena almost trips as she rushes up the staircase, holding Lily as tight as she can manage. “Almost there, Lena,” Alex urges her, encouraging her from behind. 

Lena bursts through the door and stops dead in her tracks. There, on the roof, is J’onn’s pale blue cruiser. Lena guesses that after everything, she shouldn’t really be surprised about a car parking on her roof.

Whatever battle that’s going on seems to have moved to the ground floor, a decision made by the supers no doubt, and J’onn sits in the driver’s seat of his car as though nothing is happening at all.

“Go with J’onn,” Alex says, pushing Lena further towards the car. “We have somewhere safe for you, but you need to leave now while Eve’s men are distracted.” Lena anxiously looks around, a lump forming in her throat when she doesn’t catch sight of her favorite blonde head. “Kara will come to you, Lena. I promise, but you need to go  _ now, _ ” Alex grows frantic. She plants her hands on Lena’s shoulders and steers her towards the car.

“What about you?” Lena asks, even as Alex plucks Lily from her arms and bundles the child into the backseat.

“I’ll be there as soon as it’s safe,” Alex promises. Her arms wrap around Lena in a brief, but meaningful hug. “Take care of my niece.” She helps Lena into the back seat and gives her and Lily a second to strap in, before slamming the door closed and slapping her hand against the roof.

Alex steps back, watching morosely as J’onn starts the engine. Lena stares at her through the window, her features even paler than usual, and Alex gives her a nod. Tears prickle at the edges of her dark eyes as the cruiser bursts skywards, but relief settles in her gut. They’re safe and, even if it breaks Alex’s heart to send them away, that’s all that matters.

Now, the dangerous part begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Monday!
> 
> Catch me on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassTheKangaroo) :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last weeks missing chapter was sponsored by a broken laptop and the sudden desire to change the ending for this story. Normal service will now resume :)

Kara instantly recognizes the lexosuits surrounding them and her stomach drops. They’re easily outnumbered two to one, and there’s a sinking feeling in her gut that tells her not everyone will make it out alive. Clark and James flank her, ready to fight if one is brought to them, but the Agents behind them are restless and nervous. 

They seem to realize what they’ve blindly run into and Kara can almost taste their regret. Like their boss always does, they stand their ground despite their fear, and Kara doesn’t know how to convey just how inherently grateful she is.

The stand-off is unnerving, the hairs on the back of Kara’s neck standing erect. She can only pray that Alex gets Lily and Lena out of here before the fighting starts. She feels Clark tense up next to her, his eyes narrowing as he studies the lexosuits carefully.

“There’s no-one inside them, Kara,” he murmurs, his eyes never leaving the suits. Kara frowns, activating her own x-ray vision to confirm his assessment. “Robots?” Clark asks, glancing sideways at her.

“No,” Kara shakes her head. “I think she’s just controlling the suits remotely.” Kara smiles, mainly to herself, and gives an order that she’s never given before. “If they move,” she states into the comms, “shoot to kill. Destroy the suits.” There’s a smattering of acknowledgement in her ear and Kara shares a nod with James.

Nothing happens.

Unease clings to Kara like smoke, her heartbeat hammering in her ears. If she doesn’t make the first move they may be here all night, possibly putting more civilians in danger. If she  _ does _ make the first move, it may backfire and cause the same result.

“Kara?” James sounds unsure, his eyes darting around at each of the controlled suits. “What do you we do?”

Kara opens her mouth to respond, but she’s cut off by a loud explosion that makes her ears ring. Her eyes widen in horror as Lena’s apartment building shakes, and her x-ray vision follows Alex around the apartment. Heat builds behind her eyes, her hands shaking with rage as Kara lurches forward and throws herself into the sky.

The suits come to life, shooting lethal doses of kryptonite in her direction, but Kara easily dodges each green beam. Fuelled by the desire to protect her family, she uses her heat vision to destroy as many of the suits as she can. Her friends and DEO agents battle around her, having the upper hand now that they know they’re not fighting people. They're fighting to destroy.

Kara is caught off guard and sent soaring through the air, landing skillfully on the top of a nearby roof. Something catches her eye and she freezes, Kara staring up at J’onn’s car as it disappears into the clouds. Her gaze dangerously blurs, but she inwardly curses and forces herself to keep going.

Down below is a mess, broken technology scattered all over the block. Kara watches as DEO agents gather the different parts, amused despite everything when she notices one of them trip over a stray lexosuit arm. 

An approaching ambulance causes her anxiety to spike and Kara speeds towards the small crowd surrounding an inured James. His guardian helmet is nowhere to be found and blood pours from a wound on his forehead. 

“James!” Kara drops to her knees, grasping his hand as she x-rays him for further signs of injury. His leg looks a little mangled on the outside, but the bone seems to be intact. He’s hurting, and a little dazed, but neither injury is life threatening.

“It’s pretty underwhelming if that’s all they’ve got,” James jokes, breathing heavily as he grimaces. “I’m alright,” he adds with a stubborn nod, seemingly trying to convince himself as much as Kara.

Kara looks up at Clark as he approaches, shooting him a grim look. Guilt tugs at her gut, twisting her insides. The people she cares about keep getting hurt and Kara is no longer convinced that she can protect them all, but Clark’s hand on her shoulder reminds her that she doesn’t have to do this by herself.

“That was a warning,” Kara sighs. “Nothing more. Eve is playing with us - mocking us!” Kara abruptly stands, her hands firmly planted on her hips as she glares down at a busted piece of Lex’s technology. One of her legs bounce, her jaw firmly set as Kara’s fist flies out to punch one of the DEO cars.

The door crumples, but Kara doesn’t care. She ignores everyone’s attempts to calm her down and instead sets her sights on Alex. Alex looks a little beaten up as she limps from Lena’s building, but her heart sounds as steady and strong as it usually does.

“They’re fine,” Alex says before Kara can even ask. “I didn’t think Lena would leave without you. I think she would have stayed if it wasn’t for Lily.” Alex comes to a stop in front of Kara, brown eyes studying her little sister carefully. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Kara scoffs, smiling dryly. She shakes her head, as though still not believing this is happening to them. “But I will be as soon as Argo has been evacuated and I’m with my daughter and,” Kara falters, “Lena.” Kara clears her throat, her gaze dropping to her boots.

“You could go now,” Alex suggests. “The ships are already on their way to Argo, I think we can handle it from here,” she gently explains. Kara shakes her head, instantly shooting the suggestion down. “Kara…”

“I want to see my mom,” Kara blurts out. “I need to see for myself that she made it.” Her features crumple and Kara is immediately hauled into Alex’s arms. She sobs into her sister’s shoulder, leaving stains of bitter tears on Alex’s jacket. “I feel like I can’t breathe,” Kara chokes out. “It would kill me if anything happened to you guys, and you all keep getting hurt!” Her fingers grip the leather of Alex’s jacket, accidentally ripping the material.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Alex breathes. “I promise that we’ll fix this. James will be fine, Clark has the suit - they’re fine, and your girls are waiting for you. They’re okay,” Alex promises severely.

“I’m staying until I know my mom is safe,” Kara shakily whispers, and Alex doesn’t have the heart to argue with her about it. “Eliza is at the safehouse, right? She’ll take care of them?” Alex hates how small Kara sounds and she tightens her arms, pulling her a little closer.

“Lily’s going to have her wrapped around her little finger,” Alex murmurs, relieved when she hears Kara’s wet laugh. “They’re in the safest place for them. “Even Lex didn’t know about the island, there’s no way Eve can get to them.”

………..

J’onn doesn’t say much as he drives (flies) Lena and Lily to some unknown destination. Lena has a million questions, but the sobbing child in her arms takes precedence. Lily clings to her arm so tightly that Lena’s wrist has started to bruise, but she ignores the pain as she tries her hardest to calm Lily down.

"You're safe, love," Lena murmurs, cradling Lily as close to her as the seatbelts allow. "I've got you." Lena peers down at the ocean beneath them, her stomach turning at the thought of being so far away from Kara. She can only pray that Alex was right, and that she'll join them soon. Lena doesn't think she can do this without her.

Lena points out a school of dolphins, hoping to distract Lily from her fear and confusion. It works for a little while, but Lily soon burrows back into Lena's arms. She rubs her back, her nails lightly trailing up and down in a way that Lena knows will soothe Lily towards sleep.

“Is she alright?” J’onn asks, finally breaking his stiff silence.

“She’s scared,” Lena sighs, “and confused. I know how she feels,” Lena says. “Where are you taking us?” she asks.

“Somewhere safe,” J’onn assures her. He glances in the rear view mirror, his brows furrowed. “Jeremiah Danvers told me about a safe house years ago. He wanted me to have somewhere I could go if I was ever in danger, it’s not on any known map and even your brother didn’t know about it,” J’onn explains.

“It’s an island?” Lena questions, noticing that she can’t even see the coast anymore.

“It is,” J’onn nods. Lena frowns, glancing down at the water again. They’re lower now, as though ready to land, but Lena can’t see any land nearby. “You won’t see through the force field. Nobody can even find it unless they have the specific coordinates,” J’onn says, easily reading Lena’s thoughts.

“I assumed you were taking us to Argo,” Lena admits, chewing her bottom lip. J’onn grows somber, his forehead wrinkling above his heavy brow.

“Argo City is being evacuated,” he states softly. “We can’t be sure that Eve won’t go through with Lex’s original plan and destroy it.” Lena gasps softly, emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Kara wanted me to ensure you and Lily were safe so she could help with the evacuation, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to do so.” It’s foreign for Lena to hear emotion in J’onn’s gruff voice, and she’s unsure of how to react.

“Thank you, J’onn.”

“It’s what you do for family,” J’onn shrugs. “We all care about you, and the little one, too.” 

Lena nods, the lump in her throat restricting her ability to speak, but her eyes saying everything she feels. They fall into an easy silence, perhaps for the first time since they’ve known each other, and Lena gazes down at the child asleep in her arms. Lily looks so peaceful.

Lena begins to feel uneasy when the car drifts even lower, almost skimming across the water, but she reminds herself that J’onn can be trusted. The car shudders as it passes through the forcefield, jostling Lily awake. She grumpily looks around, her tiny fist clenching Lena’s shirt. Her eyes widen at the island around them, too engrossed in their new surroundings to care about the bumpy landing. The island is small, and Lena can clearly see from one end to the other, but it’s beautiful. Golden sand stretches to the edge of the ocean and palm trees are scattered all around.

“Where are we?” Lily asks, all traces of her earlier tears disappearing.

“Somewhere safe, love,” Lena murmurs. The car slows to a halt outside a small cabin and Lena frowns.  _ This _ is the mysterious safe house that’s supposed to keep them out of harm’s way? Lena’s seen portable toilets bigger than this.

“Don’t worry, it’s bigger than it looks,” J’onn says with a knowing smirk. “There’s more than enough room for you guys to be comfortable for a while.” Lena nods, unsure if she actually believes him or not. J’onn climbs out of the car and pulls his seat forward, holding his hand out to Lena to help her out of the back seat.

Lily scrambles out after her, sticking to Lena like glue as she frowns down at the sand beneath her feet. She experimentally stomps one foot, kicking up sand and wrinkling her nose. Lena feels a tug on her heart strings as she realizes Lily has never been near a beach before. She watches as Lily bends down, one hand clinging to Lena’s pant leg as the other timidly touches the sand.

“It feels weird,” Lily murmurs, scrunching her face as she peers up at Lena, “but I like it.”

“Maybe we can play in the sand later,” Lena says with a gentle smile. “I can show you how to build sandcastles,” she adds. Lily frowns, confused, but she doesn’t question her mother. Instead, she just quietly lifts her arms and allows her mom to lift her to sit on her hip.

The door to the cabin opens and Eliza lingers in the doorway. Lena doesn’t even question why she’s here and rushes straight to her, hugging Eliza as much as she can with Lily in her arms. They’ve only met a handful of times, but Eliza always made an effort to make Lena feel like family, and that’s something Lena will never forget.

“Alex told me their plan and I thought you could use some company,” Eliza says. She reaches out and cups Lena’s cheek with one hand, “you look exhausted, sweetheart.” Lena nods tearfully, leaning into her touch. “And this must be Lily,” Eliza murmurs, emotional eyes switching to the little one on Lena’s hip.

“Who are you?” Lily bluntly questions, her little brows knitting together as she glares at the stranger in front of her. Lena jiggles her slightly, a silent reminder about minding her manners.

“I’m part of Kara’s family,” Eliza explains gently, gaze fixed on the crinkle identical to Kara’s. “Which means I’m your family too.” Lily frowns up at Lena, clearly confused, and Lena can’t blame her. In such a short space of time Lily has been informed by people she’s never met before that they’re her family. It has to be a lot for a young child to deal with.

“Why don’t we take this inside,” J’onn suggests as he steps up behind them. “It might be a little easier once you guys are settled.” Lena nods, but she doesn’t know how on Earth either of them are supposed to settle without Kara.

Eliza leads them inside a small, bare room and casts a knowing smile in Lena’s direction. She too had been troubled when she first got here. Eliza places her palm on a seemingly blank wall and patiently waits. Lena frowns. Nothing happens for a moment, but slowly, a panel of wall slides open and reveals a staircase.

Lily abruptly leans forward, almost falling from Lena’s arms, and cranes her neck to look down the stairs. The wall slides back into place with a barely audible click behind them, and Lena’s brain works overtime as she follows Eliza downstairs. 

Electricity hums to life, bathing the room in an orange glow and revealing a small living area. The couches look old and worn, and Lena hasn’t seen a box TV like this one since she was a child. The small kitchenette in the corner looks fully stocked and there’s sandwiches piled on the counters. Eliza points out two inner doors, despite there not being much need for a tour.

“The bathroom is in there. I’m afraid there’s only one bedroom, but it’s big enough for the three of you,” Eliza states. “I can take the couch whilst I’m here.” Lena opens her mouth to argue, but is silenced when Eliza raises her hand. “I think it’s best for you, Kara, and Lily to be together,” Eliza says in a firm tone. “I’m not so old that I can’t sleep on a couch for a few days,” she adds with a teasing grin.

“Thank you for being here,” Lena quietly says, unable to say exactly how much it means to her. She doesn’t want to start crying again - not now while Lily is calm.

“Of course,” Eliza nods, smiling warmly. “Why don’t you and Lily get settled and have a little look around. I’ll make some tea and there’s plenty of food.” Eliza falters, as though worried she’s overstepping. “Kara will be fine. She’ll be here before you know it.” Eliza sounds like she’s trying to convince herself just as much as Lena, and Lena doesn’t know what to say to the older woman. “Go on now,” Eliza urges.

Lena forces a smile to her lips and lowers Lily to her feet, her arms growing numb from holding her for so long. Lily immediately clings to her hand instead, apprehensively watching Eliza with wide eyes. Lena sighs softly and drops to her haunches, her arm wrapping around Lily’s waist.

“I promise you that I would only ever bring you somewhere that I believe is safe for you,” Lena murmurs, “and I wouldn’t  _ ever _ allow people that I don’t trust to come near you. I know it’s confusing, sweetheart, but Kara and I will explain everything to you soon.”

“Kara’s coming back?” Lily asks, whispering as her voice shakes. Lena smiles weakly and strokes Lily’s cheek with her thumb.

“She’s coming back, and I’m not going anywhere. I'll be right by your side,” Lena promises, praying that she’s right. She straightens up and takes Lily's hand into her own, leading the little one into the bedroom.

The decor is dated in here too, but there's a double bed in the center of the room and a little trundle bed in the corner. It's all they really need. That, and each other.

“Why don’t you lie down for a little bit,” Lena suggests. It’s been a long morning and she hasn’t missed the way Lily keeps rubbing her eyes with her fists. Lena sits on the edge of the double bed and pulls back the comforter, patting the bed encouragingly. Lily frowns, but seems to be contemplating the tempting idea.

“Will you stay?” Lily asks, her voice muffled as she chews on her finger. Lena dislikes the anxious habit, but she’s unwilling to take the small comfort away from her. They can break the habit later if need be.

“I’ll sit with you until you fall asleep,” Lena promises, giving the bed another encouraging pat. Lily sighs, but sits on the edge of the bed and allows Lena to remove her shoes. “I think it will make you feel a little better,” Lena murmurs. She helps Lily to climb under the covers and tucks them around her.

“Will Kara be back when I wake up?” Lily questions, staring up at Lena with big, sad eyes.

“I don’t know, love,” Lena gently states, chewing her bottom lip. “I hope so. Kara’s keeping a lot of people safe, and you and I are going to wait right here and tell her how proud we are when she gets back,” Lena says, her eyes wet. “Close your eyes, love.” Lena gently kisses Lily’s forehead and strokes her brow, staying where she is long after Lily falls asleep.

“Please come back to us, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More next Monday!  
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassTheKangaroo)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting earlier this week due to being super busy tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy!

As much as Kara wishes she could see everyone again, it’s a relief when many on Argo choose to evacuate elsewhere. After everything Lex did whilst having the President in his pocket, Kara can’t blame them for not trusting the people of Earth. Kara herself would have lost all hope at that point if it hadn't been for Alex and Lena.

Kara hugs her arms around herself as she watches yet another ship land, unable to relax until she knows the remains of her people are all safe. Transmissions from all over the universe have confirmed that the other refugees have safely landed on the other planets. Kara wishes Earth would be more accepting. She doesn’t want to raise her child in a world filled with hatred reserved for people who are different.

Kara watches as Alex barks orders at her agents a few feet in front of her, the stress of recent events clearly showing on the lines of her face. She doesn’t know how her sister keeps it together because, honestly, Kara is struggling.

The thought of Lily and Lena being so far away kills her. It’s for the best, but Kara desperately wishes she was there with them now. As soon as the refugees from Argo are settled and safe, Kara plans on flying to her girls and never leaving their side. Even if it means neglecting her Supergirl duties.

Despite their efforts, they have no real plan to stop Eve. The best solutions anyone can offer are purely preventative measures and Kara is truly at a loss. She’s supposed to be the strongest being on the planet, one of Earth’s protectors, but she feels useless. Hope drains from her, even as she watches Clark reunite with his wife and son. 

Kara is happy for him, she really is, but she can’t help the spike of jealousy from watching him cradle his son. She hopes Lily is okay and feels protected, and she hopes Lena doesn’t feel too alone and takes comfort in Eliza's presence. The thought of being with them is the only thing keeping Kara on her feet.

Lois shoots her a sympathetic look, unable to even hug Kara as she is ushered away with the others. Kara hopes that by spreading everyone out it’ll attract less attention. Rao help them if the public finds out what’s going on. The President is already pissed off about this happening. 

Kara waves weakly and forces an encouraging smile to her lips, but it feels more like a grimace. She watches her cousin deflate, his shoulders sagging as he watches his family leave so soon after their reunion.

“That’s almost everyone,” Clark sighs as he approaches, his large hand clapping down on Kara’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, your Mother made it to the ships,” he adds. 

“All thanks to you,” Kara murmurs. Clark scoffs, but Kara shakes her head. “No, seriously. You convinced so many people to help, I didn’t even know where to start. You saved our people, Clark.”

“They would have done it for us.” Clark’s jaw clenches under the weight of his emotions, his arms folding across his chest as he stares ahead at nothing in particular. “When this is over, I think we’re going to stick around,” he softly states. “I think it would be good for Jon to have his family around. For me, too.”

“It’s good to have you on the same planet again,” Kara nods. “I just wish it were for better reasons.” Clark suddenly turns, his features serious.

“I’d do anything for you, Kara. You and your family, I hope you know that,” he says. He stares down at her, thick brows knitting together.

“Of course I do,” Kara nods. “I’d do anything for you guys, too. El Mayarah, remember.” Kara lets out a surprised squeak when Clark suddenly wraps her in a bear hug, her face squished against his shoulder. 

“We’ll fix this,” Clark murmurs. “I promise I will help you bring your little girl home if it’s the last thing I do.” Kara sinks into the embrace, allowing her cousin to prop her up in every meaning of the word. “I’ve got you, Kara. I always will.” Kara chuckles lightly, slapping his shoulder as she pulls back.

“You’re so cheesy,” Kara teases, lightening the mood for her own benefit. “Your mom will take good care of Lois and Jon, I’m sure of it.” Kara touches his arm briefly, smiling weakly. Clark nods, his throat bobbing as he swallows his emotions.

“I’m gonna do a check of the perimeter,” he quietly states. “Let me know if you need me.” Clark speeds off before Kara can reply. She sadly watches him go, unable to shake the guilt that lingers inside her. Too many people have been dragged into this, desperate for Kara to put an end to it, but she has no idea how to do that.

Her shoulders slump as she heads to Alex’s office and collapses onto the sofa in the corner. Kara’s exhausted, her limbs almost as heavy as her heart, but she can’t rest until she’s with Lily and Lena. Her brain won’t allow her.

Kara tips her head back, sinking further into the sofa cushions as she sighs heavily. She’s supposed to be happy right now. Lena kissed her back, Lena  _ likes _ her. They have a  _ daughter _ together - don’t they deserve an opportunity to just be happy together as a family? Hasn’t she done enough good on this planet to get a little peace?

They’re miles apart, but the distance feels like an entire universe. Her heart aches with every beat, her whole existence  _ pining _ for the life that’s almost within her grasp. Lex may be gone, but his technology, his proteges, still haunts them - controls their lives. Hot tears flow from her already stinging eyes. They run down to her neck, dampening the collar of her suit. She’s too exhausted to even wipe her cheeks. Kara hears her Mother's heartbeat before she sees her.

“Oh, Kara.” Alura sits on the sofa, gathering her heartbroken daughter into her arms. “I’m so sorry, sweet girl.” Kara clings to her, sobbing into her mother’s neck. “I’m so proud of you, baby. Everyone is safe, you’ve done your job.” This only makes Kara cry harder, her words intelligible.

She’s unable to speak for several moments, remaining tucked against her mother’s body as she seeks comfort. Alura merely holds her, knowing from experience that Kara will open up to her when she’s ready. She strokes Kara’s hair, content to just have her hiccuping daughter in her arms after so long. Alura can understand Kara’s pain, and she knows there’s no words that can truly help.

“You’re a grandmother,” Kara eventually murmurs, her voice thick and scratchy. “Can you believe it?” Alura chuckles, gently pulling away from Kara to hold her at arm's length. She frowns at the dark circles beneath her daughter’s eyes, but doesn’t comment. Alura knows all too well that sleep doesn’t come easily when your child is elsewhere, even if sending them away is the safest option for them.

“Barely. It makes me feel so old,” Alura says, smiling gently. “I can’t wait to meet her.” She watches Kara pluck a cell phone from her boot, unable to tear her gaze from Kara after being separated from her for so long.

“Here,” Kara murmurs, holding up the phone to show a picture of Lily. The little one isn’t looking at the camera, instead laughing at something out of shot, and Alura’s heart melts.

“She has your father’s smile,” Alura whispers, her fingers lightly stroking the screen. “She’s healthy?” Alura asks.

“Yeah,” Kara nods, laughing wetly. “Her powers are starting to show, too. She’s incredible, Jeju. So perfect. I think she’s going to be trouble,” she chuckles. Alura grins, nodding as she takes in the mischievous look in Lily’s eyes.

“She looks much like your Lena,” Alura says. “I did think there was something between you, but I didn’t expect a grandchild so soon,” she teases. Kara blushes, slipping her cell phone back into her boot. “There  _ is _ something there, isn’t there? I wasn’t just imagining it?”

“There is, but it…” Kara sighs, “it’s new. We haven’t had much time to really discuss it, but I think it’s always been there,” Kara admits. “I just didn’t realize.”

“So much like your father,” Alura smiles, pushing Kara’s hair behind her ears. “So smart, and yet so unaware at the same time,” she teases. “I’m sure Lena and I will have much to discuss when you all return.” Kara falters, her brows knitting together as she frowns at her mother.

“You’re not coming with me?” Kara questions. 

“No, my love,” Alura murmurs, regretfully. “I think my fight is here. I can be more useful to your sister than to you. Please don’t be upset. Allow me to protect you.”

“But…”

“No, Kara,” Alura softly cuts her off. “You will do what’s best for your child, and I will do what’s best for mine. You and Lena have helped everyone on Argo before, now it is my turn to help you.”

Kara swallows thickly, her head bowing as she stares down at her fidgeting hands. She understands, but it hurts her heart to know they will be saying goodbye again so soon. Even if it is just for a little while.

“Eliza is with them,” Kara whispers, feeling guilty that one parent will be protected and with them whilst the other is not.

“Then I know my family will be looked after,” Alura says. “Eliza has taken care of you for so long, there’s no other person I would trust more.” She draws Kara into her arms again, hugging her with all of the strength she can muster. “All you have to do is go be with your family, sweet girl. Let everyone else carry the heavy burden for once.”

“It doesn’t seem fair,” Kara murmurs. “I have all this strength and power, and I’m going to hide in a safehouse?” Kara is incredulous.

“You’re not hiding,” Alura shakes her head. “You’re  _ protecting _ Lily and Lena. They need you and they’re waiting for you. I  _ know _ you would be there right now if it weren’t for me and, as much as I wish we could be together right now, I want you to be there too.” Alura stands and holds her hand out to Kara, “say your goodbyes and go protect my grandchild,” she instructs.

“Jeju,” Kara sighs, her lips twitching into a smile, “that tone of voice doesn’t work on me anymore.” Still, she allows her mother to pull her up from the sofa and into another bone crushing hug. “I’m so proud of you, Kara,” Alura softly states. “Your father would be, too.”

Kara doesn’t know how to respond to that without bursting into tears again, so she settles for squeezing her mother as tightly as she can.

“I love you, Kara. Please be safe,” Alura murmurs. Kara nods against her.

“I love you, too.” Kara sinks into her mother’s embrace and makes the most of the short time they have left together, not knowing when she will see her again.

“Now, go tell my beautiful granddaughter that I’m very much looking forward to seeing her,” Alura states. “Tell her she has a small army behind her.” Kara smiles, chuckling lightly. Alura kisses her forehead and pulls out of the hug, ushering Kara towards the door. “Go say your goodbyes, I don’t think I can watch you leave again,” Alura murmurs.

“I’ll see you soon,” Kara nods.

“Indeed you will.”

With one last sad glance towards her mother, Kara makes her way back out to the main hub to search for Alex. She doesn’t have to try very hard - just has to follow the sound of her voice as Alex yells orders to her agents. Alex meets her gaze, and Kara doesn’t even have to tell her that she’s leaving.

“Tell Mom I’ll be in touch as soon as it’s safe,” Alex states, tugging Kara forward and hugging her tightly. “If you need anything at all, just press the panic button and we’ll be there before you can blink. I promise.”

“The same goes if you need me, okay?” Kara tightens her hold on Alex, blowing out a puff of air. “It doesn’t matter what it is, I’ll come back. Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“I can’t,” Alex sighs, taking a couple of steps backwards as she swipes at her eyes. “Someone has to keep an eye on these delinquents, right?” Alex chuckles wetly. “J’onn is going to bring you supplies every so often. He’s going to keep the deliveries random and he won’t look like himself, so just keep an eye out.” Alex reaches out to squeeze Kara’s shoulder. “You should go.”

“Thank you,” Kara breathes out, crushing Alex in one last bear hug. “I love you so much, Alex.”

“I love you too, Kar,” Alex whispers, her voice thick. “Be safe and I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Alex gently pushes Kara away, “go on now.”

Kara can’t bring herself to look back as she speeds to the balcony, her heart ripping into pieces within her chest. With a sob, she throws herself skywards and the wind steals her tears. She doesn't have it in her to seek Clark out.

The further she gets from National City, the more her hatred towards Eve grows. Her family’s lives are in tatters, unable to even be in the same country, much less draw comfort from each other. Kara feels like she’s been forced to choose between her loved ones, much like she had to as a child. 

She had to leave her family behind to take care of Clark, and now she has to leave them all again to ensure her own child’s safety. Of course, there’s no choice. No real parent would consider the option that excludes their child, but the pain Kara feels inside her bubbles into guilt. No matter what she says to herself, that won’t change.

Kara flies as high as she possibly can, hidden by the clouds as she returns to Lily and Lena. Even with her insane speed, it still takes a couple of hours to reach the coordinates J’onn had secretly given her. With nothing else to do, Kara allows her mind to race through all the awful possibilities.

Her fear is that she won’t have family and friends to return to when this is all over. That Eve will somehow tear their lives apart even more in her hunt for Lily. It’s heartbreaking, unbearable to even think about, but Kara gives her mind the leeway it needs to prepare itself for the worst.

Even Supergirl, the national symbol for hope, doesn’t believe in blind optimism. At least, not anymore.

She remains high in the sky until the last moment, terrified of attracting any attention from those who are searching for her. Even her x-ray vision can’t see the force field, but Kara trusts J’onn enough to believe that it’s exactly where he said it would be.

The force field rattles her entire body as Kara passes through it, damaging her cape as it flaps wildly behind her. The strength of the shield careens Kara into a tree, doing more damage to the brittle branches than to her. Kara couldn’t care less, though, even when she notices J’onn’s car is already gone.

She’s here. She’s finally back with the new family who have stolen her heart.

Lena is waiting for Kara on the beach when she lands, her features crumbling as she rushes forward and crashes into Kara’s waiting arms. She can hear Lena’s pounding, erratic heartbeat in her ears and it almost makes her melt on the spot. Kara holds her as tightly as she can without hurting her, Lena clinging to her just as desperately.

“I was so worried,” Lena mumbles, her voice muffled against Kara’s neck. “Lily kept asking for you and I was running out of things to say.” Kara blinks back tears and cranes her neck to kiss the top of Lena’s head.

“I’m here now,” Kara states, “and I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you or Lily again. I promise.” Lena’s sobbing renews, her relief causing her to sag in Kara’s arms. “I’m so sorry, Lena. It was the only way to keep you both safe,” she murmurs. Kara gently lowers them both down to the sand, her legs stretching out in front of her as Lena leans heavily into her side.

“Is your mom okay?” Lena quietly asks, her hand clinging to the one arm that remains around her shoulders.

“Yeah. She wanted to stay and help the others,” Kara says. “She said it was her turn to help you.” Kara sighs deeply, resting her chin atop Lena’s head. “How’s Lily?”

“She’s confused. I don’t even know where to begin with explaining everything to her,” Lena admits. She traps her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on the already raw skin. “Eliza won her over, though. We should probably be concerned that it only took a cupcake and a smile.” Lena chuckles.

“That’s our girl,” Kara grins. Lena turns to face her, her eyes wet and red rimmed. “We’ll be okay,” Kara tells her. “Eve isn’t as smart as she thinks she is. She’ll make a mistake and, when she does, we’ll find her and put an end to all of this.”

“I want to believe you, Kara,” Lena sighs. “I really do, but I’m on a fucking island in the middle of nowhere right now. Eve is winning, and she sure as hell knows it. She’s not going to stop, Kara.” Lena pushes herself to her feet with a sigh, her arms wrapping around herself as she stares out at the ocean.

“Hey,” Kara scrambles to her feet with a lot less elegance that one would expect from a Kryptonian. “Lena, she isn’t winning. Our daughter is safe and far away from her. I will die before I allow that to change.”

“I couldn’t bear to lose you,” Lena whispers, her voice catching in her throat. “I think it would kill me,” she admits. Her view of the ocean is suddenly obstructed by Kara, soft blue eyes locking with hers.

“You’re not going to lose me.” Kara cups Lena’s face in her hands, her forehead resting against Lena’s. “We’re going to beat Eve, and she is going to spend the rest of her miserable life behind bars. I don’t care which prison, it can be the government's most hidden blacksite for all I care, but she will  _ not _ win.” Kara leans forward, softly capturing Lena’s lips with her own. “Let’s go be with our little girl.”

Lena sighs softly, the kiss ending long before she was ready for it to, but nods. Kara takes her hand, the skin warm and soft against hers. She notices that Kara isn’t surprised by the hidden mechanism in the wall, despite she herself still being fascinated by the technology.

Lily is waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase and Lena’s throat is invaded by an impressive lump as she watches Lily launch herself into Kara’s arms. Lily clings to her, sobbing into Kara’s shoulders and babbling incoherently. It’s nice to see tears of joy for once and Lena can’t tear her gaze from their reunion.

“I told you I’d always come back,” Kara murmurs, easily carrying Lily to the sofa. Her blue eyes glisten with tears, her smile warm as she meets Eliza’s tender gaze. “Thank you for being here,” she whispers. Eliza nods.

“Of course, Kara,” Eliza softly replies. “Your Mother?”

“She’s safe. Everyone from Argo is,” Kara nods. Kara sits on the sofa with Lily still tucked into her arms, not missing the way Lena’s knee touches hers as she sits next to them, as though Lena is terrified of letting either of them be more than an inch away from her. Kara understands it - she feels exactly the same way.

“How is Alex? Is she eating? Sleeping?” Eliza looks beyond concerned, exhausted, and Kara feels guilty that Eliza is here instead of with Alex. She’s safer here, though, and it’s what Alex wants.

“She’s…” Kara sighs, searching for a word that will make her adopted Mother feel better, “coping. There’s a lot going on, you know how Alex likes to keep herself busy,” Kara murmurs. “I asked her to come with me, but she wanted to stay.” Eliza clucks her tongue, rolling her eyes at the response she fully expected.

“Kelly will take care of her,” Lena supplies, worried that she’s overstepping - intruding - on a personal conversation. “Alex listens to her and besides, she has a couple of super powered kryptonians on her side.”

“You’re right, of course,” Eliza nods. She sighs, “I think I need some fresh air.”

Kara watches her leave, knowing Eliza is mostly going outside to give them some time alone. She wants to follow her and hug Eliza for as long as she will allow her, but the warm little body in Kara’s arms takes precedence. 

“Eliza made food,” Lena quietly says. “There’s enough to feed a small army, or you,” she teases.

“I’m glad she was here for you,” Kara murmurs. “I hated being away from you. I wanted to bring you here myself, but…”

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena interrupts before Kara can launch into a guilt ridden ramble. “You made sure we were safe - that  _ Lily _ was safe, I’m not going to be upset with you for that,” Lena reassures her. She reaches out and places her warm hand on Kara’s knee, staring meaningfully into her eyes. “You’ve done everything right, even when you were faced with a hard decision.”

Lena’s words seem to lift a ton weight from Kara’s shoulders and she sinks back into the sofa cushions. Lily protests about being jostled, but relaxes when Kara rubs her back. Her little finger returns to her mouth, but neither parent makes any real effort to stop her.

“You look exhausted,” Lena notes, her tone heavy with disapproval. “You can’t take care of everyone else without taking care of yourself first.” It’s ironic, really, to hear those words from Lena of all people, but Kara decides not to comment on it. Instead, she’s content with allowing Lena to take over.

“Come on, you should rest,” Lena states. “I’ll bring you some food.” She stands and holds her arms out, hushing Lily’s grumbles when Kara passes her to Lena. “Clearly, you’re not the only exhausted one,” Lena smiles. Lena moves Lily to her hip and holds her hand out to Kara. “Let’s go,” she firmly orders.

“So bossy,” Kara mumbles, but she still allows Lena to haul her to her feet. Lena leads her into the bedroom and Kara briefly wonders what the sleeping arrangements will be, but she’s too drained to care about it now. It’s a problem for later.

Kara doesn’t even bother changing out of her suit as she slumps down onto the double bed. Her exhausted body all but molds itself to the mattress and slightly scratchy sheets, Kara’s arm automatically wrapping around Lily as she scrambles onto the bed next to her. Lily feels even smaller than usual, tucked into Kara’s side, and the little one’s heartbeat takes a while to settle.

“I’ll be right back,” Lena murmurs, reaching down to stroke Lily’s brow. She smiles softly, watching Lily with tender eyes as she dozes against Kara’s shoulder.

“No,” Kara whispers. “Don’t go.” Kara pats the space next to her, her arm spreading out in silent invitation. 

“Aren’t you starving?” Lena frowns.

“I’ll eat soon. Just…. C’mere,” Kara pleads. “Just for a minute. Please, Lena.” 

Lena looks nervous, and her legs tremble beneath her weight as she carefully crawls onto the bed. Kara can hear Lena’s heart hammering as she slots herself against Kara, fitting perfectly as she mirrors Lily and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara’s gently strokes Lena’s back, the new parents falling into silence as Lily peacefully sleeps.

“You kinda stink,” Lena murmurs, her nose wrinkling. Kara laughs, louder and longer than she has in a long time. “At least you’re comfortable,” Lena adds. She sighs heavily, wriggling a little to get comfy against Kara. “What now?”

“I don’t know,” Kara admits, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. “I guess we just accept that we may be here for a long time. We have Lily and we have each other - that’s all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Catch you next week :) Come find me on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassTheKangaroo)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter as my brain doesn't want to write the upcoming drama and angst just yet.

For two weeks, nothing happens. They fall into a strange, cramped routine that somehow doesn’t drive them all as crazy as they thought it would. Lily seems to thrive underneath their undivided attention, even if she’s still confused about what’s going on.

There’s only so much her parents can tell her without scaring her, but she stares up at them with wide, trusting eyes and accepts every explanation they give. As far as Lily is concerned, they’re on vacation for a while and the rest of their family will see them soon. It doesn’t seem to faze her that her family regularly grows, the little one happily accepting Eliza as a grandmother and eager to meet the other one that she’s only ever heard about.

She did, however, question why Lillian referred to herself as her grandmother too, but Kara had taken one look at Lena’s crestfallen features and distracted Lily until she forgot all about the question. Lily may be advanced but, at the end of the day, she’s still only a young child.

They hear snippets of news from home, thanks to J’onn’s visits with supplies, and it’s eerily calm. Sam is running L-Corp as best as she can, and James is back in charge at Catco, but Lena is surprised by how little she worries about her companies. She’d worked her ass off to get to where she is, but Lily tops the lists of her concerns.

The more time that passes, the more Lena notices how restless Kara has become. She can’t ever seem to sit still, as though itching to fly back to National City and find out what’s going on. The last time J’onn filled them in, Eve and her gang of merry lexosuits had been quiet for days.

That had only served to make Kara more anxious and restless. A quiet villain is never a good sign. Lily had helped to keep her distracted during the day, but as soon as Lily is tucked into the trundle bed at night Kara would begin her pacing and theorizing all over again. Lena is struggling too, but she’s certainly faring better than Kara.

Even late at night, with Lena awkwardly laying next to her in bed, Kara doesn’t fully settle. She mumbles and moans in her sleep, limbs thrashing and sometimes floating out of bed altogether. Lena would often wake in the dead of night to find Kara, and the comforter, hovering six feet above the mattress.

Last night was one of those nights, and Lena is grateful that she’s been allowed to sleep late.

It’s almost eleven when she forces herself out from the warm bed and throws on her old college hoodie. The safehouse is silent and Lena smiles, realizing Kara will have ushered Lily outside so as to not disturb her sleep.

There’s fresh coffee in the pot and Lena helps herself to it and makes her way up the steps, barefoot and with an insane bedhead. In the beginning, Lena wasn’t comfortable enough to allow Eliza and Kara to see her in her most vulnerable state, but she’s long stopped caring since then. They’ve all been in each other’s pockets for two weeks, and it’s too much effort for Lena to doll herself up before leaving the bedroom each morning.

Lena squints against the bright sun as she steps outside, spotting the others hanging out on the beach. She sits on the front steps and watches as Eliza lays out an old blanket on the sand for Kara and Lily, and smiles. She cradles her coffee mug close to her chest, content with just being a silent onlooker for now. Lily seems to be outraged about something as they make their back from the water, her arms stubbornly folding across her chest as she  _ glares _ up at Kara.

A little socked foot stamps against the sand and Lena bites her lip, emerald eyes gleaming with amusement. They’d tried for hours when they first arrived to get Lily to remove her socks, but the stubborn little thing had adamantly refused and declared that the sand felt too weird. 

It’d been the first time Lily had refused to listen to Lena and she’d found it a little unnerving to be on the receiving end of her mini-me’s ire. In the end, she and Kara decided it was best to pick their battles. Socks can be cleaned and Lily deserves more than a little lee-way as she adjusts to her new life.

Despite everything going on, Lena appreciates the time they’ve been gifted to grow together as a family. She’s been secretly telling Lily stories all about a superhero and her mother, Jeju, in the hopes that Lily will start referring to Kara as her mother, too. Watching Kara and Lily bond makes Lena feel like her heart has tripled in size, and it’s been the only thing keeping her sane lately.

Eliza’s calming presence helps, but Lena isn’t used to sitting and doing nothing, but her girls have kept her entertained. Lena can’t imagine how rough it would have been if Kara hadn’t joined them. Her eyes drop to the back of her hand, inspecting the fading bruise caused by Lily’s strong grip after a nightmare during the first week.

Her powers, especially her strength, are growing at an alarming rate, but Lena trusts that Brainy is still working on the device. If there’s one person more capable than herself, it’s him.

Lena stands and makes her way towards the blanket, the sand warm beneath her feet. Lily seems to falter when she notices Lena walking towards them, but only for a moment. Lena refrains from rolling her eyes, wondering if she’s already known as the less fun parent.

“What’s going on?” Lena asks, keeping her tone light. She glances at Eliza and easily spots the badly concealed amusement.

“She  _ splashed _ me!” Lily exclaims, clearly outraged and expecting her mother to deal with it. Lena chews the side of her cheek, attempting to hide her mirth. Eliza’s chuckle from behind her doesn’t help. Lena kneels down, balancing her coffee on the sand and cupping Lily’s face with one hand.

“Hmm,” Lena frowns, using her other hand to feel the pulse in Lily’s wrist, “I think you’re going to survive,” she states seriously. Lily scowls, too young to fully understand sarcasm, but definitely aware that Lena isn’t as upset about the situation as she is.

“It went in my mouth!” Lily scrunches her face up in disgust, emphasizing just how  _ traumatic _ her swim with Kara was. 

“I am  _ very _ sorry, Lily.” Kara holds her hands up in surrender, “it won’t happen again.” Her eyes sparkle as she meets Lena’s gaze, a grin fighting its way to her mouth. Lily pouts, but her arms drop down to her sides. 

"Do you promise?" Lily asks, warily eyeing Kara.

"I promise," Kara smiles, swooping down to lift Lily into her arms. She kisses her little cheek and grins across at Lena. “Anything to stop you tattling on me to Mommy,” Kara teases, tickling the wriggling girl in her grasp. Lily giggles, limbs flailing wildly as she attempts to escape.

“I’m struggling to see which one is the child,” Eliza remarks, rolling her eyes at Lena.

“I’m not,” Lena shrugs, her eyes shining as she shoots Kara a teasing smile.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Kara chuckles. “Gang up on Kara day, huh?” Kara pouts, faking a sniffle. Lily frowns and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck, hugging her with all her might.

“Don’t be sad,” Lily murmurs, attempting to rub Kara’s back, but failing when her arms aren’t quite long enough. “Mommy’s nice, she’ll stop if you ask her.” Lily throws Lena what they assume is supposed to be a scolding look, and Lena holds her hands up.

“I’ll be nice,” Lena grins. “I promise.”

“See,” Lily states with a serious nod. Kara grins, kissing Lily’s cheek again before setting her back on her feet.

“How about, instead of splashing you, I teach you how to jump the waves?” Kara suggests. “We won’t have to go too deep.” Lily scrunches her nose up, eyeing Kara carefully. “I promise I won’t splash you this time,” Kara adds, barely concealing her blossoming smile. “Mommy is right there and so is mine, I can’t break a promise in front of her,” she stage whispers.

“Is Mommy coming too?” Lily asks, shooting Lena a hopeful glance. Lena winces, once again cradling her coffee mug.

“I’m gonna watch from right here,” Lena says. There’s many things she’ll do for her daughter, but she’s drawing the line at entering the ocean in her pajamas. “You and Jeju will have fun,” she adds. 

Kara’s eyebrows lift in surprise, her blue eyes shining at Lena’s words, but she doesn’t comment on it. Instead, she holds her breath and waits for Lily to react - to perhaps reject it, reject  _ her _ , but it doesn’t come.

“Alright, let’s go jump some waves,” Kara says, her voice thick with the emotion she’s trying not to show. 

Lena drops down onto the blanket next to Eliza, sighing softly as she watches Kara and Lily make their way back to the water. She can feel Eliza watching her, but Lena keeps her gaze firmly fixed on Lily. She watches as Lily struggles to jump a wave, only being kept upright by Kara’s firm grip. Lena smiles, shaking her head.

“So, how’s the bedtime story coming along?” Eliza questions, her tone too casual to believe.

“Superhero Jeju saved the CEO last night,” Lena grins, her eyes briefly flitting towards Eliza. “I think Lily is starting to piece it together, but it’s hard for her. Red Daughter looked exactly like Kara and was only Lily’s friend, it has to be confusing.”

“You seem to be on a mission,” Eliza notes. “Lily already knows that both of you are her parents, you shouldn’t feel bad that you’re the only one with the official title so far,” she softly adds. Lena nods, sighing around the rim of her mug. “You’re a wonderful mother,” Eliza says. “I hope you know that.”

Lena scoffs, gulping down the rest of her coffee as she refuses to meet Eliza’s gentle gaze. She places the empty mug on the blanket, suddenly at a loss now that her hands don’t have anything to do.

“I still don’t know what I’m doing. I feed her, I bathe her, I put her to bed, but I feel like it’s not enough,” Lena murmurs. “Lex and Eve told her all about me for three years, and all that time she must have been wondering where the hell I was. How am I supposed to make up for all that lost time?” Lena asks, turning to stare at Eliza with watery eyes.

“I don’t think Lily expects you to,” Eliza says. “I think she’s a very happy little girl who adores you. I wasn’t around for the first  _ twelve _ years of Kara’s life, and yet I consider her my daughter in every way. Even after we found out Alura was still alive.” Eliza reaches across to grasp Lena’s hand. “You take care of her, you love her, and she loves you. I don’t think there’s more you can do.”

“What if it’s not enough?” Lena whispers, stray tears slipping down her cheeks. The _what if_ ** _I’m_** _not enough_ is left unsaid, but Eliza still hears it. She scoots closer to Lena and slips her arm around trembling shoulders.

“Lily is the luckiest little girl is the world, Lena. Despite everything going on, she’s safe and happy. Isn’t that the most important thing?” Eliza asks. “That’s what every parent hopes for their child. It’s hard and there will be days where you’ll both drive each other crazy, but that’s normal.”

“She’s getting stronger,” Lena murmurs, barely acknowledging Eliza’s comforting words. “She bruised my hand from holding it too tight, how can  _ I _ protect  _ her _ when she’s stronger than me?” Lena swipes at her freefalling tears, sniffling loudly. She’s aware that Kara can hear everything, but Lena appreciates that Kara gives them space to talk.

“Protecting and raising a child is more than physical,” Eliza retorts. “She needs you and Kara to teach her about being a good person, how to grow up and be self sufficient. You and Brainy will work out a way to dampen her powers, but even when she’s thirty and in full control of her strength - she’s still going to need you.”

“I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I? It should be about Lily, not me,” Lena sighs. Eliza smiles, squeezing Lena in her arms.

“I think it’s perfectly normal to be struggling right now,” Eliza softly states. “You’re not alone, Lena. You have us, and you always will, no matter what you and Kara are to each other. Lily has a small army behind her, and so do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PassTheKangaroo)


End file.
